Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire
by T.D. Sugoi
Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't human when he came to Youkai Academy? What if he was a Vampire? But what if he was stronger than Moka, even stronger than Count Shuzen? MokaxTsukune, TsukunexMoka. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Boy Meets Girl

**A/N: So yeah, I got an idea earlier today for a good fanfic. Tsukune might be a little out of character, but you can expect that comes with the power. But are you sure that Tsukune is as mean as he seems? Anyways, MokaxTsukune, Tsukune won't get his harem. I noticed some of the reason he got those harems, and just for headache's sake, I will deal with those reasons. FYI: Tsukune can kick Shuzen's ass.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a dark, stormy night in Tokyo, and there was a lone man walking down the road in the normally occupied Shibuya district. He seemed to be wearing a large, dark cloak which covered most of his body, and a ring with a blood-red ruby in the center. This particular ruby was different from others. It had the characteristics of an eye, and occasionally, it would even light up. The man had short, spiky white hair, and red eyes which seemed to see right through anyone nearby and short, sharp nails which could slice through brick. Anybody who came within 3 metres of him immediately knew that something was off about this man, and they stayed as far away from him as possible.

When the man finally seemed to reach his destination, a bus pulled up and opened its doors. The bus driver was a man with glowing eyes which unsettled even the most magnimous men.  
"All aboard the bus to Youkai Academy," the bus driver chuckled, his chuckle a strained sound which bore fear into the soul. The white-haired man slowly walked on and took a seat at the very front. As soon as he sat, the bus driver looked at the boy curiously and said, "What's your name, boy?"

"Isn't it impolite to ask the name of others before giving your own?" The man finally replied, his ring giving off a small glare. His voice was masculine, and women would swoon at the very sound of his voice. "If you must ask, my name is Aono Tsukune. I doubt you of all people would be willing to give a name either way."

"Very astute, boy. Your attitude may get you killed someday," The bus driver chuckled again. This Aono boy was going to be very interesting.

"If I die, I die. Though if someone kills me, I'm sure you know that they would experience excruciating pain."

"Of course, young _master_," The bus driver mocked Tsukune. "Either way, I'm sure as much as you'd love to chat, we're at the Academy. I'm sure the headmaster would be angry if I made one of his students late again," The bus driver cackled maniacally as Tsukune walked off the bus, the doors closing behind him.

"Well…. That was fun. I suppose it's time to put a better disguise on, isn't it?" As soon as Tsukune uttered those words, his coarse silver hair turned black, and his blood-red irises turned chocolate brown. Tsukune stopped to look around at this new environment and was quite pleased. The ground was full of sediment, and there seemed to be a sea of lava or blood 40m down from his current location. There was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head attached to a sign saying "Youkai Academy". All in all, Tsukune felt he would enjoy his stay

As he walked down the path, he noticed the graveyard-like setting, and all the tombstones. While walking, he heard bats fluttering around, and smirked. His scouts were watching for potential dangers, as he asked. As he finally went past the graveyard into the clearing, he heard the sound of clattering wheels against rock behind him, and was suddenly hit by a bike. 'Damn these slowed instincts, now I have to fraternize.'

When he looked up, he saw a stunning girl with pink hair wearing a school uniform. He duly noted the rosario she wore on her choker 'Ah, a vampire. It seems like luck is on my side.' Tsukune thought, internally smiling. As he moved his hand to get up, he felt his hand on soft flesh, and the girl gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl suddenly frantically cried out, "I'm anemic, and I was riding a little quickly…"

"It's no problem at all, but you should be mindful of your surroundings." Tsukune smiled warmly at her. She began to blush when she saw Tsukune smile; it reminded her of happiness, an emotion she scarcely felt back in the human world.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" She took a handkerchief out of her pocket, and began to wipe the blood off. As soon as she brought it to her nose, she began to get dizzy again. "This smell…. It's so…." The girl began to move closer to Tsukune's neck. His eyes narrowed as he noticed what she was beginning to do, and stopped her.

"Please don't drink my blood, I'm afraid that it would be bad for both of us if I lost anymore of my blood," Tsukune sighed, still smiling at the girl.

"Oh, of course! I'm so sorry; it's just that I'm a vampire." She finally began to take in his features, and took in a barely masked gasp. He was gorgeous. "A-are you a freshman at Youkai academy?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for stumbling over her words.

"Yes, I'm Aono Tsukune, and I am a freshman at Youkai Academy. May I please have your name?" Unknown to Moka, they were being watched by a pigeon. The pigeon flew away and landed in the hands of the Exorcist, who began cackling at the turn of events. Back in the clearing…

"I'm Akashiya Moka… Do you hate vampires?" Moka inquired, hoping he would say no.

"Why would I hate vampires? Don't you believe that it would be rude of me to presumptuously hate another group of creatures simply for existing? I judge _people_ by their actions and words, not groups."

"I'm so glad to hear that! Would you please… be my friend? I've never had a friend before…" Moka drifted off, before suddenly snapping back into reality. "Of course, if you don't want to…"

"Of course I'll be your friend. After all, you seem like a nice person." Tsukune's smile faded as he looked at his watch, "Oh crap! We'll be late! Let's hurry!" Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and ran off towards the gym.

**----- After the entrance ceremony ---**

Tsukune looked around his class from his seat. There seemed to be lots of different monsters, some of them worse than others. He could point out many monsters he'd have trouble with, especially the succubus in the very back. After looking around, Tsukune began to tune into the teacher's speaking.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher, Nekonome Shizuka! Ah, I think you guys already know, but Youkai academy is a school for monsters." The teacher finished as she shifted her weight, pointing to the board. "Now that the world is under the control of humans, we Youkai have to learn to get along with the humans for coexistance's sake." She suddenly held her pointing stick out at the class. "That's why, our number one rule states that you must stay in your human form at all times except in the case of emergencies! Second, you must conceal your identity from other students. Does everyone understand?"

Tsukune saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and noticed a gangly, idiotic student about to speak. He had long hair, and a smirk that simply irritated the hell out of Tsukune. "What boring rules. Why can't we just eat the humans and rape the girls?"

Tsukune laughed at the stupidity of the monster. 'Yeah, rape the girls, and eat the humans until you get shot down by an AK-47 and then experimented on, killed, or bred as livestock. Great plan, genius.'

"You can't do that, because all the students and staff here are monsters. You won't find a single human."

The idiot grunted and went back to licking his pencil with his super-long tongue. **(A/N: Any perverts in here understand what I'm saying?)**

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tsukune caught a glance of Moka's pink hair before smiling, as she said "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost after the entrance ceremony. I'm Akashiya Moka." Moka then noticed Tsukune and rushed towards him and enveloped him in a hug "Tsukune! Isn't it great we're in the same class?"

At this, the "perv-tards" and jealous teens all began to grumble "I'm gonna eat that ----" one of them said.

Tsukune smirked, and said "It sure is, Moka. Why don't you sit in front of me?"

Moka sat down, and the teacher began the class again. After class was over, Moka began to "drag" Tsukune around (willingly) to look everywhere. It turned out Moka loved architecture, and she began gushing over the entire school. No matter where they went, someone was always uttering threats to Tsukune. He found it hilarious that they all had the assumption that they could kill him, while he could destroy the school with a snap of his fingers. Tsukune and Moka finally stopped at a vending machine. Moka bought tomato juice, and Tsukune decided to hack the system and get a can of the headmaster's **red** wine. When they sat down to drink, Tsukune was suddenly grabbed and thrown to the sides by Komiya, the retarded pencil-licker. "You're Akashiya Moka, right? Why is a beauty like you hanging out with a guy like this? How about being my girlfriend, Moka-chan?"

Moka brushed him aside, and glared, "I'm with Tsukune now." Moka ran towards Tsukune, and picked him up. They began to walk away, while Komiya sulked and got ready to annihilate Tsukune.

**---On The Rooftop---**

"That was scary," Moka suddenly said, wiping a small sheen of sweat from her brow. "Are you alright, Tsukune?"

"Of course I am, somebody like him doesn't even deserve to touch me," Tsukune smirked, positively radiating confidence.

"Wow… What kind of Youkai are you, Tsukune?" Moka suddenly began to look at Tsukune with sheer curiosity in her eyes. She had wondered what kind of Youkai Tsukune was ever since she met him. Most Youkai would simply flee from her once hearing she was a vampire.

"I'm afraid it's against the school rules to tell, isn't it? You'll probably find out soon enough though," Tsukune stated, enjoying how curious she was about him.

"Oh, right…" Moka trailed off, remembering the rule.

**---Outside the Dorms---**

"Wow! These dorms are so spooky, and beautiful!" Moka gushed, loving every inch of the dorms.

"I've seen better, but they'll be enough," Tsukune shrugged. "Hey, Moka, do you want to look around the forest? Maybe there'll be some exotic flowers or something."

"Yes! That'd be wonderful, Tsukune!" Moka yelled, happy she got to spend more time alone with Tsukune **(A/N: Hmm, I wonder why?)**. As they got deeper into the forest, Tsukune was again pushed into a tree, and Moka was grabbed by a hideous creature with a large tongue. It was atleast 8ft tall, and had an 8-pack. The monster was not even wearing a shirt. Tsukune immediately knew that it was an ogre.

"So, you finally decide to do this, Komiya?" Tsukune smirked, and his eyes began to turn red, while his hair became silver and spiky. Moka gasped at Tsukune's new appearance, amazed that he could assume such a powerful form.

"Hahaha! As if you could defeat me, you weakling!" Komiya laughed as he tried to swat at Tsukune. Komiya grunted as he noticed that his hand went straight through Tsukune. "What? An afterimage?"

Komiya was suddenly kneed in the back of the head. As he got up, he growled, "You will die for that." He charged at Tsukune, who grabbed Moka and jumped back.

As Tsukune landed, his hand grazed her Rosario, and pulled it off. Moka looked down in shock, "The rosary… got removed?"

A huge burst of Yoki followed, and Tsukune smiled, while Komiya stared, his face turning even paler, and his body trembling. Moka's hair suddenly turned white, and her eyes nearly as blood-red as Tsukune's. Her bust and waist also grew in size. Moka brushed her hair away from her face, while looking around. "Are you the one that disturbed my sleep?" Moka put her right hand on her hip and glared, all the while smirking.

"What the hell… Could she be a Super Vampire?!" Komiya began to tremble even more, "It doesn't matter! I'll win!" He laughed and rushed towards Moka and punched her. Tsukune simply jumped out of the way and sat on the ground, watching with a large smirk on his face. Moka raised her foot and kicked him before Komiya could even land a punch. He flew through the air, unearthing large amounts of dust and rock, before hitting a cliff. He was down for the count.

"You must be the one who unsealed me… What are you exactly?" Moka narrowed her eyes at Tsukune, who simply smiled back at her.

"Well, let's see… I have silver hair, red eyes… I don't know. Wouldn't you rather talk about this somewhere else?" Tsukune simply replied, noticing that people were on their way towards Komiya

"Tch. If we must." Moka followed Tsukune into a deeper part of the forest. "What exactly are you? You can't be a simple low class monster."

"Nor am I. I am a Vampire, just as you are. There are large differences between us, though." Tsukune watched her anger increase, while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't joke with me! You can't be a Vampire, you barely have any Yoki!" Moka growled, her eyes narrowing and her hands balling into fists.

"Who said a Vampire must have Yoki? Look at my right finger." As Moka glanced towards his finger, she noticed a ring, similar to her Rosary.

"A seal?! But that must mean…" Moka trailed off, her bs-detector shutting down.

"Exactly. I am more powerful than a Super Vampire. I'm sure you'd love to hear more, but we both know how tragic it would be if your seal weakened. How about this: during the break, I will visit your house. I'm sure your father will know exactly what I am." Tsukune silently cheered, 'I GOT THE KEYS TO HER HOUSE!'

"If you have to. Make sure to watch over Moka for me. If any harm befalls her, I will personally castrate you." Moka glared, snatching the rosary from Tsukune and resealing herself. As she began to fall, Tsukune caught her, sighing all the while. Break was going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I want to skip from there to break, but that wouldn't be fair, so I'll just write up the next chapter with Kurumu. It should all be up by tomorrow or tuesday. Yay!**


	2. Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Duped

**Title: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Duped**

**All in all, I spent too little time on this chapter, so I'm sure there'll be some errors. I'll probably smooth it out during the weekend or something, maybe tmrw. Enjoy the plot twists.  
**

* * *

Tsukune rolled over in his sleep, his mouth watering. His dreams were vivid flashes of color until his brain settled on a dream in particular. He and Inner Moka were in her bedroom, "talking". Tsukune took off Moka's dress and planted kisses down her neck and around her collarbone. He slowly took one of her luscious breasts in his hand, and began to move it around, flicking the nipple. As Moka groaned in sheer pleasure, he began to kiss down from her cleavage to her belly button. Tsukune then laid her on the bed, and started kissing her calves, then her inner thighs, and around her pelvis, all the while avoiding her vagina. As Moka grew frustrated, and attempted to unbutton his pants, Tsukune stopped her, and…. **He woke up.**

Tsukune groaned, sighing as he began to change, his mind dwelling on the dream. 'So I'm falling for her, huh… It's to be expected, but…' Tsukune stopped his train of thought when he finished changing, shaking it out of his head. As he walked down the hall of his dormitories, he noticed lots of people who still had trouble keeping their human forms. A monster with a bull head running to the toilet – bringing a whole new meaning to the word bullshit - stood out the most, as Tsukune smothered a chuckle, while walking towards the school.

About 10 steps out of the dormitory, he heard Moka yell, "Tsukune! Wait for me!" Moka began to run towards Tsukune, as he waited patiently. "Did you have any good dreams, Tsukune?" Moka asked innocently. A vein in Tsukune's head pulsed suddenly, but then quickly calmed. It's not as if Moka could have known what he dreamt about.

"Of course, Moka. How about you?" Tsukune grinned, before looking at his watch "Crap… Let's run!" he grabbed Moka's hand and they quickly ran towards homeroom, Moka being ignorant of the blue haired beauty watching them from behind a tree. As the figured disappeared to go to homeroom, Moka spoke up again, "Hey Tsukune, you still haven't told me what kind of monster you are…" Moka pouted.

Tsukune sighed, knowing that Moka should know. Naturally, he told her Inner half, but he only told Inner Moka part of the stories. Nearly all Youkai shunned him for his existence, simply because he could kill them all consecutively without breaking a sweat. That was the fear he, a Z-Class vampire invoked. "It's complicated… How about I tell you at lunch?"

"Yay! I'm going to hold you to that promise, Tsukune!" Moka beamed, positively radiating happiness, she finally got to learn of Tsukune's heritage. Tsukune smiled back at her. As they started to stare at each other, Moka suddenly sniffed the air and noticed his scent.

Tsukune sighed again, and before Moka was able to suck his blood, he intervened, "Moka… Please don't suck my blood, I'd rather not let anyone suck my blood unless…." Moka gasped, not realizing how Tsukune felt about his blood.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune---" Moka began, before she was cut off by Tsukune.

"It's alright Moka, you didn't know, and I understand that Vampires need blood. After all, it's either blood or anemia. I know which one I'd pick!" Tsukune smiled at Moka, and Moka smiled back, happy that Tsukune understood. "Oh, I just realized I have to do something, I'll see you at homeroom, Moka!" Tsukune suddenly ran off, leaving Moka to wonder if she did something wrong.

Tsukune wandered around until he reached a lake, and took out a vial. He bent down, **(A/N: Got assraped by Kurumu… nah, jk)** and filled the vial with water from the lake. He then picked some weeds **(NOT DRUGS)** off the ground, and put them inside the vial. After he was satisfied with the results, he pocketed it, and began to walk towards the trees, when he heard a groan of some sort. There was a blue haired, large breasted woman on the ground, near the pussywillow. Tsukune knew that it was a trick, but he was bored, so he decided to go along with it. "Somebody… Help me please…" Tsukune heard the blue haired beauty groan.

'That's my cue,' Tsukune thought, running towards the girl "Are you alright?" he asked, helping the girl up. As soon as she was up, she began to rub her ample, bountiful, voluptuous (whatever…) assets against his chest. Tsukune, conditioned by his training, pretended to be surprised, "Uhhh…. What are you doing…?"

"My chest… it feels like it's going to explode…" she panted, still rubbing.

"Oh, that sounds bad, I'm going to have to take you to the infirmary!" Tsukune began to lead her, but she suddenly looked him in the eye, and he felt an illusion begin to form. 'Hahaha, so the game begins, does it?' Tsukune mentally laughed, pretending to be under her control.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled from behind him.

Tsukune (thankful for the opportunity to explain) pretended to be startled and looked behind him, "Moka! Over here! I think she's sick, we should get her to the infirmary!" Tsukune nearly blew his guts out, laughing at how fun this would be once he saw the glare coming from the blue-haired girl.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked, concern laced within her voice. Tsukune could tell the succubus (or so he assumed, from the illusion) was taken aback by Moka's kindness.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I think I'll go to the infirmary on my own, thank you Aono-sama, Akashiya-san," The girl said as she ran off.

"How'd she know our names?" Moka wondered, putting her right finger on her lip, while supporting her elbow with her left arm, propping up her cleavage.

'I will not look, I will not…' Tsukune mentally chanted. "I'm sure we're popular around the school after what happened to Komiya." Tsukune looked around, as he heard the bell ring.

"We're going to be late! Let's hurry!" Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm, and they ran quickly. As soon as they reached homeroom, they panted after the long run. Sealing made Tsukune weak, he reasoned.

**--After Homeroom—**

"…and so, I'm going to play along with it. Don't take any of my words seriously; I want this succubus to learn her place." Tsukune fished. Inner Moka mentally smirked at his remark; the boy was stealing her trademark.

"A succubus? That sounds dangerous Tsukune, she might be able to hurt you," Moka said, worried. She had heard tales of the jealousy of succubi, and it often caused the downfall of most people.

"I'm not worried Moka, she is inferior to me. I will tell you who I am after this is all over… Just, please don't leave me." Tsukune struggled; Moka could tell he was pouring his heart into the words.

"Tsukune, I won't leave you. We'll be friends for as long as we live." Moka smiled, lifting Tsukune's mood immediately.

'Friends, huh? Nothing more? We'll see….' Tsukune then shook his head, and replied, "Of course, Moka. For as long as we live." He began to smirk again, but he noticed the succubus come up.

She was short, only about 5ft tall, and she had a large bust size, making up for her height. She wore a creamy **(yellow, pervs)** vest and a white shirt underneath. She had her hair tied into a ponytail, creating an amazingly cute look **(A/N: But honestly, I don't like her looks… nor personality…)**. She jumped down from behind the stairs, flashing her white ***cough*** panties to all who were looking. "Akashiya Moka! I, Kurono Kurumu, - the succubus- came here to challenge you. For the title of school beauty! You are in the way of my grand plan to create a Youkai harem all for myself. I'll start with your boyfriend, Aono Tsukune!"

Tsukune sweatdropped, "So I'm just a pawn…?" Tsukune noticed she was trying to get him to look her in the eyes, and so he stared her in the eye.

Kurumu grinned, and used her charm on him. "I will win this fight, Akashiya!"

Moka looked at Kurumu, "Don't the school rules say not to reveal your identity?"

Kurumu glared at Moka, "You have gotten in the way of my grand plan, I don't care about the rules. Right, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Master" Tsukune attempted to drone on, all the while roaring laughter went through his head.

"But Tsuku—" Moka started

"Please, Moka. You only see me as a juicebox. Ever since I came here, you tried to suck my blood." Tsukune said monotonously, sighing inside. As soon as Kurumu turned to laugh at Moka, Tsukune gave her a small wink, lifting her spirits profoundly.

"Now, darling. Let's go to the infirmary." Kurumu led the way to the infirmary; all the while, her "slave" was following.

Moka was silently following from behind, ready to put her part of the plan into action.

--Flashback—

"_Take my rosary off? Why?" Moka queried, curious as to why Tsukune would not fight Kurumu himself._

_"I don't want anyone to know of my powers, you see, I was invited here by the headmaster for a reason. I wish I could tell you why, but I'm sworn to secrecy. Thus, they must think that I'm a human." Tsukune explained as best as he could, knowing that the mystery was driving Moka insane._

_"So you want me to wait for you to cough before entering?" Moka asked, getting back to the task at hand._

_"Yes, then she'll likely attack us, and I'll awaken you." Tsukune smiled._

--End Flashback—

Moka waited outside the door, oblivious to what was going on inside. Kurumu was thinking of the best way to bed Tsukune, while she began to unbutton her sweater. She threw Tsukune on the bed, and then slinked towards him, like a cat **(OMG, eRape!)**. Before she could kiss him, however, Tsukune hugged her, and coughed. Moka burst in the door, and gasped at what she saw.

"Well, it seems the succubus's plan hit a standstill, didn't it?" Tsukune laughed, moving towards Moka and putting his arm around her. Kurumu began to growl.

"You bastard! You tricked me? **ME?** I'm tired of you! If I can't have you, nobody can!" Kurumu roared.

Suddenly, wings began to sprout out of Kurumu's sweater, tearing the **back** of it. She rushed towards Tsukune, when he took off the Rosary of Moka.

Again, a large amount of Yoki erupted, yet Kurumu seemed unaffected by it. She continued to attack before being kicked through the window by Inner Moka, who then looked at Tsukune and scoffed, "Leave me out of your petty squabbles, I'm sure you could solve them yourself."

"Ah, but I'd be expelled if I did, the headmaster told me that Saizou was the last straw." Tsukune smiled, unnerving Moka.

Moka went after Kurumu again, who tried to dive-bomb-nail attack her, but Inner Moka promptly dodged and kicked Kurumu in the head, snapping many bones. Afterwards, Inner Moka walked towards Kurumu, and scoffed "You pitiful succubus. You should stay away from what isn't yours. If you ever attempt to steal Tsukune from me again, I will kill you."

Kurumu nodded in fear, and Inner Moka walked away. Before Tsukune could put on her Rosary, she kissed him. Tsukune started blushing, as Moka's tongue attacked his. He felt pure ecstasy, and began to believe that Moka was to be his mate. After they were done kissing, she whispered in his ear, "Had a nice dream? Don't let the big bad Kitsune burn you up about it."

Tsukune stared at her warily, "I take it you're going to mark me?"

"Maybe next time…."

**--Afterwards, the next day—**

Moka walked up to Tsukune, trembling with anticipation. She would do it today. She had to do it today. Tsukune looked at Moka and said, "Morning Moka, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Ah! Of course Tsukune," She said as she was startled out of her reverie. "Could we talk somewhere private?"

"Of course," Tsukune smiled as he led her towards a more secluded area, "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, you see, my inner self told me your true race, and I want you to know something…." Moka trailed off, gazing at Tsukune with puppy eyes

"Yes?" Tsukune smiled at her, hoping she wasn't going to ask him of his lineage.

"I love you, Tsukune!" Moka suddenly jumped and latched herself onto him.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Why would Moka talk about a kitsune? Hmmmm....**


	3. What You See Ain't What You Get

**I personally think this chapter is awesome. Hope you guys love it :D**

"_Knowledge is power, and power begets corruption. The only way to break this cycle is through sheer willpower. I have managed it, but have you?" - Me_

* * *

_Last Time..._

_Moka walked up to Tsukune, trembling with anticipation. She would do it today. She had to do it today. Tsukune looked at Moka and said, "Morning Moka, did you have a nice sleep?"_

"_Ah! Of course Tsukune," She said as she was startled out of her reverie. "Could we talk somewhere private?"_

"_Of course," Tsukune smiled as he led her towards a more secluded area, "So what's on your mind?"_

"_Well, you see, my inner self told me your true race, and I want you to know something…." Moka trailed off, gazing at Tsukune with puppy eyes_

"_Yes?" Tsukune smiled at her, hoping she wasn't going to ask him of his lineage._

"_I love you, Tsukune!" Moka suddenly jumped and latched herself onto him._

_--And now… The moment you all better have been waiting for...---_

"Oh…. and what made you say that?" Tsukune replied warily, noticing that something was off. Moka's hair was far too shiny, and her usually green eyes had become blue. The last feature of Moka which tipped off Tsukune was her rosary. It was gone.

"Well, when I saw you beat Kabooboo, I knew I had to have you!" Moka cheerfully replied.

After staring at Moka for an eternity, Tsukune burst out into laughter. "Is _that_ the BEST imitation you can do?! Honestly, I've seen birds do better imitations of Moka than you!"

"I'm not a clone! Tsukune, you know it's me! Look at my boobs! And my long legs!" 'Moka' insisted, glare-pouting at Tsukune.

"Yes and your Rosary? Oh, and what about your pink hair and green eyes? Did they magically disappear?" Tsukune laughed, before finally becoming serious again. Tsukune began to enunciate every single word in a voice which promised death, "Where is the real Moka. What did you do to her?"

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing her again, so you'll have to settle for me! The genius witch of Youkai Academy, Yukari!** (I should've said Yuri Academy…)**" Yukari laughed, waving around a pink wand with a star in the center.

"Well midget, I believe it would be in your best interests to tell me where Moka is, before I'm forced to do something drastic. Did you know that monsters can succumb to pain quite easily? What do you think witches would feel without their wands?"

Tsukune grabbed Yukari's wand and was about to snap it in half when she finally shouted "Stop it! I'll tell you where she is… All I wanted was your love." Yukari bawled, hitting his chest. As soon as Tsukune gave back her wand, she yelled "IDIOT! **(AKA Baaka!)** and ran away, conjuring a pot to hit his head. What she did not expect (because she didn't look back) were Tsukune's eyes to turn dark black, leaving the pot levitating above his head before being crushed into oblivion. Any spectators watching would notice that there were no existing remnants of the pot.

Tsukune knew that it was crucial to look for Moka as soon as possible. Tsukune began by entering her dormitory, and was shocked. Her usually vibrant pink room had been trashed by an intruder. There was stuffing from her many pillows scattered everywhere. When he tried to look for clues, he noticed that the trail had been erased through sheer magic. There was obviously more than one witch doing this. Tsukune noticed a ripped shirt of Moka's **(geez, I'd love to see the vampire Moka wearing it…) **lying on the floor. Tsukune decided it would be best to see if he could track her through scent. Lifting up Moka's shirt, he was amazed to realize that there was no odour. Tsukune could not even feel any remnants of Moka's yoki within the room.

Tsukune stormed down to the chairman's office, and burst through the door, clenching his fist with all his might. "I need permission to release my power! Moka has been kidnapped, and as a daughter of the Lord of Death, Shuzen Kensei, **(LOL, means moustached power)** the Academy will be at risk if she is found to be missing!"

"What do you assume the effects to the academy will be if you release your power? You and I both know that it is risky to release a power great as yours." The chairman stared Tsukune directly in the eye, his own eyes glowing.

In response, Tsukune's eyes glowed red, and his hair white. "I'm sure you also know that Akashiya Moka is Shuzen's favourite daughter. The only one capable of stopping him would be me. I refuse to fight him again unless I must, and he never listens to reason."

"Very well, this _will_ make things interesting. Make sure to reseal your powers before any major damage is caused to the barrier. Give me 10 minutes to issue an evacuation; and you may begin." The Chairman began to cackle, reminding Tsukune of the annoying bus driver.

_--10 minutes later—_

After Tsukune was sure the majority of students were gone, he knew that it was impossible to prolong this any further. Tsukune closed his eyes, and focussed on his ring. To anyone looking on, it would seem as if a white haired man was standing up, yet asleep. As Tsukune's ring began to glow, he readied his finger. As soon as he judged the brightness to be enough, Tsukune slipped off the ring and shoved it down his pants, into his pocket.

A burst of yoki rippled through the classrooms, causing explosions in the chemistry lab, and immense decaying within the biology storeroom. After all the major occurrences happened, Tsukune opened his eyes, and smirked at the sight. The school was in ruins, and it was much easier to search everything. 'I've still got it,' Tsukune thought, enjoying the fun he was going to have with his prey.

Deep inside the dungeon, Akashiya Moka awoke. Her hair began to turn silver, and her eyes turned into a coarse black color, which caused shivers to go down the spine of even the most conditioned monster. She began to snarl and twist against her restraints, but it was useless. Every move she made forced water towards her.

As Tsukune heard a shriek, and sensed a large release of power, Tsukune immediately knew that Moka was in trouble. He ran to her location as quickly as possible, only to be greeted with a surprise.

Moka had _changed_… Her normally silver hair had begun to achieve stripes of black, and her intoxicating red eyes had become a dark violet. Tsukune immediately knew what had happened. Moka had turned into a True Vampire.

True Vampires were rated as SSS-Class monsters, and the last known True Vampire to ever exist was Shuzen, Moka's father. They were capable of many thins which regular Youkai and vampires could not even fathom. When Count Shuzen had assumed his True Vampire form, every single vampire in existence had attempted to kill him. By slaying the strongest vampires who opposed him, Shuzen became a dark lord.

Shuzen had then begun to attempt to dominate the Youkai and human world. He had reached the gateway between the human and elven realm before he had been stopped by an unknown Youkai, of great capacity.

As Tsukune looked at Moka's pitiful writhing, he knew that something had to be done before Moka went past the borders of sanity, and attempted to annihilate all Youkai from the universe.

"Moka…. Can you hear me?" Tsukune whispered, brushing his hand against her cheek and giving a wistful smile. While Moka attempted to bite his hand, Tsukune dodged her every attempt, and looked her square in the eye. "Moka, don't you remember last night, when we kissed? Do you really want to give that all away for vengeance?"

"Grr..y…ye…..TSUKUNE!" Moka growled, straining out those few….words(?). Tsukune immediately smiled, she was still conscious.

"Listen carefully Moka. You have become a True Vampire, one of the strongest Youkai in existence. True Vampires only have three paths. They can conquer, destroy, or create. Your father faced the same dilemma when he awakened, and he had to be stopped, and nearly killed. What will you do?" Tsukune smiled, staring her straight in the eye.

"I….will….do… NONE OF THOSE!" Moka suddenly yelled, spitting (accidently…) into Tsukune's face. Tsukune opened his mouth, and he was about to speak again, when he decided against it.

Tsukune slowly moved his head towards Moka, knowing that in her hypersensitive state, any sudden movements could enrage her. When Tsukune's lips finally reached Moka, he began to kiss her passionately. As his tongue began to enter her mouth, her tongue and his began struggle for control, yet fervently pleasured each other. When Moka's tongue became submissive, he decided it was time to seal her powers. Quickly, he did something **(really retarded…)** which no one else would dream of. Tsukune released some Youkai into her mouth, before quickly moving his away.

Moka began to scream and thrash, pulling against her restraints, and nearly destroying the entire area. When she began to calm down, her hair became a vibrant shade of silver, and her eyes a piercing red. Tsukune could sense that she was beginning to calm down. Finally, her hair returned to its normal pink, and her eyes once again became emerald blue.

Tsukune undid Moka's restraints **(or I skipped the other part that you might've enjoyed)** and picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bus stop. Waiting for them was a single yellow bus, driven by the Bus Driver. As the door opened, Tsukune put his ring back on, sealing some of his powers. The bus driver grinned when he saw Moka, and was about to make a comment when Tsukune said, "No comments. Just get to Shuzen's house, now."

The bus driver frowned when hearing the location Tsukune wished to go to. It was a remote castle in an otherwise beautiful county, but barely anybody left the castle after coming back. "Are you sure it's wise, boy? Kensei will misunderstand you, as he always does."

"You and I both know that it's for the best. If he misunderstands this small act, I'm sure he'll love my announcement." Tsukune grinned, moving his hair away from his face.

"Of course he will; Moka's the first one who ever fell in love with somebody like _you_." The bus driver grinned, aware that Moka was awake.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, old man. We both know that it may bring the world towards fruition. A True Vampire and I would create either the greatest boon to the world, or the greatest weapon against it. It is all about how the world continues from there."

_--At The Castle—_

As soon as Tsukune stepped off the bus, lightning crackled. He grimaced, and trudged forwards in the lake of daffodils and tulips, and he finally crossed the bridge towards the castle. The castle was large enough to seemingly reach the sky, and it had 4 towers in each corner, holding various weapons and defence mechanisms. As they reached the towering door, Tsukune knocked once, and then waited for a servant to open the door.

"Please follow me sir, the Count has awaited your arrival," The green, scaly monster croaked. Tsukune immediately knew that Shuzen kept hobbits as slaves. Stupid and weak creatures, hobbits relied on their pitiful magic to attack any enemies. They had nearly faced extinction when met with the force of the ogres, until the Dark Lords intervened, and forced the two sides to truce. There was still much bitter history between the two races.

Once Tsukune was in Moka's room, and the hobbit had left, Tsukune decided to lay her on the bed. Tsukune softly lowered Moka onto her sheet, and was about to leave, when she pulled on his sleeve. "Tsukune… please don't leave," Moka whispered, afraid Tsukune would leave her after seeing what she had become.

"Of course not," Tsukune grinned and slipped into her bed with him. Moka's bed was quite comfortable, and he immediately felt himself drifting off to sleep.

_---When Tsukune Wakes ---_

Tsukune awoke to footsteps thundering up the stairs. Tsukune quickly looked at the position he and Moka were in. 'Oh crap….' Tsukune cursed. Tsukune had his hands around Moka's waist while her head was tucked into his chin, and his leg was nestled in between her thighs.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Shuzen yelled, startling the two.

"Father, this is Tsukune, he attends school with me," Moka said respectfully, not once meeting Count Shuzen's eyes.

"I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS! WHY IS HE IN BED WITH YOU?!" Shuzen thundered, about to destroy Tsukune, when Tsukune finally spoke.

"Please Shuzen; is that the way to speak to the 4th Dark Lord? The same one who saved you from yourself?

"You can't be! He was far younger than you!" Shuzen cried, startled.

"Please. Time knows no bounds for me, and we both know this. I have decided I love your daughter. Do you wish to oppose me?" Tsukune uttered coldly, veiled threats laced within his words.

"Of course not Tsukune, Lord of the Light," Shuzen bowed his head respectfully.

"Thank you very much Kensei. Could you please prepare a room for me? I'm afraid that resealing your daughter has tired me." Tsukune smiled again, embracing Shuzen.

"Of course, I will get one prepared immediately…. Did her true nature awaken?" Shuzen finally asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes, however… I believe she may be able to surpass that amount of power with the proper training.

To be Continued.

* * *

**Oooh, Tsukune's a Dark Lord? Wooow, I thought there were only three! Hahaha, nah.. I just made up that little bit 10 seconds ago. I hope you enjoyed this chappy, I should have another one out tomorrow :) (If I can think of "what next") - If you have any ideas, put them in a review, and I'll consider them.**

**Tyvm for reading  
**


	4. A Startling Announcement

**This is a nice, fluffy chapter that further serves to establish the plot and everything. I would have to say that we will soon begin the "rising action" phase, in terms of dumb English plot diagrams. Enjoy!**

"_Love is power, yet power is not love. Those who seek power will always lose to love. Which path shall you forego, that of a power hungry man, or that of the peaceful, loving man? Only time shall tell." – Me_

_

* * *

---5 Weeks Later---  
_

"HA!" Tsukune's foot hit Shuzen's temple, sending Shuzen flying 40 metres back. Once Shuzen had stopped moving, and got up, he began laughing.

"Tsukune, you're as good as ever, aren't you? Sealed and you still kicked my ass!" Shuzen laughed, and suddenly stopped, once he noticed Moka walking in the room.

"Father! Are you alright?" Moka ran up to Count Shuzen carrying a bowl of hot water and some first aid utilities, her pink hair swaying in the wind.

"I'm fine, Moka. Tsukune and I were simply sparring, as we used to do before we were separated." Shuzen laughed wholeheartedly. Moka frowned, remembering how submissive Shuzen was towards Tsukune. In the vampire world, you were only submissive to those stronger than you. That must have meant that Tsukune was the strongest Youkai in existence!

"Tsukune, could I please talk to you in private?" Moka quietly asked. Tsukune had to strain his ears just to hear her voice.

"Of course you can, Moka. I actually wanted to discuss something with you," Tsukune smiled, making Moka's heart beat faster, and causing the "blush effect".

Tsukune followed Moka into her room, noticing the sly wink he got from Shuzen. He sighed, 'that man will probably do something redundant and try to push us together…' Once they had reached Moka's room, Tsukune and Moka both sat down on her bed. Moka began blushing and Tsukune looked at Moka. "What did you want to talk about, Moka?" Tsukune enquired, knowing that she probably wanted to know his strength.

"Well, Tsukune…" Moka pushed her index fingers together while pouting and looking down. Tsukune took the opportunity to admire her beauty. She was wearing rainbow coloured sandals, which showed off her recently painted pink toenails. Moka had foregone the regular shirt-skirt look, and decided to instead put on a pink dress which went down to her calves, and tauntingly left everything to the imagination. "Exactly how strong are you?"

Tsukune sighed, he was right. Moka wanted to know how strong he was. "Well, Moka… Do you remember Youkai Academy?" Tsukune asked, happy to be the one to tell her.

"Uh… No? What happened to it, Tsukune?" Moka asked, looking down into her lap again.

"Well… I kind of unsealed when you were kidnapped. The school is in ruins. Everybody is fine though, I asked the Exor… the chairman to evacuate everybody. He understood the need for me to unseal myself."

"Oh… I'm sorry you had to do so much for me, I was caught by surprise. I was walking to get you, when a pot hit me on the head, knocking me out. I wish I could have helped you though…" Moka sighed, tears running down her face.

"Relax, Moka. They won't hurt you again, I won't let them. I also have something I'd like to discuss with your inner self. Could I please take off your rosary?" Tsukune asked softly, hoping she was over her trauma.

"Of course, Tsukune," Moka smiled, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Tsukune reached, and grabbed Moka's rosary, surreptitiously rubbing his hand against her breast. Moka gasped, when she was suddenly unsealed. Moka's transformation occurred far more quickly than it had previously. When Moka's transformation was done, her yoki had doubled compared to her original yoki. After Tsukune was done admiring Moka, she decided to speak. "So Tsukune, what is it that the _Lord of Light_ wanted to talk to me about?"

Tsukune sighed, she was pissed. "I couldn't tell you unless I had to. Too many people have simply feared me because of my standing. I've never even known my parents, because they died to give birth to me."

"Died?" Moka gasped, curious as to why Tsukune's parents would have to die for his birth to occur.

"Moka, you were taught about the Vampire hierarchy, correct?"

"Yes. At the bottom there is the regular vampire, and afterwards are the Super Vampire, and lastly the True Vampire." Moka cocked her head, wondering why Tsukune wanted her to repeat such trivial knowledge.

"Well, that's not the true vampire hierarchy. At the very top of all vampires, able to abolish the world, is the Eternal Vampire. My father was an Eternal Vampire. In order for me to be born as one, he had to give me all his powers, and his life force. It came to the point where my mother tried to stop him, but she also ended up giving me her life force. That is where the story ends though. I'm not an Eternal Vampire. I am something much stronger, nearing the level of God." Tsukune finished, looking at Moka's stunned expression, returning it with a wry smile.

"Tsukune… You lost your parents? How did you survive so long in this world?" Moka asked. If a Vampire lost their parents, they would instantly become an outcast. It came to the point where many vampires had to take up jobs as bounty hunters just to stay alive.

"I fought. Whenever somebody insulted me, I destroyed them. Then I met the Dark Lords, there were only two at the time. They trained me to become as strong as I am, and I now surpass them." Tsukune continued, "So how about changing the topic? I'm sure that you'd love to spend some time with me unsealed."

"O-of course, Tsukune. Follow me." Moka led Tsukune towards a remote location within the estate, full of exotic plants and large, tall, woody **(*cough*)** trees. When they came to a clearing, Moka began to talk again, "Tsukune. Kiss me. Now."

Moka began to force off Tsukune's shirt, and threw him on the ground. She then proceeded to pounce on him, and force her tongue in his mouth. His tongue and hers battled for dominance. Whenever Moka's tongue seemed to gain dominance, Tsukune would attack more fiercely, and Moka would fight back. In the end, they both lay on the ground, panting. Tsukune decided to speak. "Moka… I love you, and I couldn't think of mating with anyone else. I know that your father approves of me, but will you?" Tsukune asked, seemingly nonchalantly, as he gasped for air.

"Of course I would, Tsukune. You're everything I look for in a mate." Moka smirked playfully, slinking towards Tsukune as a cat. Tsukune then decided on his course of action.

"I have your answer. I suppose I shall ask for your other side's approval." Tsukune smiled at Moka. "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon enough."

Moka pouted, her adult features giving her a more refined look which tugged at Tsukune's heartstrings even more. She finally decided to reply, "Very well, Tsukune. You had better bring me out soon; I don't want to spend a long time without my mate."

Tsukune smiled and kissed Moka once more before reattaching her Rosary. After Moka was back to "normal", Tsukune explained what happened, "… So I was wondering, if you would allow me to be your mate?"

"Of course, Tsukune!" Moka squealed, her face shining in the sunlight. Tsukune smiled and bent down on a knee.

"Well then, to take a card out of the humans' books… Akashiya Moka, will you marry me for all of eternity?" Tsukune held out a ring similar to his own.

"Yes…" Moka whispered, ecstatic that Tsukune was marrying her so early.

"Well, I hope you don't mind the ring, it's just like mine, except it seals less demonic energy. This ring can be taken off by you, and it will release your other self. You can also consciously choose to let her take control. This is just an engagement ring though, the wedding ring will be _much_ more spectacular," Tsukune smiled as he slipped the ring on her left middle finger, and removed her Rosary.

Moka looked down, admiring the ring. It shone a bright red in the light, and she could even access some of her yoki! If this was the engagement ring, she wondered how spectacular the wedding ring would be. "It's beautiful, Tsukune… thank you," Moka struggled to say, before she burst into tears, hugging Tsukune.

_--Back in the House—_

"YOU WHAT?!" Shuzen yelled out, filling the entire realm with cries of glee. "I knew you could do it,

Tsukune! When's the wedding?"

"Ah, well… would it be possible to do it by next Friday?" Tsukune asked, unsure as to how weddings worked.

"Of course it's possible! I could have it done tomorrow if you want!" Shuzen quickly ran up the stairs and made a phone call.

"Geez, he's like a rabbit on caffeine AND crack… I mean….. Wow, he is quite unpredictable." Tsukune corrected himself.

Moka covered her delicate mouth with her slender hands and began to laugh, "Tsukune, you're so funny."

Tsukune smirked and replied in a condescending tone, "Well, you can't return me now."

Moka frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Of course I could! You should count yourself lucky that I agreed to marry you, Tsukune!"

"Ah, fine… you wiinn…." He sighed, collapsing into the armchair.

_---Day of the Wedding, Moka's Room---_

Moka was inside her room with her sisters and mother, getting ready to marry the man of her dreams. Her family had been beyond ecstatic, and her mother had even decided to come to the castle and help Moka get ready! As her sisters finally finished, Moka looked in the mirror and gasped, "Wow… I'm so gorgeous… Thank you Kahlua, thank you Migoto!" Moka said, near tears.

"Careful Moka, we don't want to smudge your makeup, do we?" Migoto asked. Migoto was a tall, slender women with curves in all the right places. Her beauty was second only to Inner Moka's, and she had a perfect bust size. Men would fall in love with her as soon as they saw her, and she flaunted her "power" as often as possible.

"Of course we don't, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate having to sit through that again!" Kahlua laughed. Kahlua was an average height woman with large, voluptuous breasts. Moka often recalled how childish Kahlua was, and they always looked back, laughing upon those times.

_---Day of the Wedding, Tsukune's Room---_

"Relax Tsukune, she won't suck your blood yet," Shuzen laughed, as he watched Tsukune pace nervously across the room. He was wearing a black tuxedo with black dress pants, and a blood red tie, and he was also looking at the ring.

"What if it doesn't work? It would be useless marrying both of them if only one of them could appear at once!" Tsukune yelled in frustration, slamming his hands on a table.

"Watch the table, it's an antique! Moka wouldn't mind if it doesn't work, she loves you, and understands that you'll work extra hard to please both of them," Shuzen recalled, pacifying an angry Tsukune.

"Let's hope so," Tsukune sighed.

"It will work. Believe me, I know that it's complicated to make a seal of that fashion in such a short amount of time, but if anyone is capable of it, you are."

"If you say so Kensei," Tsukune smiled, imagining how beautiful Moka would look.

"I know so. Now let's get ready, it's about time for the wedding."

_---After they put on the rings---_

**(AN: Sorry, I've never been to a Christian wedding, and I didn't want to screw up)**

As soon as Moka's wedding ring was placed on her hand, she began to radiate an emerald aura. All the onlookers gasped in surprise as Moka seemed to split into two, and both the Inner Moka and the Outer Moka were standing there, at the same time. "What is this?" Inner Moka looked around, surprised that she was unsealed. She looked to her left, and saw Tsukune, and to her right, she saw… herself?

"Did we just split?" Outer Moka cried in surprise, causing Tsukune to smile.

"Apparently you did. Didn't we have a honeymoon to be going to? I booked tickets, and there's not enough time to spare."

"But there are two of me!" Both Mokas consecutively shouted.

"I'm sure we'll be able to get an extra ticket. Now let's go, the plane will leave in one hour!" Tsukune and the Mokas rushed down the aisle into the limo. As the "Just Married" limo left, everyone stared on in shock at the turn of events.

_---Inside the limousine---_

"You made a new seal… That could split us into two separate bodies?" Inner Moka asked slowly, trying to make sure she understood the situation properly.

"Yes, I realized that it would be unfair to either of you if you couldn't spend the same amount of time with me, I love you both equally and I don't want to hurt either of your feelings." Tsukune smiled at his mini-harem. **(AN: BWAHAHAHA! Nah, that's not how he feels about it)**

"Thank you so much Tsukune! Now we can spend lots of time together!" Outer Moka yelled in approval.

"What exactly do you expect to do at school, Tsukune?" Inner Moka asked, her red eyes sparkling in the light.

"Well, it is possible for you two to phase into one being. Both of you have to tap the eye of the seal. It _should_ also be possible for you to communicate just like you both used to, but I'm not sure." Tsukune repeated, trying to remember his "sales pitch". "Also, I was wondering if you two would like to travel around the Youkai and human worlds with me. I believe that an organization known as Fairy Tale is becoming more active, and they may be harmful to all races."

"I'm willing to go, Tsukune." Outer Moka smiled, her smile lighting up his day.

"As am I. The more to attack, the better," Inner Moka sadistically smiled, looking forward to this.

"Well, we'll be going after I finish something for the Chairman of Youkai Academy, we should be able to leave by the summer break!" Tsukune enthusiastically replied, looking forward to the trip… and the honeymoon.

_---In the Hotel---_

"That was a tiring flight," Outer Moka sighed, remembering how hard it was to sleep with the noisy engine.

"That engine was annoying, I would have ripped it out if possible," Inner Moka pouted, thinking of what to do next.

"So, uh… Does anybody know what we do on honeymoons?" Tsukune asked, genuinely curious **(LMFAO INNOCENT BASTARD)**.

As soon as he said those words; the girls' ears perked up. "Leave it to us, Tsukune" Outer Moka said, unbuttoning her vest

"Yes Tsukune, we will show you what happens on honeymoons." Inner Moka began to unbutton Tsukune's shirt.

_**To…Be…Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_**It kills me that I had to stop there. It seriously does. But you will enjoy the next chapter, I'm sure of it. See ya later people.  
**


	5. Some Things School Doesn't Teach

**So yeah, next chapter. The next few may or may not be late, I'm going to camp. I'll try to bring my laptop with me, but I don't even know if they'll have any internet there, so cross your fingers. If they do have internet, I'm just a hax0rs away. BTW: The laptop is seriously slow, so yeah.**

**ALSO: I changed the last chapter, adding a time skip of 5 weeks between ch 3 and 4, in order to build some suspense, and I may just incorporate flashbacks from those 5 weeks. Either way, I'm sure you'd love to hear me chat, but there's a lemon to suck!  
**

"_The end of one is the beginning of two" – Me. Can also be read as "The end of one is the beginning of another"_

Legend: **"Inner Moka's Speaking"**

"Outer Moka Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock as his eyes took in the sight. Moka **(I'll refer to her as a single person, in this case)** had stripped down to her undergarments, skimpy lingerie made entirely of black lace. The lingerie had holes in it, but it was purposely made in order to prevent viewing of the best part of her breasts. Tsukune's mouth began to water as Inner Moka unbuttoned his pants and began to slowly stroke his penis. Outer Moka came towards Tsukune and began to kiss him on the mouth. Once she was done, Outer Moka moved down towards Tsukune's penis, and both Mokas' began to lick along the sides of it. Outer Moka gasped as it began to grow in length and width. Tsukune grunted as his vision became red, and both Mokas began to lick their lips as Tsukune came into their mouths.

After Tsukune had recovered he began kissing Inner Moka's calves while fingering Outer Moka's breasts. As he moved up to her inner thighs; and finally her pelvis, Inner Moka began to grow impatient with Tsukune. He finally let his lips meet Moka's vagina, and began to trace the outside of it. He then flicked her clitoris quickly before returning his tongue to her vagina, thrusting it slowly inside, and licking up as much of her juices as he could.

Outer Moka began to whine in jealousy, and Tsukune immediately moved to her. He began to kiss her collarbone and trace his finger around the outside of her breast before flicking it with his tongue. Tsukune then began to kiss downwards, between her breasts, to her bellybutton, and finally to her labia. Before Tsukune could begin licking however, his eyes began to glint. Tsukune took his penis, and quickly thrust his penis inside Moka. Outer Moka began to scream in seemingly excruciating pain, which swiftly turned into ecstasy. Inner Moka sighed, and placed her vagina above Outer Moka, who began to lap up her (Inner Moka's) juices. She then began to kiss Tsukune and both Mokas' screamed as they came from Tsukune.

Tsukune removed his penis from Outer Moka, and thrusted into Inner Moka, who began to growl. He smirked, and began to pump harder, causing a squelching sound to emit from the point where their bodies were meeting. Tsukune began to lick her breasts as Inner Moka and Outer Moka kissed **(HAWT)**. Tsukune then began to grunt and pump faster, causing Inner Moka to groan as they both came.

Tsukune and both Mokas'then began to clean up after themselves, and shower. Inner Moka sighed and then finally spoke, "Tap your seal, it wouldn't be right if we both spent time with Tsukune."

"But why? You could just stay in the room?" Moka's ears perked up as she spoke.

"It would be boring. I might as well watch you two while you gamble and 'play'."

Outer Moka sighed and tapped her ring as Inner Moka did the same. Inner Moka exploded into a flash of vibrant colors as she seemingly disappeared.

_---Back At School (After Honeymoon, Approx 3 days after they would've found Ruby)—_

Moka sighed as she remembered the intoxicating nights that she and Tsukune had spent together. School was painful compared to the fun that they had both enjoyed at the resort. Moka couldn't wait until the next time she and Tsukune were able to spend time together.

In a different section of the classroom, Tsukune was also mulling over the honeymoon, his sentiments similar to Moka's. Tsukune knew that the chairman was laughing at the situation in the school, a rampant police force versus two newlyweds. The old man just couldn't be bothered, though. As Tsukune was about to get up, he heard the teacher, Miss Nekonome begin to speak. "Aono-san, Akashiya-san, the chairman wishes to see both of you."

Tsukune smiled as he and Moka began to make their way to the chairman's office. Lord only knew what that man wanted to talk to them about, but Tsukune was sure that it was regarding his mission. Not one to be disappointed, as soon as they walked into the room, the chairman began to speak with the exact same words Tsukune had predicted. "Tsukune, I believe you came to this school for a specific purpose?"

"I suppose I may have… I may have came here to learn how to coexist with humans; or I may just have came here to clean up after an old man's faults." Tsukune looked the chairman straight in the eye as he spoke, indulging in the chairman's good-humoured expression.

"I suppose that may be true. It also may be true that you have not yet completed this task. Let me help you. The newspaper club will be facing difficulties with the student police in the future, I suggest you join them. I'm sure you already know one of their members, a charming succubus by the name of Kurono Kurumu," The chairman cackled, perceptive of how the two knew Kurumu.

Moka began to shift her weight uncomfortably as Tsukune laughed, "Of course, I suppose we may as well. It would be interesting to see how a werewolf reacts to the most exquisite, untouchable woman in the world," Tsukune grinned, picturing the expression that Morioka Gin would make.

"A werewolf? In this school?" Moka asked suddenly, broken out of her reverie.

"Yes, he's the president of the Newspaper club. He's not as bad as you would think, he had tried to fight the Student Police last year," The chairman explained.

"Well Moka, let's go. I hope to see you again, chairman," Tsukune and Moka bowed before leaving.

_---In the Newspaper Clubroom---_

Kurumu suddenly jumped up from her chair when a knock was heard on the door. Gin opened the door and his eyes widened before quickly returning to their normal size.

Moka smiled and began to explain, "I am Akashiya Moka, and he is Aono Tsukune. We would love to join the newspaper club, if we could, Mr…?" Moka trailed off, uncertain where to continue.

"I'm Morioka Gin, but you may call me Gin. I wish I had known that a woman as beautiful as you was coming to join the club, I would have brought flowers, **(Lol, he's good, eh?)**" Gin smiled, light reflecting off his white teeth.

As Tsukune held out his left hand, Gin noticed the wedding ring. He looked at Moka's hand and saw that she also had a similar ring. Gin cursed his luck. He would have to get rid of this fool. After a long pause, Gin finally brought his hand out to meet Tsukune's, and he pumped it vigorously, amazed when Tsukune managed to control both of their arms to the extent that Gin's was barely moving.

Tsukune and Moka walked into the clubroom, when a startled Kurumu shouted, "YOU BITCH! I SPENT 3 WEEKS IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kurumu's normally happy blue eyes were narrowed in fury, and her breasts bobbed with her as she jumped.

"I'm sorry for anything I did to you. You shouldn't have attacked my mate, that's all," Moka said matter-of-factly.

Kurumu growled, about to reply when she was cut off by a cocky, smirking Tsukune, "Ladies, please. There's no need to fight over me. Kurumu lost and Moka won. Isn't that the end of the story?" **(NOT ON MY WATCH!)**

"You cocky bastard!" Kurumu came at Tsukune before she was stopped by Gin.

"Now, we shouldn't harm our fellow club members," Gin placated, trying to stop Kurumu from stealing his kill.

Kurumu sighed, "Don't think I've forgiven you two."

Tsukune and Moka sat down as Gin began to explain the rules of the club to them. They were not to mess with the student police, not to go raping random men (Kurumu scoffed indignantly at this), not to piss off the headmaster, and finally, they had to find out who the serial pervert was **(Can't discover the perv if he doesn't target a lady's man)**.

Tsukune smiled as he spoke aloud, "I bet that pervert is a real wolf, eh Gin?"

Gin's spine prickled at Tsukune's words. 'That bastard knows! I have to kill him!' "I'm sure he is, Tsukune," Gin managed a strained smile before Moka looked between the two, her hand on her bottom lip

"Huh?" Moka and Kurumu said simultaneously.

"I'm just saying, we'll have the identity of the pervert by tonight," Tsukune smirked, relishing Gin's expression. By the end of the day, the wolf would be crying in pain.

Gin became infuriated at Tsukune's cockiness, and knew immediately what he had to do.

"Tsukune, follow me, I think I have a lead on the pervert that you might want to see."

As soon as Gin's back was turned, Tsukune motioned to Moka, and winked, motioning for her to stealthily follow and they began to walk down the hall. Gin finally stopped near a window, propping up some barrels. "What are you doing, Gin-senpai?" Tsukune regarded him curiously. Why a pervert would try to frame an innocent person was _totally_ beyond him **(don't you love sarcasm?)**.

"Take this camera and look inside Tsukune, I think this is where the pervert hides. Tsukune mentally sighed and looked inside, preparing for the flash of a shutter. He was not disappointed. Gin laughed at Tsukune, "Moka will be mine, and nobody will know that I, Gin Morioka am the serial pervert!"

Tsukune gasped in shock as he heard the sound of girls running towards him. Tsukune quickly sprinted away from the scene of the crime, leaving Gin standing there alone. Gin walked away, and decided to make his move. Once he saw Moka, he asked, "Moka, will you please meet me on the rooftop at night?"

"Of… course, Gin," Moka struggled, remembering what Gin had tried to do.

Gin smiled in thanks, and began distributing photos of Tsukune's "peeping" to the entire school.

_---At Night, on the Rooftop---_

"He's a pervert, Moka. You should give up on him," Gin began, his hand slowly brushing against hers. Moka looked up at Gin with her eyes wide, tears leaking out.

"He can't be a pervert… He's… TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled loudly. At her yell, bats began to fly towards Moka, and acted as clothing, fully enveloping her. As the bats began to fall of, Moka's true self was released, causing Gin to stumble back in fear.

"Moka…? Are you alright?" Gin asked, fearing for his life.

"You lowlife scum, you peep on girls and then you blame it on my mate? Then you decide to hit on me? You bastard, know your place!" Moka shouted, as she began to attack Gin. Before Moka could get very far, Gin began to transform into a werewolf, and Tsukune burst up the stairs with popcorn, getting ready to watch the fight.

As Moka went to attack Gin, he disappeared, startling Moka. Gin reappeared 15 metres away, and taunted, "A vampire, are you? Well even if you are a vampire, you can't touch a werewolf during a full moon!"

Gin began to attack again, Moka barely dodging each attack. Tsukune sighed, and began to get up, but he remembered something. "Moka! Your power is still sealed! You have to concentrate to release your full power!"

Moka gasped, remembering the seal on her finger. As Moka closed her eyes and began to concentrate, Gin smirked. "Giving up, are we? I don't believe it'll be that easy."

Gin went to attack Moka again, when he was stopped mid-step by Moka herself. She had been able to tap into enough of her power to move swifter than Gin could. Gin's chances of winning were those of a toad in a snake.

Moka roundhouse kicked Gin in the temple and somersaulted midair, kicking him in the chest with both feet before yelling, "Know… Your… Place!"

Gin crashed through the rooftop, and landed on the ground, 50 feet down before groaning in pain. Tsukune smiled, and put an arm around Moka before whispering into her ear, "Let's go to our room."

"Our room?" Moka regarded him seriously for a moment, "Aren't the dorms separated by gender?"

"I don't live in a dormitory, Moka. I stay in one of the staff rooms, and as my wife, the same privilege is extended towards you."

Moka grinned roguishly before following Tsukune to his… _their_ room. What happened next, was a story for the birds.

_---Next Day---_

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were out trying to sell their newspapers. After 15 minutes, they noticed that nobody was buying their newspapers, and Kurumu stormed towards a stall which seemed to be selling newspapers. "What the hell?! You're stealing all our business, and you're not even an official club!"

"I'm afraid that you're wrong there," A purple haired girl spoke. She had dark purple/blue eyes and fangs. She was wearing a standard school uniform which she looked ugly in. Honestly, Tsukune began to question if she was a woman or a man. "You see, I'm Keito, president of the Super Newspaper Club, and we have been given permission to sell from the Student Police."

"The Student…Police?" Moka asked, remembering the talk that Tsukune had with the chairman. 'Then this must be part of the chairman's plan, to allow Tsukune to take care of them!"

"Yes, the police force given power by the chairman himself. Don't' tell me you didn't read your handbook," The girl scoffed, spitting at the ground. As she began to walk away, Moka noticed that the ground began to burn, and smoke was produced. She gasped, 'Tsukune's going to fight a venomous spider?! This will be bad, they're really strong!'

To Be Continued

* * *

**In those 5 weeks between chapter 3 and 4, they progressed past summer vacation, and meeting Ruby. Ruby has not yet been met, nor saved, and that will probably occur during Tsukune + Moka's "trip". Also, Yukari's not in the club, because she's still a self centered bitch who kidnapped Moka. Lastly, Gin hadn't been caught because he hadn't tried to frame Tsukune, so he stayed pretty much as low key as a peeper could be. Next chapter? Spider vs Vampire, and beginning of full student police confrontation. I can't wait to see Kuyou outmatched, outclassed, and with his pride shoved up his flaming albino ass.**

**- TD Sugoi**

**BTW: R&R if there's something you liked or didn't. I'll do my best to write well. If you have any suggestions for how the next 1-2 chapter(s) shall progress, just write them in a review, if you actually want to write out part of it, PM that part to me.  
**


	6. The Foxy Spider

**Haha, yeah. Camp tomorrow, so I quickly wrote this chapter for you. The first chapter that I've actually proofread btw. What does that say about my confidence? Anyways, the battle between Kitsune and Vampires shall take place next time, so look forward to it! Like I said, idk if I'll be able to do it or not, it all depends on whether I can get internet, and etc.**

* * *

_---Last Time---_

"_I'm afraid that you're wrong there," A purple haired girl spoke. She had dark purple/blue eyes and fangs. She was wearing a standard school uniform which she looked ugly in. Honestly, Tsukune began to question if she was a woman or a man. "You see, I'm Keito, president of the Super Newspaper Club, and we have been given permission to sell from the Student Police."_

"_The Student…Police?" Moka asked, remembering the talk that Tsukune had with the chairman. 'Then this must be part of the chairman's plan, to allow Tsukune to take care of them!"_

"_Yes, the police force given power by the chairman himself. Don't tell me you didn't read your handbook," The girl scoffed, spitting at the ground. As she began to walk away, Moka noticed that the ground began to burn, and smoke was produced. She gasped, 'Tsukune's going to fight a venomous spider?! This will be bad, they're really strong!'_

_---Now…---_

Keito turned around once more before scoffing, "You idiots don't know what you're up against. I suggest you back down now before Kuyou-sama murders you." Tsukune's ears perked at the mention of Kuyou, his 'target'.

"Oh, really?" Tsukune laughed, his mouth twisting into a wry smile. His eyes regarded Keito playfully, as if she were an inferior being below him. All in all, it pissed her off.

"You bastard, are you mouthing back to me? Do you have any idea who _I_ AM?!" Keito screeched, legs seemingly emerging from her stomach. Her head began to mutilate into an even more retarded form as she became a venomous spider, listed as an A-Class monster.

Tsukune laughed, "Of course I'm talking to you, genius, did you think I was talking to your slaves over there?" Tsukune pointed at Keito's mind-controlled slaves casually.

Keito glared at Tsukune before she cracked. She sent silk attacks Tsukune's way, but before anything could attack him, they were all blocked by a silver blur. As soon as the blur stopped moving, Keito was amazed to learn that it was Akashiya Moka. "DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Keito yelled, focussing on attacking Moka at the moment.

Moka smirked, and ran towards Keito, dodging each strand of silk thrown towards her. Once Moka had reached her, Keito quickly decided to grab Kurumu with one of her threads of silk. "You coward, using other people as hostages? Do you think that it would stop me if you simply held someone who I don't care about? Learn…" Moka pulled her foot back, "Your…" Moka kicked Keito in the head, "PLACE!" Moka finally grabbed Keito and sent her flying. Kurumu began to shiver in fear once more at the power of Moka, and realized that it was nearly impossible to win a _one-on-one _fight against Moka.

When Keito finally landed, she crashed through the roof of the Student Police headquarters. "Did you just destroy part of the roof, Keito?" A cold, sinister voice asked, sending shivers down her spine.

Keito got down onto her knees, opened her mouth **(Sound familiar? Sorry.)**, and began to grovel, "I'm sorry Kuyou-sama, it was Akashiya Moka. She threw me here from the square. She is a vampire, nearly as strong as you are! However, I bring great news," Keito burst out, fearing for her life.

"What is this news, and how will it convince me to save your life?" Kuyou asked; his eyes boring into hers.

"Aono Tsukune did not attack me whatsoever, in fact, I sensed little yoki from him. I believe him to be a human," Keito spoke, her head lowered respectfully and fearfully.

"I see… You have done well, Keito. This is indeed good news. A human in this Academy? I _was_ beginning to get hungry… Bring Aono and Akashiya for interrogation." Kuyou commanded, his voice leaving no room for interjections.

"Of course, Kuyou-sama," Keito bowed and quickly ran away, relaying the orders.

_---Before Class---_

"They should attempt to bring us in for questioning, so I think it would be best if you split your personalities again, Moka." Tsukune spoke gravely, worrying Moka.

"But can't you beat them, Tsukune?" Moka asked, her emerald eyes beginning to widen in fear at the implications which rose from her question.

Tsukune chuckled, "Of course I can, Moka. Though I doubt your other self would forgive me if I left her out of this fight. The chairman told me that they usually interrogate their prisoners using known weaknesses of their race. That means that you will be subject to water torture, and I physical torture." Tsukune began to frown, realizing how much of his yoki would need to be sealed away. He would be a human in strength, and it would be too easy for them to kill him.

"How do I split into two bodies?" Moka began to wonder what it would require, remembering stories about witches and magical circles.

"All you need to do is imagine yourself splitting into two bodies, and visualize the majority of your yoki flowing into the new body," Tsukune spoke, his voice quiet and unwavering as time dragged on.

Moka closed her mind and began to draw the image in her head. She tried time after time again, until she finally managed to split into two separate beings. Once her other self was out, Inner Moka began to speak, **"What's this, Tsukune? We are in separate bodies again; does that mean you want us?"** Inner Moka smiled roguishly at Tsukune's blush.

"I always want both of you, Moka. It will have to wait though because we will have a fight with a kitsune. I'm sure you've always wondered how strong they are," Tsukune smiled, as Moka's elongated fangs became larger and her eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"Try to suppress as much of your yoki as possible, and wait for a while, alright? I need to get captured by him until I force him into a fight with us. The rooftop should be a good location, it's open and many people will be able to see." Tsukune finished, thinking his plan through. If everything went according to plan, they would both survive. If anything went wrong though, Tsukune would likely have to inject his blood into Moka, giving her more Youkai than any other monster would be able to handle.

Inner Moka pouted and quickly gave Tsukune a kiss before hiding on the rooftop. Tsukune began to grin widely, 'The conditions have been set, Kuyou. Now your reign as the school's dictator shall end.' **(See the Code Geass in there? Lelouch always said that kinda shit)**

Moka regarded Tsukune for a moment, knowing that he must have a rivalry with this Kuyou, or at least the kitsune race for some reason. Moka vowed to get to the bottom of this, when the school bell suddenly rang, and broke Moka out of her reverie. "Let's hurry!" Moka yelled and grabbed Tsukune's arm, running towards homeroom as fast as she could.

Tsukune could've sworn his arm popped out of his socket. Raw strength and lack of self control were a bad combination. Tsukune ran quickly to keep up with Moka, when they finally reached homeroom. Moka and Tsukune promptly sat down, exactly 3.1415926535897932382646 seconds before Ms. Nekonome arrived inside the classroom.

About 5 minutes into class, the door burst open and 3 students, wearing dark uniforms burst in. These students were wearing white armbands with the words 'Student Police' written on the side, and they were all ready to transform at moments' notice. Tsukune regarded them seriously for a second before nearly bursting out into laughter.

"Excuse me for interrupting Miss. We are here to bring Aono Tsukune in under charges of being a human, and Akashiya Moka in, under charges of consorting with a human," The first one said, his sadistic brown eyes lighting up with fury. This particular Youkai was only a reptile, the weakest creatures Tsukune had ever faced. Even the jealous succubus had been easier to deal with.

Miss Nekonome suddenly frowned and looked to them, "Are you sure? Tsukune fits in here perfectly, a feat which no human would be able to accomplish."

"Yes, we are sure, Miss. Please excuse us," The second one said, his eyes holding a small form of remorse. Tsukune decided that Cronie #2 would only be knocked out; not killed.

Finally, the last one spoke, "Get up you filthy human! If you don't get up, I'll beat you until you wish you were able to!" The retarded, illiterate snail **(that's the Youkai he is. Phail, eh?)** spoke before spitting some slime on the floor. Tsukune slowly got up, and internally laughed at his luck. 'It's time to scare some noobs.' Tsukune thought. He noticed that nobody else was looking at him except for the third speaker, and so Tsukune decided to release a small amount of yoki. While the snail was staring at him, Tsukune's eyes quickly turned red and then became their regular shade of chocolate brown.

The snail suddenly screechedand flew back a few metres before realizing that it was safe. The snail came out of his shell, likely in the same fashion he came out of the closet.

Tsukune snickered at his joke, and followed the so-called supreme police force. As soon as Tsukune and Moka left the room, whispers began to erupt in the classroom. Within 10 minutes, the entire school knew of the arrest of Tsukune, and detainment of Moka.

Once Tsukune and Moka reached the dungeon, they were separated.

Tsukune sighed, remembering the last time he was here. The student police was obviously too cheap, or too poor to have it renovated. The dungeon stunk of dead fish, and there were still piles of rubble inside. The rancid odour of decomposing fish was so strong, that Tsukune would be sure Ms. Nekonome lived here, if it wasn't for the crying prisoners. Although, it was possible that Nekonome was a sadistic freak, Tsukune seen his fair share of _that type_ ofwomen_._

Once they reached Tsukune's interrogation room, he was roughly shoved inside. As soon as Tsukune heard the click of the door lock behind him, he began to pace, and acted as a human would when caught inside a school for monsters. Sitting on the chair, he placed his head into his hands and began to sob. In the beginning, it was hard to release tears; however Tsukune decided to do something exponentially easier. Tsukune pictured the time when Moka had been kidnapped, and his tears immediately flowed freely.

"Dear god, I'm addicted to her now, I really need to get help," Tsukune muttered, realizing what he would do to feel her loving touch again. It took all of his willpower not to break through the cell and go 'save' Moka.

Eventually, Tsukune heard the lock click and an albino man with a menacing aura walked inside the room. The man had blond hair and blue markings over his eyebrows. Tsukune immediately knew that this man was Kuyou; everything about him screamed 'retarded fox'. The way his long, fugly golden hair hung, how he had a permanent scowl nested on his face… It seemed as if Kuyou was bred to spread misery and hatred through his sadomasochistic ways. Tsukune nearly laughed when he saw the emo-marks running along Kuyou's arms **(My personal touch. Remember kids, down the road, not across the street)**.

Kuyou spat as soon as he saw Tsukune, "You humans make me sick, you know that? Killing your own kind simply because you can, and then persecuting monsters because we're so different," Kuyou snarled, his eyes becoming red.

Tsukune laughed, his bitter voice resounding throughout the room, "Please. Let me ask you this much, have you Youkai not done the same? If a monster is orphaned, you send it to live as a slave, and when a monster grows weak, you kill it. I honestly believe that humans are the better race at this point." Tsukune smirked, noticing the effect he had on Kuyou.

"Silence! Do you think a human could understand the Youkai world? If you are weak, then you do not deserve to live!" Kuyou yelled.

"Oh, and now you become a hypocrite? 10 seconds ago you were mouthing off to humans for killing their own kind, and persecuting others. How would a vampire treat a succubus? How would a succubus treat a blob? **(That dude from the love-love alliance)**" Tsukune yelled, 'attempting' to get up.

Kuyou hit Tsukune against the back of the head, sending him sprawling across the floor. As soon as Tsukune attempted to get up, Kuyou put his foot on Tsukune's head, forcing it to stay down. Kuyou snarled, "Are you sure you want to treat me that way when your girlfriend is in the other room, screaming?"

Images of Moka being hit by water were suddenly shown in front of him. Tsukune gasped, not believing his eyes. Moka began to scream more, and more until she became limp. "Moka… WAIT! I'm a human, alright? Now leave her alone!"

Tsukune internally smirked. The cards were nearly down, and he was still winning. Kuyou had no idea how much pain he would face for this. It was obvious that Moka's torture was fake, considering how Tsukune had tweaked her genes to the extent that water could not harm her **(a good genius help those who need it, what do you expect?)**

Kuyou laughed, "Well then, I suppose you shall be burnt in front of all the students in the school in 2 hours. Enjoy your last minutes, you lowlife scum."

With that, Kuyou was gone out the door. Tsukune smirked once more, before sighing. It was time to finish this.

_---At The Stake, 1 hr, 50 minutes later---_

The situation seemed hopeless for Tsukune. On all sides, he was surrounded by the Student Police, and Kuyou himself was watching, not 10 feet away from them. As the executioners began to light their torches, Tsukune transformed.

Everyone in the school gasped at Tsukune's sealed form **(the ring is still on, right?)**; especially his white hair and red eyes. As soon as Tsukune transformed, he broke through his restraints and knocked the entire Student Police unconscious, moving faster than a werewolf would be expected to. Finally, Tsukune ran up to Kuyou and drop kicked him straight onto the roof, where Moka was waiting. It was time to finish what had been started.

To Be Continued

* * *

**OMGz! Kuyou got kicked! Doesn't say much, but meh. Anways, I'll see you guys later. Chapter should be here on Saturday at the latest.**

**R&R so I can get better  
**


	7. Death, Disappearances, and a New Tool

**Well, I'm back from camp. I mostly wrote this chapter on the bus to, and back from there. I was actually suprised when I realized that 4 pages of regular paper, and 4 of drawing paper weren't enough to actually count as 2,000+ words. Either way, this chapter's done =]. This one's for you, Dragon Ninja 1138!**

"_Anger an arrogant fool, and they will attempt to put you in "your place". Anger those who are kind, and they will explain the situation. Anger those who are silent, and they will retaliate greatly" – Me_

* * *

Moka smirked sadistically as Kuyou crashed into the shed (on the roof). Tsukune had delivered Kuyou into a world of pain. Once Tsukune had jumped onto the roof, Moka walked hand-in-hand with him. As soon as they reached Kuyou, they were greeted with a surprise: Kuyou had transformed.

Kuyou's once tan skin had turned into a pale white, and there were blue markings all over this body. This new form of Kuyou had six tails (which were seemingly emerging from his waist) wrap around his body. Kuyou roared, irately emerging from the rubble. Tsukune smirked, "Well, the little fox comes out to play, huh?" Tsukune's eyes narrowed, "Prepare for your demise, Kuyou. I, the Lord of Light shall put you in our place."

Kuyou's eyes widened at Tsukune's title. A mere student was one of the dark lords?! "Impossible! You can't be a dark lord! I shall kill you for impersonating him!" Kuyou began to charge at Tsukune, his hands becoming enveloped in fire. As soon as Kuyou drew back his fist and attempted to connect his punch, Tsukune had disappeared.

"Eliminate me?" Tsukune laughed, appeared behind Kuyou, and hit him in the back of the head. "As if someone like you could even lay a finger on me!" Tsukune kicked Kuyou in the temple, sending him flying towards Moka.

"You bastard!" Kuyou yelled, "FLAME WHEEL!" Kuyou released a 'wheel' of bright blue flames, which began sailing towards Moka. She cried out in pain, before crumpling to the ground. Kuyou punched Moka twice in the gut, and thrice in the thigh, fortifying his hands with fire, "I may not be able to lay a finger on you, but I can kill your mate," Kuyou roared, rearing his hand back for one more punch.

Before the punch could hit, Tsukune disappeared and hit Kuyou multiple times in his knees, causing them to give way in pain. "Begging for mercy, are you?" Tsukune yelled, before punching Kuyou straight in the chest, causing him to fly backwards through the air. "NOT EVEN GOD CAN SAVE YOU NOW~" Tsukune appeared in Kuyou's flight path, and hit Kuyou straight in the back of the head with a toe kick; forcingg Kuyou to fly up into the air. Tsukune appeared above Kuyou, "DIE!" He folded his hands together raising them above his head, and swiftly lowered them using as much force as he could muster. Kuyou crashed straight down through the ground, before his life force ran out, and he finally stopped in his 'grave'.

Tsukune immediately ran towards Moka, before stopping in front of her. Tsukune kneeled down, "Moka? Are you alright?" He softly spoke, hoping for an answer.

Moka began to cough up blood. "Tsukune, I…. I don't…." Moka collapsed into Tsukune's waiting arms, unable to complete her sentence.

Tsukune looked at Moka, his red eyes wide, before remembering something… What happened to Outer Moka?

(Outer) Moka began to clench her stomach and thighs in pain. "What's… wrong… with me?" Moka dragged her feet up the stairs, her hands tightly gripping the arm rail. Once Moka had finally opened the door, she gasped. Moka's other self was lying unmoving in Tsukune's arms. Moka's eyes widened when she noticed her other self's finger tapping the (ring) seal. Grinding her **(…)** teeth together in pain, Moka did the same, and finally collapsed.

Tsukune walked towards Moka (in the same body now) and moving his lips to her neck. He was left with no choice. Tsukune slowly opened his mouth, revealing his elongated fangs, before piercing Moka's neck. He began to inject his blood into her, trying to ensure that his blood mixed easily with hers. When Moka didn't stir, Tsukune continued until he'd nearly fainted. Moka's life was in her hands now.

_---5 Hours Later---_

Moka suddenly awoke, her enchanting green eyes fluttering open as she tried to recall what had happened to her earlier. Moka gasped as her memory flooded back to her. She quickly brought her head up, only to be met by the pain of Tsukune's forehead impacting on hers.

"Ah!" Tsukune brought his hand up to his forehead, rubbing it in pain, until he finally noticed that Moka was awake. "Moka… You're alright now?"

"Of course, Tsukune…. but why aren't I in pain?"

"I injected some of my blood into you…"

Moka pouted, wishing she had the opportunity to drink some of his blood. Moka sighed, when suddenly….

"Aono-san! Akashiya-san! The chairman…" Ms. Nekonome suddenly stopped talking and began to stare. Moka's uniform was torn in several places; most noticeably around her breasts and hips.

Tsukune stared for a second, before wistfully draping his jacket over her shoulders, buttoning it up, and supporting her. "Thanks Ms. Nekonome." Tsukune and Moka began walking towards the chairman's office, hand in hand while ignoring the stares sent towards them. Once Moka and Tsukune arrived at the office, they were greeted by an unusual sight. The room was empty, and multiple papers were scattered across the floor and desk. Tsukune picked up one of the sheets, and narrowed his eyes. There were multiple markings which Tsukune had only seen once.

Moka looked over Tsukune's shoulder curiously, "Tsukune, what's that?"

"These markings are the symbol of the monster, Senoku; who is said to have the power and intent to destroy the world. The last time these markings appeared, it took nearly all my father's strength simply to seal Senoku away…" Tsukune trailed off, annoyed that human monster coexistence was threatened by such matters.

"So what's wrong then? Aren't you more powerful than your father?"

"That's not the point! He used a secret technique I know nothing about!"

Moka's eyes widened. An enemy that Tsukune couldn't beat? "Isn't there any way that you could beat it?"

"It's weak to silver and iron…. What if…? Yes, that might…" Tsukune immediately rushed to the chairman's computer, and excused himself and Moka from class for the next year **(Hahaha, what does that imply?)**. We're going to have to train or a while, Moka. Follow me."

They immediately rushed off while Tsukune called a limousine. As soon as they were outside, a large stretch limo pulled up, its doors automatically opening. "This is my personal limousine; it'll take us to my house. If you want, you could stay at school…" Tsukune offered, unsure of what to do.

"Idiot! You're stuck with me for eternity, and don't forget it!" Moka hit Tsukune in the chest, before getting inside the limousine and sitting down on a velvet seat.

Tsukune smiled, got into the limo, and sat down beside Moka.

_---Tsukune's House---_

Lightning streaked across the sky, leaving an ominous impression. Tsukune's house was located within the human world, inside a country called Canada. Moka shivered, her lips turning blue as she ran towards the house. It was a relatively small human home, with only one floor, and a few windows. The outside was a beige color, with a dark brown roof. As soon as Moka walked inside, she gasped at the brilliance of the house. It seemed to be a totally different place compared to what she saw outside! There was literally an infinite amount of open space, and Moka could've sworn that she was inside a mansion.

Tsukune grinned at her reaction. It was similar to how he had felt when the other dark lords bestowed this house upon him. "The inside of this house is contained in another dimension, there's enough space for anything we want to add. I'll show you to our room, and then I have to go buy some stuff."

Tsukune led Moka towards the room, and she gasped once she was inside. It was beautiful! There was a king sized bed, and even a vanity mirror specially prepared for herself. The wallpaper was a vibrant red with intricate spiral patterns outlined in a darker shade of red. The ceiling was a leafy shade of green, continuing the patterns which were on the wallpaper, outlining them in a shade of light blue.

Tsukune hugged Moka before leaving in his limousine. He pulled up outside of a ruined shop located within the innermost parts of the city ghetto. Tsukune put on sunglasses to hide his eyes, and walked into the store. This particular shop was run by Youkai who sold the best quality ores and gems in the world. As soon as Tsukune walked in, he went into the ruined bathroom, and entered the third cubicle from the left. Once Tsukune locked the door, he flushed the toilet twice, pressed a transparent button located on the flushing mechanism, and seemingly disappeared. In reality, Tsukune was sliding down a chute into the real store. After he left the chute, Tsukune dusted off his clothes, and walked through the 7th door from the right, being careful to avoid the door beside it. He then immediately walked up to the cashier and spoke slowly; enunciating each syllable. "I need 52 kilograms of steel, 3 kilograms of silver, and copper, 20 kilograms of iron, and two 18kt rubies and emeralds."

The cashier looked up from his dirty nails, raising an eyebrow. "So what? I have 20 orders to fill, and barely any time."

Tsukune took off his glasses and stared at the cashier. "I don't believe you understood me. The items I have requested are crucial to the survival of the world."

"Oh, and how's that? You gonna slay Zero or something?"

"I'm not going to slay an anime character. I must kill Senoku. If there's anyone who can do it, it's me. Aono Tsukune, the Lord of Light."

"O-of course, s-sir. I apologize for not recognizing you earlier." The cashier immediately went to the back of the store, and returned with a durable bag full of the metals and gems Tsukune had requested. Tsukune thanked the cashier after paying, and returned to his house. Once he looked into his room, he immediately smiled. Moka was asleep. He would have watched her sleep for days if he didn't have a job to do. **(Creeper who's in love with his wife? GG, bro) **Tsukune decided not to disturb her, and walked over to his workshop.

The room was full of various tools which could be used for nearly anything. The walls were covered with mounted weapons, shields, and other various items which were all crafted carefully by Tsukune.

He sat at the work bench, and began unloading the materials which he would need to work through the night. Tsukune grabbed the copper and silver, setting them aside for now. Then, he grabbed the steel, and put it within a plain clay furnace, along with ¾ of the iron, once the steel had fully melted. Once the iron had partially melted into the steel, Tsukune channelled his yoki into the combining ores, causing the liquid metals to glow a pulsating blue. After the metals had completely liquefied, Tsukune removed them; shaping the liquid into a long straight edge which ended at a point **(it's pointy).** Next, Tsukune melted the copper and 4/5 of the silver at the same time. Once they had both been melted into one liquid, Tsukune bit his finger, letting a drop of blood touch the new alloy. The alloy became red and began to glow, bringing the words _'Instant Death'_ to mind. He quickly poured the alloy around the now solidified steel-iron mixture, letting it become a border, separating the steel-iron alloy from the rest of the world. Finally, Tsukune melted the remaining ores together, allowing them to become as strong, and **(liquidy…?) **as possible before pouring this mixture below the now solidified metal. Tsukune quickly used his yoki to carve patterns in the metal, which glowed with a variety of energetic colors. Once Tsukune had carved the patterns into the iron-copper mixture, he carved a large hole in the center, approximately the size of two eyeballs. Tsukune took the ruby and emeralds, and created a ying-yang symbol with the gems, finally placing the gems into the hole. Tsukune sighed, took out his book, and waited for the metals to fully solidify.

Once the metals had become solid, and elegant, thin sword was formed. The sword had an elliptical hilt, with intricate, colourful, carefully carved patterns all merging at a single point which contained an emerald-ruby ying-yang symbol. The blade shone in different shades of red and blue, and at the point in which both ends met, there was a small tint of copper more prevalent than in the rest of the sword. Every so often, the colors would eventually change in consistency and patterns, giving the blade a unique look. The redeeming quality of this blade was the unique use of metals. Simply by adding copper, Tsukune had created a sword which could absorb yoki from an enemy and transfer it to Tsukune. The steel allowed for flexibility, while the iron allowed for durability. The silver could slay any undead, vampire, or werewolf with ease, making it by far the strongest weapon in the world. The emeralds and ruby were able to house yoki since Tsukune had merged the two using his own energy and blood. The sword was flexible, yet durable. Beautiful, yet light. It was the very epitome of power **(BTW: If anyone could draw that in Photoshop beautifully, I want to use it as a pic for this story... I'm good with Photoshop, but I'm not confident enough in my abilities)**.

Tsukune smirked and picked up the sword, testing its weight. It was perfect. There was just one final step…

Tsukune decided to give Moka some breakfast, and then show her the sword. Tsukune picked up a scabbard, which was an heirloom from his father, and placed the sword within the scabbard, and the scabbard upon his waist. He then went down to the kitchen, cooked breakfast, and brought it up to Moka's room.

Moka woke up to a kiss from Tsukune, his tongue and hers intertwining, melding them into one being. When Moka finally pulled away from the kiss, she gasped. Tsukune had cooked breakfast for her! Moka instantly dug in, relishing the amazing tastes coming from the food. Once Moka had finished eating, she noticed her other self sitting beside her on the bed **(Oooh, I smell a lemon…**). When Outer Moka frowned at her, Inner Moka shrugged, "I needed some fresh air. Besides, I was curious."

Tsukune laughed, and then he decided to show them his new sword. "So, uh… I was just in my workshop, and I made a sword. After all, the humans say that the best friend of every good warrior is a sword." Tsukune took off the scabbard and laid it in front of both Mokas.

Inner Moka removed the scabbard from the sword and gasped. The sword was more powerful than any weapon she had ever seen before. "This is amazing… I can feel the power coming from it!"

Tsukune rubbed his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah, Moka… could you channel your yoki into it? It's for a failsafe, just in case the sword falls into somebody else's hands."

Inner Moka frowned, and tried to channel her yoki to the weapon. It was difficult work, but after the fifth try, she finally managed to do so. Tsukune smiled at her, took back the weapon, and channelled his own yoki through it before stopping it, and "programming" their unique yoki signatures **(like a fingerprint? The best way I could explain it, really)**. The sword began to glow a bright green before suddenly becoming normal again.

"Anyways, I think I should explain what I plan to do. Judging by the markings, and the disappearance of the chairman, I think we only have one month to prepare. Considering what we have to do, I'm going to speak to Ken Dansei, (the only Youkai to have ever mastered all martial art forms) and request that he train me."

"Ken Dansei? But isn't he selective about his pupils?" Outer Moka finally spoke, wondering how Tsukune would manage to become this man's pupil.

"He owes me a favour after I saved him from death at the hands of other Youkai, I'm sure he won't mind. Either way, don't you think it's time we _enjoy_ ourselves?" Tsukune smiled, winking at both Mokas.

To Be Continued **(WITH A LEMON IF IM NOT LAZY)**

**

* * *

**

**OMG! A sword! Wonder what he'll do with it! What'll happen next? Will there be lemons? Why am I asking questions that I know the answer to? Either way, sorry I don't have more chapters today, but I'm seriously exhausted from camp =[. Later, guys.**

**BTW: Dragon Ninja 1138, if you're actually reading this, could you please post your next chapter for "The Heart of a Dragon"? It's a good fanfic :P  
**


	8. A Sorrowful Occasion

**Well, I'm not sure if I enjoyed this chapter, per se, but I'm still lethargic from camp, so meh. If you see any errors, feel free to point them out to me. I've also been thinking about getting a beta reader, so if you're interested, send me a PM. I'd probably send you the chapters through MSN because of my need to quickly release chapters (once a day is my preferred avg, and I don't like sleeping over my bedtime). **

"_Power is a finite resource which causes nothing but grief. Those without power are oppressed by those with power, yet those with power are often killed, or assassinated." - Me

* * *

_

Inner Moka smirked, her hands reaching towards Tsukune's pants. Right before her hands could reach his pants, Tsukune's cell phone rang. Tsukune sighed with resignation, and looked at the caller ID before his eyes widened in shock. It was from the chairman! Tsukune immediately flipped open his phone and put it to his ears. "Hello?" Tsukune hesitantly spoke, listening intently for any major discrepancies.

**"Hello, Aono. I believe I have someone you want?" **The voice spoke. The person behind the voice seemed to be a child, according to the high-pitched, scratchy voice. Tsukune's eyes widened, knowing immediately whom he was speaking to.

"So, you finally decided to call, did you? I didn't think you'd show yourself after my father sealed you, Senoku."

**"Well, I'm glad you know who I am. I'm sure you also know that there's only one way to settle this, don't you?" **Senoku taunted, outlining his/her voice with contempt and malice.

"Of course I do. Come to the place where it started, one week from now." Tsukune turned off the cell phone, before his eyes turned red. "I think it's time we pay a visit to Ken."

Inner Moka sighed; knowing she wouldn't be needed, she disappeared in a flash of green light, while Outer Moka looked at Tsukune in concern, "Tsukune will one week be enough to beat this monster?"

"It had better be. I know that if Senoku holds the chairman for longer, his spot as a dark lord will be up for contest. That will be the worst possible outcome for all Youkai."

Moka immediately understood. Nearly every single Youkai wished to be a dark lord at some point in their life. Whole races had gone extinct because of the fighting! Tsukune and Moka began packing their belongings, taking only what they needed, while Tsukune put his katana inside his suitcase, and put a simple steel katana into his sheath.

Tsukune called his limousine driver to pick them up, and in 15 minutes, they were on their way to the Youkai world.

Moka frowned, suddenly realizing something. "Tsukune, where exactly does Ken live?" Almost nobody knew where the master katanasman lived, some said he was living with dragons, others said he was living with vampires, while the most rash of them believed that Ken was dead.

"He lives where barely anybody could survive. Ken Dansei lives within the Snow Women dimension, in order to expose himself to the elements and become conditioned to them." Tsukune looked at the map he hurriedly stuffed into his pocket. The sheet of paper was full of wrinkles and its black ink smudged across the page. It was barely possible to make out the large "X" marking the location of Ken's house.

Moka gasped, "Wouldn't one of the snow women attempt to take him as their own? I heard they were a nearly extinct race, and they took whatever they could get."

"They tried…. It didn't end too well for them; they lost a large chunk of their land when they saw that Ken was capable of easily killing them all.

Moka's eyes widened. "Lost a chunk of land…? Did he destroy it, or…?" It was unfathomable to think that a katanasman would be able to easily destroy land.

Tsukune suddenly laughed at his wording. "No, he demonstrated his skills and made it clear that they would be killed if they attempted to take him unwillingly. The snow women gave him some land in which he could practice and live in, undisturbed." Tsukune slowly moved his arm around, testing its motion. His reflexes had slowed since he had last trained under Ken, three years ago. Tsukune was sure that nobody was sure about how many tutors he had, and how many people he had killed. How many lives were taken for no reason… Tsukune clenched his hand. This time would be different. He would save lives, not take them.

"Tsukune, I just remembered… You never really told me anything about yourself. You seem to know everything about me, but all I know is that you're a dark lord, and a powerful vampire." Moka tilted her head, her emerald eyes boring into Tsukune's very soul.

"Huh, I didn't? Well, I did tell you that I was ridiculed for being an orphan, right? One time, a zombie attempted to kill me, just because he "could", and I went berserk. I completely destroyed him, and his family. The zombie race was saved when the dark lords intervened, and took me under their wing. Ever since then, I've been trying to improve the world, so nobody has to suffer like I did." Tsukune's red eyes reverted back to brown, as he stared out the window reminiscently.

Moka sharply gasped; unaware that Tsukune nearly destroyed an entire race. "You wouldn't do that again, would you?"

"I can only think of two reasons that would ever happen again." Tsukune looked at Moka, his deep brown eyes mesmerising her. "One of them would be your death…." Tsukune's hand clenched again, "Then the last one would be the extinction of the human race…"

"Why the human race? Haven't they persecuted us just because we exist?"

Tsukune looked back out at the trees zooming by. He didn't speak for a few minutes. "Moka, do you know what happened in the beginning? Back before the human world and Youkai world were separated?"

"There was a war between the humans and Youkai which ended in the humans signing a truce with the Youkai?" Moka tilted her head, unsure as to why Tsukune would ask.

"Well, the war was started when Youkai began to push humans around. Vampires would kill humans, and excessively drink their blood, succubi would steal men from their homes, and ogres would rape women and eat men. The humans eventually got angry with the Youkai for doing this, and they tried to eliminate us all, as compensation. Eventually, after the truce, all proof of Youkai dwindled away, and they became nothing more than myths."

Moka's eyes widened. All the hatred that she had against humans was a result of what Youkai did? "So then…."

"Humans are hated for standing up against oppression from Youkai. The dark lords recognized this, and tried to work towards coexistence. I agree with them, and I think it's admirable that they want to correct our past wrongdoings"

Moka was about to speak again when the limo suddenly came to a halt. Tsukune opened the door for Moka, and she walked out, thanking him. Moka immediately began to shiver, it was freezing! Not wanting to be a bother, Moka slowly trudged along the icy path with Tsukune. Once it became clear to Tsukune that she was forcing herself, he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

Moka began to walk behind Tsukune holding onto his arm with a death grip which made him wince. Tsukune suddenly stopped, and Moka hit his back, sending them both toppling over, as an arrow flew above their head. Moka immediately rolled off Tsukune's back, about to jump up, when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about it. Just crawl with me."

Moka was amazed at how easily Tsukune was able to crawl above the frigid ice, while she clumsily moved, shivering intensely. Once they had crawled a kilometre, Moka was surprised to see a clearing devoid of ice. She immediately ran and indulged in the warmth which was present. "Tsukune, why is there no ice here?"

"It's so that those damn snow women stay away from me while I'm trying to sleep," A deep, mysterious voice answered. Moka's head immediately whipped towards the location of the voice. The man had spiky grey hair, and a rugged beard. His weathered blue eyes expressed both sorrow and kindness, while his smile revealed his jagged teeth. Moka then noticed the katana in his hand, and her heart skipped a beat. What was he planning to do?

"Relax old friend, I come here in peace. I need your help," Tsukune spoke. "Senoku is back, and the chairman has been kidnapped."

Ken snorted, "That fool? I thought your father took out Senoku for good!"

"Well, apparently not. I think it's time that we began training?"

"Sure kid. Go for 30 laps around the house, 7,000 pushups, and 14,000 crunches." Ken smirked. Time to sit back and enjoy.

Tsukune groaned, "Again? Fiiine, if you insist…." Tsukune completed the pushups in just 15 minutes, and began running laps around the large, 5 kilometre house. Once he was finished, Tsukune immediately hooked his legs onto a pillar, and completed his crunches in just 13 minutes.

Ken smiled, "Well kid, your time improved. Three years ago, it took you twice that amount of time to finish that."

Tsukune winked, "I've grown. You wouldn't see a kid with a mate, would you?"

"NO WAY! You have a mate? Lucky bastard, all I get are women trying to get in my pants!" Ken's eyes twitched, remembering the time when all the snow women ganged up on him. "Either way, let's spar, kiddo. I want to see how your skills have improved."

Tsukune smirked and took out his katana while Ken took out his. Moka slowly backed away until she believed she was out of the line of fire.

Tsukune and Ken slowly circled around each other. Whenever the first one seemed as if they were about to move, they quickly darted back. Finally, Tsukune made the opening move, a quick thrust, which was pulled back into an overhead strike before Ken was able to block it. Ken rolled sideways and tried to hit Tsukune in the side. Tsukune immediately blocked it, when the katana suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Tsukune's neck. He smiled, and quickly moved to the side, while sending in a jab towards Ken's chest. Ken immediately withdrew his katana, and quickly blocked and parried. "Too slow, kid. You've gotta treat the katana like a part of your body, or you'll just be an idiot moving around a long piece of metal!"

"Taunting me, old man? I'll make you eat those words right now!" Tsukune smirked, and jumped back. When Ken rushed towards Tsukune, Tsukune immediately disappeared, until he phased into existence behind Ken. Tsukune lazily, yet quickly moved his katana against Ken's neck, holding Ken's head with the other arm.

Ken smiled, a genuine warm smile, but kept his katana within his left hand. He then did the unthinkable: Ken jammed his elbow into Tsukune's stomach, sending the white haired boy back three feet. "Nice try, kiddo. The longer you leave them alive, the smaller your chance of living!" Ken flew towards Tsukune, his katana extended. Before Ken could hit Tsukune, he disappeared again, and this time Ken was behind Tsukune, but before Ken was able to do anything, Tsukune ducked down and performed a leg sweep. Ken jumped back, pursued by Tsukune. The two became nothing more but flashes of white and grey, as they parried and attacked. Finally, Tsukune seemed to get the upper hand, but that hope was dashed as Tsukune was sent flying by a powerful attack from Ken.

Tsukune gritted his teeth, and pure determination flashed within his eyes. He slowly picked himself up, as Ken moved towards him, running. Tsukune stayed in the same place until Ken swung his katana, but Tsukune ducked down and brought his katana up to meet Ken's. The two katanas met with an ear jarring clash, causing Moka to grip her ears in pain. Tsukune's eyes began to glow dark red as he and Ken began parrying again, neither gaining the upper ground. Finally, Tsukune spread his arms, inviting an attack from Ken, who took the invitation easily. Tsukune smirked, as his hair began to streak with grey. Tsukune knocked Ken's katana out of the way without difficulty, and held his katana against Ken's neck. "You lose."

Ken smirked, loving every second of the match. Ken disappeared to all except Tsukune, who attempted to cut Ken off. Before Tsukune could gain sufficient speed, Ken had already picked up his sword, and sent it through Tsukune's chest, quickly pulling it out.

Tsukune fell to his knees, eyes wide as he held his hand towards his wound. His blood began to pool on the ground beneath him, as he fell with a sickening splat.

Ken kneeled beside Tsukune, patting him on the head. "Nice try kid. You better live through this, or your dad will never forgive you. I can tell you that much about him, after all."

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed, her hair turning white and her eyes red. She immediately ran towards Tsukune, tears streaming down her face. It seemed to take an interminable amount of time for her to reach him. Moka finally reached him, and she quickly sat down; knees and feet on the ground. She quickly put his head on her lap, hoping to offer him some comfort, while the oblivious "teacher" walked away, almost inside his house."

Tsukune grunted, bringing his hand up to caress Moka's cheek. "I think… It was worth it, Moka. I won't…" Tsukune collapsed, his hands smearing blood across Moka's cheek. Her pupils began to dilate, until her eyes fully became black. Moka brought her hand to Tsukune's and was amazed when she felt a pulse. It was faint, but present.

Moka brought her mouth towards Tsukune's ears and began to whisper, "Don't you dare die… I won't let you!" She then, choking down a sob, brought her mouth towards Tsukune, intertwining his tongue with hers. When he was unresponsive, she bit down on his lips, and began to send her own blood from her mouth into his wound. Moka felt the power seeping from her and travelling through Tsukune. To her, it felt as if a small piece of her was dying, but she felt it was a small price to pay for Tsukune's life. When Moka finally brought her mouth back, sealing Tsukune's wound, she sobbed freely.

Ken turned back when he'd reached the door. 'So she really cares about _him_? There'll be hell to pay for one of us…"

_***Worlds Tiniest Violin Playing World's Saddest Song***_ To Be Continued

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the battle scene? I honestly have never learnt anything close to sword use in my Kung Fu yet, that's around black, or red belt level, and I'm just blue. So just be aware of that, when critiquing my writing. Can't wait to hear your reactions =]**

**BTW: Intelligo, just for you, I didn't put any comments in there (that I can see...)  
**


	9. A Series of Unexpected Events

**Not sure about this chapter, I think it was good, but others might say it was a little rushed. Honestly, I've been too preoccupied with realizing I don't have a mother's day gift -.-**

"_Knowledge is gained through listening, while wisdom is gained through experience. Establishing a balance between these two factors is an important life skill" - Me

* * *

_

Tsukune's eyes shot open. Was it a dream? Did he really get stabbed in the chest by Ken? Tsukune attempted to reorient himself, and his eyes widened in shock. He was chained to a bed inside a sterile white room, his arms and legs immobile. Tsukune's eyes darted around, trying to find an escape route, but there were none. He was essentially closed off from the outside world. While he was carefully assessing the situation, he was amazed to find that his seal wasn't on. _'How is it possible for me to be this powerless while my seal is gone?!'_ Tsukune tried to thrash around to no avail, when he suddenly heard a dark voice laughing.

**"Well, has the little **_**Dark Lord**_ **come to play?"** the voice said in a mocking tone filled with malice, hate, and every single emotion which brought darkness into the hearts of countless monsters and humans.

"Who…are…you…?" Tsukune replied rather sluggishly, shocked at how lethargic he'd become. His eyes began to droop further with each breath he took, rattling Tsukune to the very core of his existence. As soon as Tsukune was about to sleep, the room turned dark, and filled with bats, slugs, and maggots.

**"We shouldn't fall asleep so soon, Lord. Last I checked, you are in an unfamiliar area, and all you can do is sleep? Pathetic. Your very existence makes me sick." **The man behind the voice began to slowly appear, but Tsukune's eyes were unable to view him.

All Tsukune could do, was lie there apathetically, as he drifted in and out of consciousness; hoping for Moka's safety. Once Tsukune had finally reached consciousness for a long enough time, he began to ponder. Why was he here, and who was the man behind the sinister voice?

**"Awake now, are we, Lord? I'm afraid that there's only two things that can happen to **_**you**_** today. The first outcome is your death, plain and simple. The second outcome is that you will learn the truth behind Senoku, and will wield the power to stop him. Which do you wish to attempt, boy? Your death; or Senoku's?" **The dark voice cackled, the room shifting color as he talked.

"I will defeat…Senoku…." Tsukune struggled to speak, as he became lethargic once again. Tsukune used all his willpower to stay awake, only to find out that he was falling asleep again. _'Damn it! When did I become so weak? If this were three days ago, I would have killed this man!'_

**"You are not weak, you fool. You are inexperienced, and that will lead to your downfall. Know this, your downfall will cause the death of those whom you care about, and those who love you. More importantly, your life is linked to the existence of the world. Your father noticed this, and gave his life to you. What shall you do to prove him right, or wrong?"** The man spoke, his voice fading, along with Tsukune's consciousness.

As Tsukune was beginning to sleep, he noticed something odd. This man seemed to have vast amounts of yoki, yet no killer intent whatsoever. Why would this man go to all the trouble of trapping him here, if he didn't want to kill him? Tsukune drifted from consciousness, but before he could sleep, his eyes shot open. What happened to Moka?

**"Very good, boy. Now we're getting somewhere. Your girlfriend is fine, and you will see her, should you survive this 'crash course'."**

"Crash course? What do you intend to do, you coward?" Tsukune grunted, ripping his restraints off his arms and legs, and finally standing up. The world began to spin around Tsukune, but he simply closed his eyes, and listened carefully to the sounds of the room.

**"I intend to make you stronger than you have ever been, boy. I intend to save the world through you." **The man spoke, finally appearing. Tsukune could only make out his grey hair, and his dark eyes, which seemed to have a mixture of the color black and red swirling through them. His rugged face depicted years of hardships, and his many scars showed through his tight, mesh shirt.

"Oh really, save the world through me? Sounds more like you want to live through me, old man." Tsukune spoke, his voice dark and full of many, undecipherable emotions. "How would somebody like you even intend to train me, if you're obviously not a transient being?"

**"Smart boy. I will only tell you what you need to know, and nothing more. When you have sufficiently impressed me, I will tell you how to defeat Senoku, and how he was released." **The man spoke, his eyes glinting with a hidden emotion. Could it be pride? Envy? What about hatred?

Tsukune glared, at the old man, and was about to attack him, when the landscape shifted. They were in a meadow which overlooked a large city. The meadow itself was quite pleasant, filled with the occasional chirping of a bird. The only problem was the city itself. It was in ruins. Smoke was billowing upwards from the city, and there seemed to be endless piles of human bone and brain matter, creating a neat trail away from the city. Tsukune's knees began to buckle, and they gave way underneath him. "What exactly is this…? Where are all the humans, and why are there so many bones…?"

**"You don't get it, do you boy?"** The man sighed, sitting down beside Tsukune. **"The humans are dead. This is what will happen if you allow Senoku to roam free."**

Next, they were in another scene. A city, similar to the one which they were previously observing, was now beside t hem. When Tsukune looked inside the city, he was amazed to see both humans and monsters laughing joyously, drinking and dancing with each other. Tsukune was even more surprised to see Vampires inside the city, being easily approached by humans. "How are you showing me these…?"

**"I will only tell you what you need to know, boy. If you make the correct decisions, then this will be the future of the universe. I'm sure you're glad that Vampires are immortal, aren't you?"** The man briefly spoke, before lighting up a large cigar, and placing it in his mouth. After puffing out some smoke, he continued, **"If you make even one wrong decision, it may lead to the destruction of this world, and possibly even this dimension. You and I both know what perils will occur if this dimension disappears." **He spoke, tossing away his cigar, which disappeared.

Tsukune's eyes began to glaze over, as he considered what this man was saying. Was it really possible for just one monster to do what the exorcist and other dark lords hadn't managed? If that were true, he would finally be able to put his father's spirit at ease. "What do I have to do?" Tsukune spoke, his determined voice unwavering.

The man genuinely smiled, appraising Tsukune for a moment. **"You must learn to fight."**

"I already know how to fight, old man."

**"Are you sure? If you somehow lost all your yoki, would you still be able to fight? Or would you simply die, as a result of your dependency on your aura? Vampires depend on their aura too much, that is why water is their largest weakness. If a Vampire was able to survive without yoki, they would be far stronger than they are now."** The man suddenly came at Tsukune, his demonic powers suppressed.

Tsukune blinked, unable to follow the man's movement with his eyes. He suddenly flew back, as the man punched him square in the jaw. "What the _hell_ was that?!" Tsukune roared, trying to use some of his powers.

**"I'm teaching you how to fight, kid. Your yoki is gone, and this is the perfect opportunity to kill you. If you don't learn how to fight soon, I probably will." **The man's eyes glinted dangerously, as his pupils became pure black.

This time around, Tsukune was able to dodge the man's punch, and throw in one of his own, before getting thrown into one of the city's buildings. He raising his head slowly, and stared through his hair, as the man began to stalk towards him. The man jumped into the air, and punched where Tsukune was lying helplessly, and Tsukune quickly rolled out of the way. Looking back, Tsukune saw a large crater which was caused by the man.

Tsukune and this dark figure continued fighting for what seemed like days, even as the sun set. After three nights, Tsukune was exhausted, yet trudged on. The man went in for a punch, which Tsukune blocked, and then flicked him in the head. **"Sleep kid. If you're going to die, it'll be a fair fight, not because you're tired."**

Tsukune gratefully slept on the ground, and hoped he would soon be able to see Moka again.

_---Meanwhile---_

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM, AND GOD KNOWS IF HE CAN EVEN SURVIVE THIS!" Moka screamed at Ken, causing the snow maidens to gather around the icy portion around the house, curiously.

"If he dies from that, then do you think he has any hope defeating Senoku? Don't lose faith in Tsukune, he needs your faith most, right now." Ken sighed, sitting down; a knowing look in his weathered eyes.

"I should KILL you for what you did!" Moka screamed and then stalked off.

_---Back with Tsukune After He Wakes Up---_

Tsukune yawned, immediately rolling over, as a sword was thrown at him. "Get new tricks, old man. Surprises only work once."

**"Hmm. Not too sure about that."** The man laughed as Tsukune finally realized he rolled over onto a bed of needles.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tsukune got up immediately, staining the needles with small droplets of his blood.

Tsukune and the old man kept fighting, and fighting and fighting…..

_---Time Skip---_

**"Well boy, you've made me proud. As promised, I will tell you this. All you need to do in order to beat Senoku, is pour your heart into your punches. Fight for your love, for your mother, and for me. Tsukune, I am your father" (A/N: Couldn't resist)**

Tsukune gasped his eyes widening as he tried to remember the last portrait of his parents. The man did bear a resemblance to Tsukune's father…. Except for one thing: wasn't he dead? "Wasn't my dad dead? How can you be a dead man?

**"Can you not feel the will of a power greater than ours, Tsukune? It seems that God has answered my wish, after aeons of waiting. I simply hope you will be able to grant it." **Tsukune's father began to disappear, his hands becoming transparent, **"My work here is done. Beware of the chairman, he is possessed, and you must slay him, for he is the one who summoned …….Se…..no….k.….u"**

Tsukune also began to disappear, the ground below him spinning, and his sight finally leaving him.

Moka was crying silently, her warm teardrops landing on Tsukune. As he finally woke up, he winced. Was it all a dream? Tsukune flexed his arm, amazed that there was no pain.

"Tsukune? Are you awake?" Moka silently whispered, her red eyes widened in concern.

"Somewhat…. How long have I been out?"

"Six days… You're supposed to meet Senoku tomorrow…." Moka spoke, "Tsukune, are you sure you can handle him in your state? You just recovered from a near death experience…"

"Relax, Moka. I've been training for this and I can do it," Tsukune smirked, back to his normal self.

Moka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He trained while he was unconscious? "How exactly did you train…?"

"Uhh… I met my father, and we fought, and in the end, he told me that the chairman is possessed?" Tsukune spoke, before suddenly realizing something…. _'Wasn't I supposed to be unconscious? Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit….'_

"O-kay…. I think you should get more sleep…"

"No, I'm fine. It's another one of those things that can't be explained by us."

Moka sighed, but followed Tsukune as he left the house, nodding to Ken as he passed by. Once Tsukune and Moka were gone, Ken smiled. It seemed that Tsukune's 'death' hadn't been in vain.

Once Tsukune and Moka had left the snow maiden world, and were going to the location where Tsukune and Senoku would fight, Moka finally reverted back to normal.

"Tsukune, where exactly are we going?" Moka tilted her head, her emerald eyes taking in as much of Tsukune as possible, savouring the sight. She wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again, after what had happened.

"We're going to the sacred grounds of all Youkai. That is where Senoku came from, and that is where Senoku will end," Tsukune's eyes blazed a fiery red. Moka noticed that there was some black in his eyes, and she began to genuinely fear for the world, should he turn to the "dark side".

_---Once At the Sacred Grounds---_

Tsukune stretched his legs, and began to walk towards the spring, which was claimed to be the breeding ground of all Youkai, _including_ Vampires. Tsukune found it hilarious that Vampires, used to breed near the spring. As he reached the spring, Tsukune saw the chairman tied up against the pole, and Senoku standing proudly beside him. "Wait here, Moka. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if you interfered,"

Moka frowned, but said nothing. Tsukune began to walk towards Senoku, taking up his fighting stance. Senoku was in reality, a small girl. Standing only 4 feet 3 inches, she was actually a half-breed between Kitsune and Vampire, whom was then genetically modified. In any other circumstance, Tsukune would have felt sorry for Senoku, but forgiving the numerous crimes which were committed by this girl was far more than what god was willing to do.

"Well, Se-chan. It's time to settle this." Tsukune spoke coldly, making the hairs on the back of Moka's neck stand up.

"As if you could win!" Senoku screamed in her whiny voice, and attacked Tsukune.

Tsukune easily blocked Senoku and kicked her in the feet, sending her flying back. Senoku growled, and flew towards Tsukune, faster than anything Moka had ever seen. Tsukune calmly stood his ground, and punched Senoku in her stomach before she could even attack him. Senoku's eyes glinted, as she bit Tsukune's arm, drawing blood. Tsukune howled in pain, and jumped back, his eyes turning pure black. Senoku growled and created a cloak of pure yoki, forming it into a flame. Every time Tsukune tried to attack, this cloak burnt him badly.

Tsukune gritted his teeth. _'I've got to do this for Moka!'_ He jumped into the air and flew downwards, punching her with all his might. Before Tsukune's punch could reach, Senoku caught his fist midair, and threw him into the springs. Tsukune became infuriated and decided to end the fight immediately. He rushed towards Senoku, disappearing before he actually hit her, and reappeared above her, hammering her head with a kick. Tsukune flew upwards from the sheer force which he used to kick her, and did a full 180o turn, making his hand go in front of him as he fell downwards. Before Tsukune's punch could hit, Senoku moved out of the way, causing him to fall headfirst into the ground. Senoku threw multiple fireballs at him until he was lying on the ground.

_'This can't be how it ends…' _Tsukune groaned, scenes flashing before his eyes.

_---Flashback---_

"_Moka, what would you do if I died?" Tsukune asked, curious, as he played with Moka's vibrant pink curls._

_Moka frowned at his question. "Dying is out of the question, Tsukune."_

_"But in the off chance that I did…?"_

_"Well…" Moka began to blush, "I'd kill myself, because life without you is meaningless to me."_

_Tsukune smiled at Moka. He would have to fight for both their sakes._

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune burst out of the ground in a mass of yoki, and roared. **"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"** Tsukune's hair began to turn black, and his yoki erupted into a sinister form, causing Moka to widen her eyes in fear.

_'Tsukune's a ghoul? But I thought he was already a Vampire when I injected my blood into him…'_

Senoku smirked and flew towards Tsukune, her fist becoming coated in a vibrant white flame. Tsukune grabbed Senoku's fist and slammed it into her own head, causing her to shriek in pain. When Senoku tried to attack him with her feet, Tsukune jammed it (her foot) into her mouth, causing the flames to dissipate and burn her tongue. Senoku's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Tsukune threw her up into the air, appearing above her, and hammering her with a barrage of punches and kicks, before sending her to the ground with a hammer (in karate, it's an axe kick) kick. Once the ground cleared, she was bleeding profusely.

Tsukune was about to end her life, when Moka yelled "Tsukune, wait! Don't kill her!"

Tsukune looked back at Moka, his black eyes sending chills up her spine. "Why shouldn't I kill her," he spoke in a powerful voice, but she didn't back down.

"She could have good in her! If the dark lords had killed you, what do you think would have happened to me? I'd be raped by Saizou, and eventually tossed aside! You saved me from that! Give her the second chance that you had!"

Tsukune's eyes began to falter, slowly turning red again, while his hair became white. He narrowed his eyes, and set his face in a determined look.

Tsukune slowly brought up his fist, and slammed it down, one inch away from Senoku's head. "You will die if you ever attempt to harm an undeserving creature." He spoke, his voice laced with threats.

Senoku nodded, whimpering, before she fell unconscious. Tsukune sighed, and picked the girl up and laid her gently beside Moka.

Tsukune stared into the chairman's eyes for a moment, before speaking. "Want to know something interesting? I see dead people."

His eyes widened as he took in the implications. "So you know that I have possessed this man?"

Tsukune smirked, "Of course I do. It was rather obvious, when I think about it. The real chairman wouldn't be kidnapped by Senoku, he would have been able to notify me before disappearing. Also, it's rather interesting of you to disappear from your _office_ when you were watching my 'execution' from the balcony, is it not?" Tsukune's smile lessened, "Since you have confessed, I'm afraid there's only one thing I can do now…"

Tsukune brought his hand upon his sword's hilt, before pausing. "Or maybe I should draw this out, I'm sure that the other Dark Lords would prefer you to speak those words directly to them…"

The chairman began to pale, his malevolent eyes widening in fear. Tsukune smirked, and quickly unsheathed his sword and killed the chairman, burning his remains, and separating them.

_---3 days later, 10 minutes before Dark Lord meeting---_

"I really think you should come with us, Moka" Tsukune smiled, as he and Senoku got ready for the meeting. Senoku would be brought before the Dark Lords, and they would then decide her fate.

"If you insist, Tsukune…" Moka sighed. It sounded rather boring, or maybe it was just her.

The three of them put on their shoes, and left Tsukune's house.

_---At the meeting, After Explanation of Senoku's Crimes---_

"All in favour of execution?" Tsukune droned on, counting hands. Less than the majority of people had raised their hands. "Very well then, she will stay with my mate and I as our adopted daughter."

"Next order of business is the death of the Exorcist," Shuzen sighed, enunciating each word carefully. "We must choose a successor in this meeting, in order to prevent fighting. For this very purpose, I nominate my daughter, Akashiya Moka. Her power is equal to the mine, and I believe with proper training, she may be able to surpass me."

"I second this nomination," Tsukune spoke, smiling.

"All in favour?" Shuzen again counted the hands. The majority of people agreed with the decision to make Moka a Dark Lord. "Very well then, last order of business." Shuzen said, as Moka hesitantly sat down upon the Exorcist's previous seat. "We must decide what to do about the humans. I believe that it is time to reveal our existence to them."

Moka frowned, "Isn't it possible that they may shun us?"

"It is a possibility, but we've been living in the dark too long. As soon as we reveal our existence to the humans, we can place them under our protection, making it harder for the extinction of their race."

"All in favour?" Shuzen spoke warily, his hand slowly raised. Moka slowly raised her hand, as did Tsukune, creating a majority vote. "Aono Tsukune, you and Akashiya Moka will be dealt the task of revealing our existence to the human race as you see fit. We expect a full report by the next meeting. If that is all, then we shall adjourn the meeting."

To Be Continued

* * *

**OMG! What next?! I guess you have to tune in to find out? Kay, I'm going to do chores now =[**


	10. A Dark, Fluffy Day

**Fluff, fluff fluff. I suppose that's really all that this chapter is. It essentially occurs after the meeting, and they're back at **_**one of**_ **Tsukune's houses. This chapter won't reach the usual length of my other chapters, mostly cuz I'm having an off day, and don't wanna plot progress when I don't even know if I'll write a good paragraph. No quotes for this chapter 'cuz it'd be redundant to put up a philosophical quote for a bag of fluff. Also, any huge mistakes – not my fault. Bad day, Tired, feel like shit, etc.**

**Ghostknight: I suppose your argument would work, but if you condition your (sub)conscious enough, your subconscious will learn not to interfere with certain things.

* * *

**

Tsukune sighed. It had literally been hell to enrol Senoku into Youkai Jr. in the middle of the year. Currently, they were at Tsukune's house in Tokyo, getting ready to leave for their respective schools. Right before Senoku walked out the door, Tsukune grabbed her shoulder, pulled her towards him, and put a rosario on her.

"HEY! I don't want to seal my powers away!" Senoku shrieked, angry that her plans at school domination had been thwarted.

"Oh well, you'll live. You can take it off in emergencies, but it has to be put back on within 24 hours. Trust me when I say that you don't want to know what'll happen," Tsukune's eyes gained a malevolent glint, before they quickly changed back to normal. "Oh, and by the way: You're Aono Senoku, a vampire, and we're your biological parents."

Senoku just stared at Tsukune with her mouth wide open, "What…the…fuck? How exactly am I supposed to be a 12 year old with 16 year old parents?"

Tsukune smirked at that. "Have you ever seen your 'mother' unsealed?"

Senoku frowned, "No… what difference does it make?"

"She looks like an adult. Either way, her yoki will scare the teachers into speaking as little as possible… Anyways, you'll be picked up by limo up to 30 minutes after your class."

Senoku shrugged and walked out the door, furiously slamming it behind her.

"…The hell? She shrugged and walked out the door?" Moka recounted, wondering why Senoku would do something that out of character.

"Kids these days always want power…" Tsukune laughed, "Alright Moka, let's go to school. The limo will pick us up after it picks up Senoku."

Moka frowned, "a limo? Don't we have to live on school grounds?"

"Oh right… The headmaster made an exception for us."

"Headmaster….?"

"You'll see." Tsukune smirked and placed Moka's jacket around her shoulder. They both entered the limo, and sat down, waiting for their arrival.

_---Homeroom---_

Ms. Nekonome frowned as she saw Tsukune and Moka enter tardy, whereas Kurumu glared at the two, her eyes literally shooting flames. They took their seats, and the whispering began. _"Hey, I heard they're dating!" "No way! I heard they're married!" "Are you kidding? Moka's going out with me!" _Tsukune glared at the person with the last voice, causing more whispers to erupt.

"Please be quiet, everyone!" Nekonome **(Screw the Ms./Miss/Ms, it's pissing me off) **yelled, her tail beginning to show.

At that, the room instantly quieted, leaving Tsukune alone with his thoughts. He was about to sleep, when Nekonome _finally_ finished her speech, and said "Alright, everyone! We're going to the assembly hall, there's a new headmaster who wishes to speak with all the students!"

The class began to walk down to the assembly hall, all of them grumbling. Tsukune's feet shuffled slowly across the path, he was amazingly tired. The time he spent with Moka last night, took a lot out of him.

"Tsukune, who do you think the new headmaster is?" Moka looked at Tsukune, her beautiful plush lips twisting into a frown, as she spoke to Tsukune.

"A *yawn* dark *chomp chomp chomp* lord." Tsukune bit into his arm, sucking his own blood in order to keep him awake.

"Tsukune! Stop that! Recirculating your blood is bad for you, it drains you a lot!" Moka scolded Tsukune; her small, pale hands on her thin waist.

"Fiine" Tsukune frowned, as he closed his wound. He instantly felt drowsy again, and kicked the vending machine nearby to get some tomato juice. Sure, it has no flavour, but it works. Tsukune put on his sunglasses, and continued towards the assembly hall.

When they'd finally reached the assembly hall, and the new headmaster arrived, Moka gasped. It was her father! "Tsukune… What exactly is he doing here?" Moka's eyebrow began to twitch dangerously.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit…..' Tsukune internally groaned. "He's the new headmaster?"

Moka's eyebrow twitched even more as she punched Tsukune, sending him flying across the room. Numerous heads turned, and Shuzen smiled, but said nothing.

When Tsukune had finally made it near Moka, he groaned. All the seats were taken. Tsukune took off his sunglasses, and glared at the person sitting to the right of Moka, revealing his red eyes. The boy immediately ran away, snot falling out of his nose as he began to cry.

Tsukune frowned, but put on his sunglasses, and tried to stay awake. Halfway through Shuzen's speech, he decided to take a leaf out of someone else's book. Tsukune yawned and stretched his arms, putting one of them around Moka, bringing her closer to him. When he looked around, he noticed nobody was watching, and nearly everybody was asleep. _'Perfect…'_ Tsukune thought. Looking down at Moka, Tsukune knew there was only one thing he could do. Tease the hell out of her. Tsukune put his head on Moka's shoulder for a count of 300, before moving his head onto her breast, pretending he was asleep.

Moka frowned, but did nothing to stop him. While Tsukune's head was falling, his hand somehow ended up near Moka's panties. Tsukune took full advantage of this, as he quickly shoved one of his fingers into her crotch, using her panties as a medium. Moka groaned loudly, and a few heads turned. She blushed, and pretended to be massaging her shoulder. "Tsu-ku-ne…. Not here…" Moka whispered, her pale face becoming flushed.

Tsukune's only reply was to slowly knead her breast, and put another finger into her crotch. Surprisingly, Moka managed to hold it in, and Tsukune began to slowly remove her **(almost said his)** panties, and stuck his fingers inside her, with rapid succession, switching fingers, and moving them around. Moka began to sweat, her lush pink her clinging to her face. Tsukune continued this, while kneading her breast, and eventually tracing circles around where he assumed her nipple to be.

Moka was filled with butterflies at Tsukune's light touch. On one hand, she didn't feel right doing this at school, while on the other hand; she didn't want him to stop. Finally, Moka began to reach her limit. She bit down on her finger as she climaxed, splashing a large amount of her juice into Tsukune's ready hand, none of it dripping onto her panties. Tsukune slowly got up, smearing his hand with her juices, and put his fingers into her mouth, causing her to blush and his cock to harden. '_God, this is hot.'_

Once Tsukune's hand was licked clean, and Moka had finally recovered, Tsukune tuned in to Shuzen's conversation. "… For extra security, we also have another two dark lords in this school. Feel free to attempt to figure out whom they are, but I will not reveal their identities."

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other slowly. "Did he just…?" Moka queried. Tsukune stopped her before she could finish.

"I think he did…" Tsukune said. _'Damn it, old man!'_

"So what should we do?" Moka frowned; she didn't want to be any more of an outcast than she already was.

"Pretend that we're not. It's as simple as that," Tsukune sighed. What had Shuzen gotten them into?

Moka sighed, and nodded her head, her two front teeth applying pressure to her bottom lip.

_-=-=-=-Headmaster's Office, Tsukune + Moka Went to Confront Shuzen=-=-=-=-=_

"Why did you tell them that we're here?" Tsukune spoke to Shuzen's back, genuinely annoyed.

"For fun," Shuzen simply said. "Ah, speaking of fun… I'm sure that you and Moka had some while I was giving my speech…"

"Uh… No…That is…. We were…" Moka stuttered, blushing profusely.

Tsukune managed to keep a calmer demeanour. "We were playing a game. Your speech was boring enough as it was, we decided to enjoy ourselves."

Shuzen laughed, "A game? I can't wait to try that out next time there's a vampire meeting!"

"I'm sure you can't. Is there any real reason that you came to this school? You could've simply sent one of your daughters, or another one of the dark lords."

"Ah, but that wouldn't be as fun, would it? The real reason I came to this school is because of an organization known as Anti-Thesis. The chairman managed to collect some data on this group before he died, it seems that they have a member who can use mind control."

"So it's possible that the reason that the chairman was possessed…" Tsukune frowned in concentration.

"Exactly. This group wants to destroy the barrier of the two worlds, and so I decided to prevent that from happening. You two must reveal our existence to the human world before we are hunted down." Shuzen gravely muttered, his tone barely audible compared to the talking emanating from the hallway.

"I see… I suppose that I should probably find a way to tell the major countries of the world as quickly as possible…" Tsukune frowned. This would be a daunting task, unless he could call them all into one location.

"That would be one way to go about it…" Shuzen sighed, unable to offer any help.

"Didn't we have a Youkai friend who works in the Japanese Department of National Defense?" Moka asked, trying to recall the man.

"Of course! We could use him, and ask him to arrange a meeting with the major countries of the world regarding international security! That's an amazing idea, Moka!" Tsukune nearly shouted happily. A daunting task made not-so-daunting by his lovely wife.

Moka smiled at Tsukune, glad she was able to help. Hopefully she'd be able to learn the ropes of the being a dark lord.

"Either way, I believe that a certain slave driver wants to see us, Count Shuzen. We must take your leave," Tsukune and Moka bowed formally.

Shuzen laughed, "**That** slave driver? I'm sure somebody will enjoy that meeting. Also, there's no need to call me Count Shuzen. Moka's mother and I have decided to remarry, and I am once again Lord Akashiya."

Moka smiled, before quickly being ushered out by Tsukune.

Halfway to their next class, the two were stopped by a blue haired woman. "Kurumu? Is that you?" Moka tilted her head; her anemia acting up again.

To Be Continued

* * *

**K, maybe not as fluffy as I thought? Oh well. Either way, excuse any mistakes I have for today, but please do point them out. If anybody wants to know exactly where I plan to go with this next chapter, just know this: I bs greatly (nah, jk). Anybody find any foreshadowing in this chapter?**

**Blah, blah blah blah blah, gotta get to 2,000 words....**

**Oh right, does anybody want to beta for me? I know I already asked, but since nobody responded, this is the last time I'll ask.**

**Oh, if I haven't already said this: I'm planning on writing a sequel for this story, and probably a sequel for the sequel. I like creating epic sagas, even though this is my first one ;)**

**Kay, I think I've got enough words. Later, guys, I'll give you a chapter tomorrow if I'm not tired. Life takes a lot out of you (I MEAN HOLY CRAP, IM NEARLY FAILING TWO OF MY SUBJECTS JUST CUZ I MISSED SCHOOL B/C OF CAMP!) kthbai.  
**


	11. Slave Attack!

**So yeah, I'm kind of amazed that so many people liked my last chapter, I personally wasn't really sure (I never am, proofreading takes time, time = money, and I'm cheap :P). Now considering I've started to write these AN's before I actually write the chapters, let me tell you this: The first three paragraphs are written by me, and then, at some point, the "heart" of the story takes over (I write what I think would best suit the last paragraph, so on, so forth). Enjoy =]  
Errr, edit: I'm sorry about what you're going to read. It gets gross, and repulsive, but you can't say that it was undeserved.**

"_The King must move if his men are to follow" – Lelouch vi Britannia, Code Geass  
"Sometimes, life can be worse than death" - Me_

_---Last Time---_

_Moka smiled, before quickly being ushered out by Tsukune._

_Halfway to their next class, the two were stopped by a blue haired woman. "Kurumu? Is that you?" Moka tilted her head; her anemia acting up again._

_---Now---_

Kurumu laughed, "Of course it's me! You know, I never really managed to put my humiliation past me…"

"Kurumu, what do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that I'm still angry at you. I want to settle this once and for all. Meet me at the graveyard, **alone**." Kurumu glared at Moka before storming away.

Moka just stared at the spot where Kurumu was previously standing, and just questioned Tsukune, "Did I say something wrong?"

Tsukune sighed, and patted Moka on the back, "Don't worry about it, she's just jealous of you…. I think she wants to fight with you at the graveyard…"

Moka's eyes widened, "Fight? With me? What did I do?"

"It's not really a question of what you did," Tsukune started, "It's actually about what she thinks you did."

"Huh?" Moka frowned, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"She's angry because I pretended to be charmed, and because you kicked her ass." Tsukune grinned, remembering how that particular fight was the catalyst which set their love in motion.

Moka's frown deepened, "I was hoping we could be friends…"

"I know you were… I think we should go to class, diplomatic immunity can only get you so far…" Tsukune's eye twitched as he remembered the time when he'd been arrested for underage drinking.

_---Blah, blah, blah, after class, at their room---_

"So… Are you ready to fight with Kurumu?" Tsukune asked, sitting on the soft bed. By his reckoning, Moka would be able to finish the fight in 30 seconds but for some reason, Tsukune had a bad feeling about the fight.

"I… guess?" Moka replied, unsure of how to prepare. At her words, Moka's hair began to turn silver, and her eyes became a light red, sporting off a fraction of her sealed powers.

Tsukune smirked, "I suppose you know the drill?" Moka's fights had been ingrained within his memory. Most of the time, it only took her one or two kicks, a couple of words, and the fight was done.

"Of course, it's hard to forget," She smirked back, stalking towards Tsukune. "By the way, I believe there's a pleasure that you've denied me…" Moka's eyes became their usual dark red.

"Not necessarily a pleasure… More like life force…" Tsukune laughed, bringing Moka dangerously close to attacking him. Before Moka could do anything, he gracefully pulled her down onto the bed, underneath him. Tsukune brought his mouth to hers, and bit his own tongue, causing blood to spurt out.

Moka's eyes widened in shock, and then glazed over in sheer pleasure. His rich, coarse blood had a unique texture and flavour far more satisfying than transfusion packets. With every drop of blood that made its way down Moka's throat, she moaned loudly, savouring the flavour. His blood positively coursed with power. After about 2 minutes of hardcore moaning, Moka stopped drinking, and sealed his 'wound'.

Tsukune smiled at Moka, his eyes twinkling "Don't you have a fight to go to?"

Moka smirked back, fully exhilarated, "Of course. I'll be back soon."

As soon as Moka left the room, Tsukune collapsed on the bed, panting for air. His body felt immensely heavy, and he had trouble moving whatsoever. After 2 minutes, his pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Tsukune rushed towards the graveyard, where he saw Kurumu smirking from afar, as Moka, battered and bruised, was surrounded by hundreds of men.

Tsukune frowned, and immediately jumped into the fight. He was amazed to see a battered Moka. Who had done this?!

_---Moka's Flashback---_

_Moka walked into the graveyard and heard a shrill laugh. "Well, Akashiya Moka, I'm surprised you came!" Kurumu flew down at Moka, slashing at Moka with her claws. Moka dodged every strike, and kicked Kurumu, who went flying back. Kurumu hit a tree, and began laughing. Moka frowned at this, but said nothing. She began to stalk towards Kurumu, totally unprepared when she was sent flying by a large fist._

"_HAHA! You fell straight into my trap, Moka! Now you shall suffer!" As Kurumu laughed, hundreds of other male monsters began to emerge, all of them beginning to attack Moka. She was consecutively hit by multiple punches, kicks, and bursts of water. Moka did her best to dodge, and she began to attack those who came close enough. After Moka had knocked out the 134__th__ monster, the others began to attack her from a distance, sending rocks flying her way. Moka twisted gracefully out of the way, amazed when she was suddenly hit by a large boulder. Moka went flying, and scraped against the ground, lying motionlessly. The monsters began to laugh, and slowly walked towards Moka. Once they were all within a metre's range of Moka, her eyes shot open, and she jumped into the air, kicking all of the monsters around her. Whenever a monster attempted to come near Moka, she would kick them, punch them, or throw them. At some point, Moka became nearly invisible to the naked eye, causing her to become more fearsome. Kurumu gritted her teeth, and yelled, "ATTACK HER BLINDLY! SHE CAN'T DODGE ALL YOUR ATTACKS AT ONCE!"_

_At some point, Moka began to tire, and the monsters eventually broke through. By the time she had run out of energy, she was on the ground, with her clothes ripped, and barely covering her. The monsters above her began to drool._

_---And Now, We Bring You to: Tsukune's REVENGE!---_

"You can do whatever you want with her!" Kurumu yelled, cheering at the success of her slaves.

Tsukune gritted his teeth as one of the monsters began to walk towards Moka. He was about to attack, when his heart beat painfully – THUMP - . The monster ripped off her clothes, as Tsukune's arm began to sear with pain. As soon as he had positioned himself over Moka, Tsukune released a shriek, and punched the monster in the temple at full force, causing the monster's temple to explode, and splattering blood everywhere. Tsukune smiled deviously as the blood coated his face. Tsukune slowly licked the blood around his lips, revelling in the taste, before sinking his fangs into the dead monster's neck, and fully sucking all the blood out from its body.

Tsukune began to transform, unleashing large amounts of yoki, nearly causing the land to cave in. As Tsukune began to smile, his fangs grew longer than they had ever been, and he licked the blood off them. Tsukune immediately turned his gaze towards Kurumu, and roared, in a voice which would haunt her nightmares for years to come. **"You bitch. You nearly get her raped because she stopped you from doing something fully unreasonable? She shouldn't have let you live, and honestly, I will correct her mistake." **Tsukune appeared in front of Kurumu, who shrieked and threw holy water on him. Tsukune laughed, as the water began to sizzle. **"Can't you tell? Your pitiful tricks can't harm me. I will make you rue the day you ever decided to bring us into your little **_**game**_**."**

**IT BECOMES REALLY GROSS IN HERE! NOT FOR THE LIGHT-HEARTED! Actually, IDK if that part is gross, sooo, yeah.**

Kurumu attempted to fly away as quickly as she could, darting behind trees. When she had finally stopped, she saw Tsukune appear in front of her with Moka draped on his shoulder. Tsukune glared at her, sending chills down her spine. 'Oh god, this is the end, this is the end. So long, Youkai harem….'

Tsukune smirked at her displeasure. **"Not going to run, little succubus?"** Tsukune laughed when she slowly shook her head, and began stalking towards her, supporting Moka with one hand, and readying the other hand to attack. As soon as Tsukune got within striking distance, Kurumu tried to fly away, to no avail. Tsukune had her tail in his free hand. She screamed and cried out as she tried to fly away, but Tsukune wouldn't let her leave. **"Is that all you've got? I'm amazed you managed to go this long without dying at the hands of a jealous female," **Tsukune taunted as he laughed maniacally. All traces of Tsukune's level-headedness had vanished.

Kurumu began to sob, "Please…don't…hurt…me!" She tried to claw Tsukune's hand off of her tail to no avail, making her feel even more desperate than before.

Tsukune smirked at this, when he sensed Moka stirring. Tsukune gently put Moka back on the ground while holding onto Kurumu's tail. Moka grinned half-heartedly at Tsukune, as she came up with a plan. "Succubi live to seduce… What happens if they can no longer do so?"

He laughed: what a _perfect_ idea! Kurumu began to tremble as she heard Moka's words. As Kurumu began to flap her wings more furiously, Tsukune let go, causing the inertia to send her rocketing into a tree. Tsukune appeared in front of Kurumu, and kicked her upwards. Tsukune jumped into the air with all his force, and caught Kurumu by her hair, causing her to scream and thrash as she was pulled upwards by Tsukune's force. Before he was about to hit the ground, he flipped her over, so that her head was closer to the ground compared to his feet, and sent her barrelling into the ground with a force of over 1,000 Newtons (100kg). As the dust around Kurumu cleared, Tsukune grabbed her by her legs, and smirked. **"I believe you have a debt to repay, don't go dying on me yet."**

Tsukune threw Kurumu into a tree using his full force, and caught her tail using ¼ of his force, causing her tail to rip off painfully. Kurumu cried as her tail stub began to leak blood. **"Done already? How pathetic.**" Tsukune took hold of her hair, and pulled her up by it, testing the strength. He began to laugh as he spun Kurumu around by her hair, causing her to hit multiple trees as she moved. After three minutes, Kurumu's hair tore from her scalp, sending her flying over a cliff, causing her to sigh in relief. Before she was able to die, Tsukune caught her by the wing, and threw Kurumu back into another tree. **"I told you. Don't go dying on me yet."** Tsukune smirked, as he pinned her to the ground with his right foot, and slowly pulled out her left wing. Kurumu began to yelp loudly, nearly causing Tsukune to cover his ears as her wing finally ripped off. Tsukune threw Kurumu up as high as he could, and left her there, **"TRY TO FLY NOW!"**

Kurumu pitifully fluttered her right wing, flying in circles as the ground rushed towards her. Before Kurumu could land, Tsukune kicked her upwards again, and she landed near Moka, who was sitting down, watching the fight keenly.

As soon as Tsukune arrived, he smirked. **"I'm afraid that your time is up, succubus. No longer will you seduce men for your own personal needs. Try for monogamy without a harem **_**next time**_**."** Tsukune kicked Kurumu as she tried to scramble away from Tsukune. He narrowed his eyes, and grabbed her breasts, applying as much pressure as he could, kneading, grinding, and rubbing them. Once Kurumu was about to climax, Tsukune growled, and ripped her breasts off, causing blood to spurt out of her chest. Tsukune smirked in sadistic pleasure as she began to screech as a result of intense pain. Tsukune immediately sent his teeth into her neck, and sucked as much blood as he could, before ripping away and leaving large gashes. Getting tired of this 'game', Tsukune kicked her groin, making sensitive nerve endings send simultaneous signals of pain; as she flew across the graveyard, skidding to a stop 5 metres away from the school.

*Sad Music* To Be Continued

**So yeah, I'm not sure if you consider that gross or not… I don't know why I wrote it, but apparently I'm a sadist at heart o.o – Don't hold against me what happened to Kurumu, she challenged Tsukune, and nearly got Moka raped. That kinda pain stays with you for life, and knowing how Moka's pride is, she would've tried seppuku at some point.  
What happened to Tsukune? That, my friends, is a secret.  
Read & Review Pl0x**


	12. Ancient Vampire Arts to Snow Woman

**So yeah, thanks for the votes. This first paragraph was written before I opened up voting, but I couldn't really think of where I would actually be able to go from there. Here's voting results:  
#1: 30%  
#2: 30%  
#3: 20%  
#4: 10%  
#5: 10%  
#6: 0% (10 votes total….)  
I just realized something… Mizore was a looot hotter (not as hot as Moka…) when she had long hair. Why the eff would she cut it? I also just remembered something… Senoku's in Youkai Jr.? That's not Junior high, that's Jr. as in Junior, as in K-9. (Not the dog thing)  
Disclaimers: I don't own Rosario to Vampire, nor do I claim any ownership towards any of these characters. Any opinions stated are not mine, nor do they reflect my personal belief system. Any resemblance to a person, place, or thing (noun) is purely coincidental, and should not be taken to heart.**

* * *

Tsukune splashed water onto his face, while he stared at the mirror. The face that looked back at him was exactly the same, perfect to the last atom. So why was he so unnerved? It was quite possible that he was nervous because his rage nearly killed somebody. That explanation would be justified. Tsukune still couldn't understand why he had nearly killed another monster, one of those whom he was sworn to protect. The real reason Tsukune was so perturbed was in the infirmary at the moment. Moka was visiting Kurumu! What kind of person would visit an attempted rapist in the morning?!

---Meanwhile, in the infirmary---

"I'm so sorry about what he did, but at least it'll heal?" Moka smiled nervously, as Kurumu glared, her eyes piercing Moka as daggers would do. "You can't fully blame him, though… Why did you try to cheat in our fight, and nearly get me raped?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Kurumu snarled and turned over in her bed. Moka frowned, but said nothing.

"I guess I'll go… sorry to bother you, Kurumu…" Moka sighed and walked out of the door. Kurumu had been a total bitch ever since Tsukune had crippled her, but that was to be expected. Who wouldn't be depressed over living a painful life? Moka sighed again, and decided to aimlessly walk around the school grounds for a while, so as not to disturb Tsukune's sleep.

---Back with Tsukune. He went to school, and has just reached the graveyard---

"Damn it! Why did I lose control last night?!" Tsukune yelled, and kicked a gravestone, causing the top to sever and go flying. "Ah, shit… That's disrespectful…"

"Don't let it worry you," a mysterious woman said; appearing behind a tree, "I freeze them all the time."

The hairs on the back of Tsukune's neck stood up. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He narrowed his eyes and took a fighting stance; his hands held loosely away from his chest, with his legs a shoulder-width apart.

"I'm Shirayuki Mizore. You're a lot cuter than the pictures show," Mizore said. She had long, purple hair which brought out her icy eyes. Her hair was in disarray, but made it to the approximate location of her shoulder blades. Mizore was wearing a white sweater over her school uniform, and knee socks with blue and purple stripes. She seemed to be intently sucking on a yellow lollipop.

"Pictures? Are you a stalker?" Tsukune frowned. He knew that stalkers were supposed to be horrible, but in reality a lot of them were too shy to actually express any infatuation; and thus reverted to stalking.

"There was a story about you in the newspaper. Congratulations on beating Kuyou."

"Mhmm… That's old news though. There must be a reason you spoke to me today?" Tsukune pressed, trying to get to the bottom of this before school started.

"Well… Mother always told me that opposites attract, but I'm sure we have something in common…" Mizore took Tsukune's arm and she pressed herself against him, "You're a loner too, right? I can tell," She smiled and looked up at him.

"I… see? Sorry, but I'm not a loner. I'm also…." Tsukune trailed off, unsure about how to break the news. Snow women usually tended to get violent when their "obsessee" **(obsesser, obsesse)** was taken, and Tsukune didn't want to get into another fight.

"You're also…?" Mizore fished, pressing herself against Tsukune even more.

Tsukune frowned, "Taken." He shuddered at what he expected would happen next.

Mizore just frowned, and shrank away from him. "Taken…? You have a girlfriend?" **(A/N: I LOVE THE NEXT PART [I THINK])**

"Errr… I have a wife and a daughter…" As Tsukune readied himself to sprint, he noticed the ground beneath him turn to ice. Not good… Tsukune began to back away slowly, when he suddenly tripped, falling flat on his butt. "Ahh…" Tsukune winced, while rubbing his butt.

Before Tsukune could get up, Mizore jumped onto him, latching herself around his waist. "I don't care if you're taken! Just please, give me children!" Mizore began to unbutton his pants, and gasped as his… flaccid penis popped out.

"Mizore, this isn't right! I'm married, stop it!" Tsukune yelled, sending bats flying. 'Ah crap, who heard that?'

---In The Meantime---

"Mizore, this isn't right! I'm married, stop it!" Moka frowned. Wasn't that Tsukune's voice? Moka walked towards the sound of his voice, and gasped when she finally saw them.

A girl with purple hair, and a really short skirt was reaching towards Tsukune's now erect penis, while he just sat there on the ground; his eyes wide, and his hands trembling.

"So, Tsukune, having fun?" Moka smiled sweetly, her eyes making him wince in pain.

Tsukune jumped back from Mizore, and stared at Moka in fear. 'Wait, why am I so scared… aren't I stronger? No wait, she's my weakness… DAMN THE WORLD!' Tsukune smiled nervously, "M-moka… This isn't w-what it looks l-like…."

"Don't lie to her, Tsukune. Don't you think it's time that she found out about your marriage to some frigid bitch? What about how I saved you?" Mizore frowned, pulling at Tsukune's concave penis. **(He's so scared it disappears. *shiver*)**

"Oh, I'm a frigid bitch, am I?" Moka raised her voice, about to explode. Her hair was becoming a far lighter shade of pink than it was 3 minutes ago. "She decided to save you from me?" Her eyes were becoming a darker green, nearly red.

"N-no…. S-she came onto me, and I can't…." Tsukune stuttered while trying to pull up his pants.

"I came onto you? Are you kidding me? You were practically begging for it!" Mizore scoffed.

Tsukune began to tremble as the two women began to have a staring contest. "I-I'm gonna go spend some time with my kid…. I'm sure she won't mind a day off school…"

Moka turned to glare at Tsukune; but he was gone. As she turned back to Mizore, Moka was surprised to see that she was alone. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Moka screamed, her yells echoing throughout the dimension.

In his office, Shuzen shuddered. "Ah, the kid's screwed."

In her classroom, Ms. Nekonome frowned. "That's horrible language."

Wherever he was, Tsukune looked behind himself frantically, his red eyes wide with fear.

---Chilling with Senoku--- **(I can't believe I'm actually writing this?)**

Senoku frowned. "I'll kill them, I'll kill them not…" she was plucking petals off daisies. "I'll kill them…." At the last petal, she slammed her first into the ground. "FINE! I'll kill them not!"

Tsukune shrank away when he saw her, but somehow managed to get the courage to walk up to her. "Hey, uh… You wanna skip school and hang out?"

Senoku's face lit up for a second until she realized that it was Tsukune. "Suuure… There's nothing better to do than hang out with my dad…."

"Err, if you're lucky, ex-dad." Tsukune sighed, pulling Senoku up and giving her a piggyback ride.

Then her face lit up. "Ex-dad? You're breaking up?! YAY!"

Tsukune frowned. "I really wonder if you'll be that lucky, though…" He tried to chuckle, but it was strained.

Senoku frowned. "Let's go to the park, I wanna terrorize some human kids!" she yelled deviously.

He sighed, "Fine. But you're helping me." Tsukune smirked. She loved to scare humans, and would do anything for the opportunity. It didn't bother him, as long as they were alive, and unharmed.

Senoku scowled. "You're a horrible person."

"Mhmm. I feel lots of regret for nearly destroying the world. Interesting how you turned out to be such a pushover, though."

"Big words for a scared little man."

"If you say so, dear" Tsukune mocked her.

"Eww, you pedophile!" Senoku yelled, punching Tsukune in the chest. She couldn't kill him, but she sure as hell could knock the air out of him.

---T3h P4rk (The Park)---

"So? What did you do?" Senoku stared at Tsukune after she kicked sand into a little kid's eyes **(Never happened to me, but I hear it hurts -.-)**

"Me? I personally did nothing. Another girl? Stalked me and then tried to rape me after hearing I had a daughter."

The half vampire laughed, mockingly pointing her finger at Tsukune; who scowled. "You let yourself get raped?!"

"Almost let myself get raped. Moka stopped it."

"Lucky you. So I'm guessing she found you in a compromising position, and you're now scared to death?"

"Somehow…"

---At Homeroom---

"Aono Tsukune," Nekonome said. She was doing roll call. After 10 seconds without a reply, she looked up, pushing her glasses up. "Aono-san?"

Moka scowled. "He'll be dead by tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

"But Aka—" Ms. Nekonome started, faltering when Moka interrupted her.

"He'll be dead by tomorrow…" Moka hissed out, in an overly menacing voice. Ms. Nekonome shivered, and called the next name.

--- Back with Tsukune + Senoku ---

"You've got to get rid of her," Senoku regarded Tsukune seriously. "The stalker, I mean. God knows it'd be bad if either you or Moka died or fell apart."

"I know that much, but how? I don't want to fight another woman… Not after last time…" Tsukune's face wrinkled in disgust as he recalled how savage he was.

"She got what was coming to her…" Senoku laughed, her face twisting sadistically for a brief moment, before going back to normal. "It's simple. You have to make it clear you don't want her, or…. You could sic me on her" She smiled evilly, her eyes gaining a tinted red.

"Uh… Why are your eyes red? You're the last resort, by the way…" An unnerved Tsukune shuddered. If he had trouble handling Senoku, Mizore would be completely overwhelmed.

"Fine, go neutral. Just make it clear you don't want her, and sic Moka on her…" Senoku pouted, hoping to get some action.

"How am I supposed to get close enough to ask Moka for a favour…?"

---With Moka---

"Hey, Akashiya! Where's that boyfriend of yours? I want a rematch!" Saizou yelled, finally out of his body cast.

Moka's eyes twitched. "My boyfriend? You shouldn't concern yourself with dead people…"

"You're that confident in me? How about…"

Moka glared at him as she kicked Saizou into the air again. After about 5 minutes of flying, he somehow landed on top of the roof in an unconscious heap of ogre.

---Back with Tsukune---

"…It's that simple. I'll be harassing some kids… Maybe include some rape, I've been…" Senoku shut up as Tsukune glared.

"No rape… That's just cruel…" Rape was a sensitive subject for Tsukune after the past 24 hours of his life.

"Just mocking you, Father." Senoku sneered and pulled down the trousers of a nearby boy, laughing as he began to bawl.

Tsukune frowned. "Who'd believe she's 8 years old…?" Suddenly, the temperature surrounding them began to lower, until they were cold. Tsukune managed to withstand it much better than Senoku, who was glaring at Tsukune.

"You had to get a Snow Woman as a stalker? Good job on sealing me, now I'll freeze."

"If looks could kill…" muttered Tsukune. "Why are you here, Mizore?" he yelled, making the surrounding adults think he was crazy. Until she materialized.

"We have something to finish." She said, simply pointing at his pants and causing Senoku's left eye to twitch.

"THE FUCK?!" She yelled, kicking Mizore in the head. "Honestly, I prefer Moka…" She muttered, before grabbing Tsukune and running quickly.

"So, uh… Where'd you learn the language…?" Tsukune tried to make small talk, all the while aware of the murderous women on either end.

"You learn things when you join anti-monster/human organizations…" She sighed.

Tsukune stared right at her. "Any chance you have a name?"

"Uh… Anti-thesis? They somehow managed to get the chairman to unseal me. Does it matter?!" She yelled once they hit a towering iceberg in the middle of a sunny day. "OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!"

"I'm irresistible to women?" Tsukune deadpanned.

"Nice try." She whacked him in the head, and backed away from the crazy ice-bitch that appeared.

"You… Kicked me? I'm sure Tsukune wouldn't mind if it was just the two of us… A snow child would be much better than you…" Mizore unveiled her true form, causing her hair and hands to become enveloped within ice.

Senoku scoffed, "A snow child? You're an idiot. I'm so much stronger than you could ever be." Senoku tugged at her seal and frowned. "Hey genius, isn't this dangerous enough?"

"Err… Not yet. One of us has to be bleeding enough first." He sighed and quickly transformed, turning his hair white and eyes red. "Just out of curiosity; how long have you been stalking me?"

"I only got the paper a couple hours ago, so for about 3 hours?" Mizore frowned. "Why would you try to delay me with such a stupid question?"

"Oh, simple. If you'd been watching me about 12 hours ago, you'd know that it's not smart to mess with me." Tsukune smirked, and walked slowly towards Mizore, letting his yoki overpower her.

Mizore stifled a gasp as she felt it. His yoki was radiating from him in such high levels; she was scared for the first time in her life. How could he manage to hide such numerous yoki? "What… are… you?"

"I'm not yours." Tsukune smirked, and ducked as she sent an ice dagger towards him. "Nice try. Now it's my turn."

Tsukune closed his eyes for a second, and opened his right hand. Mizore and Senoku stared in confusion. "I guess I'll have to try out something that hasn't been done for aeons…"

"You can't mean…?" Senoku stared, mouth ajar at Tsukune. He would use one of the ancient arts to deal with a snow woman?

"Of course I can. Did you know that if you manipulate your yoki enough; you can alter somebody's brain?" Tsukune smirked, as a red substance began to form within his hand. Tsukune's yoki began to crystallize, and solidify, until all that was left, was a swirling inferno of yoki.

"You wouldn't…" Mizore trembled, backing away slowly.

"I suppose I wouldn't kill you, per se…. and I've already made one person depressed for life, so I'll make things easier for me…" Tsukune smirked, as he pounced onto Mizore and pressed his right hand against a side of her brain.

Mizore screamed as Tsukune's yoki seemed to burn a hole through her scalp and skull, making her pulsating brain visible. Tsukune smirked at all the electricity he could see, and quickly stuck his hand even further in, rearranging her synapses and neural pathways, Mizore screeching loudly. When he was done, he withdrew his hand, and her wound was instantly healed.

Senoku shuddered. One of the ancient Vampire arts was yoki solidification. One of the strongest branches of this method could; in theory be used to manipulate the brain. It was a painful experience, but there were no after effects, and all wounds were quickly healed by the remnants of yoki left. It was one of the ways that the ancient Vampire elders would punish traitors back when the world was in disarray.

"You have no feelings for me whatsoever, and you will confess to Moka that you forced me into it. I don't care what you say, as long as she believes it. After you're done, you'll wake up with no recollection of anything regarding me, and you will not approach me again." Tsukune quickly said, watching as her eyes glazed over. He hated to use that technique on her, especially since it was his first try; but there was no other non-violent method he could use.

---Happily Ever After---

"I got a movie! It's bloody!" Tsukune yelled as he came back from the local movie store.

"What's it called?" Moka asked, cuddling against Tsukune.

"Max Payne. It's about a detective who lost his wife and kid, and he goes on a search for the culprit after his best friend his killed."

Senoku simply sat down in front of the TV, crunching away at popcorn. Such was the life in the Aono household. Until the next chapter, when another problem comes.

To Be Continued

* * *

**I didn't steal anything from DBZ… The yoki crystallization was actually stolen from CrossVampire… if I'm asked to (by Ou-Rex) I'll remove it, but it stays otherwise. Anyone question how believeable that story really is?**

**BTW: This chapter took me forever to write, mostly cuz I actually read like 2-3 pages of my book every 3-30 minutes…. Yeah… You gotta admit though. Ancient Vampire arts? It's catchy, and you'd sure love to possess them w/o being on the receiving end. I'm thinking that next chapter is either Antithesis or Ruby. I still can't decide. The poll thing was a trial, and since only 10 people voted, I'm probably not going to try that again. Okay, thanks for reading. Nef, Dragon, Ghostknight, and everyone else: I look forward to your reviews :D**

**PS: I gots a long weekend! Monday + Tuesday are off!**


	13. A New Low

**Yeah, my comp's been pissing me off lately… Vista usually only uses 50% RAM, but lately, it's been going up, and I experience constant freezing =[. My RAM usage ATM is 62% of 2048MB… I'd love to buy another 2GB, but I can't scrounge together $60. Pathetic, eh? Either way, I don't know why, but I don't like how this chapter turned out. Again; that's probably because I planned something else, but kept getting yelled at by the 'rents.  
**

"_Heroes are far more decorated than martyrs, simply because people don't realize the lengths at which a martyr would go. Apparently, people like their heroes alive." - Me_

* * *

A mysterious figure appeared behind the column, "He might be a threat," The man said. He had blond hair and a scarred face. His white shirt was stained with blood from his latest kill.

"He may be, Midou. But didn't you hear the new chairman talking about two dark lords at this school? He could be one of them," Another man muttered, pushing up his glasses and brushing his hair away from his face.

"You think he could be one of the dark lords, Hokuto?" Midou grinned. A chance to strike a blow against the purebreds was too good a chance to pass up.

"Probably. I have a plan, though…" Hokuto grinned; his face twisting into something sinister.

_---Tsukune + Moka---_

Tsukune sighed, "Let's go to his office, Moka…" Tsukune began walking down the hallways until he reached the chairman's office. He knocked on the door twice, once, then thrice.

"Why'd you knock with a pattern, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Well, we have a secret knock… Nothing to do with being cool, he just needs to know when it's me," Tsukune blushed. They actually stole it from the G-Men **(Some old TV show or something?)**

"Come in," Shuzen's voice sounded unusually worried. Tsukune frowned as he and Moka entered the room. "Ah, Tsukune, Moka, I'm glad both of you came."

Moka smiled slightly, and nodded in acknowledgement, while Tsukune simply nodded. "You said you had something urgent to discuss."

"I've received some information on Anti-Thesis. It seems that they plan to attack us on the day of the school festival. I believe they're after the Rosario of Judgement, which can be used to undo the barrier separating this world from the human world." Shuzen paused for a moment to let that information sink in, "It's important that you stop them as quickly as possible."

Tsukune groaned, "Remind me again why you can't do that?"

"They're on the lookout for me; and they know that my weakness is water." Shuzen frowned. He was one of the most powerful beings in the world and he was afraid of water? It hurt his pride.

"Isn't mine supposed to be water as well…?" Tsukune looked up, while petting a cat that had appeared from nowhere. **(I'm bored. The cat is just there b/c)**

"Yes, it's _supposed_ to be water, but consider how you seal away all your yoki anyways, it'd be useless against you." Shuzen laughed.

"Alright… Do you have any names for me?" Tsukune held out his free hand, while staring down at the cat. _'Wait, why am I petting a cat?'_

Shuzen handed Moka a folder. "I'll give it to Moka; she's far more responsible than you are."

Moka blushed, "That's not true…" She trailed off, as she opened the folder. There were pictures and information about some people, such as Yoshii Kiria, Kaneshiro Hokuto, and Midou Kusabi.

"Hokuto? Wasn't he a human last time?" Tsukune peered over Moka's shoulder, reading the folder, memorizing their names, faces, and true forms.

"Was. He was given blood by Kiria. I think he could probably fight a ghoul on a nearly even level."

"A ghoul…? Weren't the last ones imprisoned by Fairy Tale?" Tsukune frowned. Ghouls were the most mindlessly destructive creatures on the Earth.

"There are worlds which we don't know about, Tsukune. As far as we know, there could be another Tsukune who was born human; turned ghoul." Shuzen smirked.

"You're hiding something."

"Maybe."

"Father, what are you talking about? A human Tsukune?" Moka stared at her Dad, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"It doesn't concern either of you, Moka." Shuzen stated, matter-of-factly. _'For now…' _he silently added.

Moka frowned, but said nothing; as she and Tsukune left the room, respectfully bowing. Shuzen sighed, and sat on his chair again. "The next coming months will put you two through the most trials you have ever faced… I only hope that both of you can overcome them together…"

_---Homeroom­---_

"Alright class! We're going to decide on the class president, who'll work with the School Festival committee!" Nekonome gleefully shouted.

Tsukune smirked. "I'd like to nominate myself." He stood up, and loudly proclaimed.

Moka frowned, "I'll second his nomination."

Ms. Nekonome was taken aback for a second, but she quickly regained her cheerful demeanour. "Does anyone else wish to be class president?"

Kurumu looked ready to stand up, but Tsukune stopped her with a deathly glare. _He _would be class president, and _he_ would defeat Anti-Thesis.

Kurumu's eye twitched as she sat down, and tried to throw an illusion at Tsukune. Tsukune scowled at her, and threw his eraser, hitting her in the head. "AH!" Kurumu yelled, causing all heads to turn in her direction.

"Is something wrong Kurono-san?" Ms. Nekonome asked in concern.

Tsukune held one finger to his neck and slowly dragged it to the side. Kurumu gulped, and cheerfully replied, "No, Ms. Nekonome!"

"Alright, then … Since nobody else wants to be class president, congratulations Aono-san!" Ms. Nekonome yelled, causing the class to start clapping fearfully. Rumours constantly flew about Tsukune, and how he could single-handedly destroy the school.

_---After Class---_

"Are you sure you want to be the class president, Tsukune?" Moka asked. Tsukune never showed interest in the position before.

"The committee is comprised of Anti-Thesis members. It's the easiest way to defeat them." Tsukune loudly boasted, fully aware of the spy who was following him.

"So, he wants to defeat us, huh? He's got another thing coming to him!" The spy said with a nasally voice. "Ah, shit! Look at the time!" The person quickly ran off to report to Hokuto.

Tsukune smirked. It wouldn't be long before he finally got to get rid of some ayashi. The sooner he beat Anti-Thesis, the sooner he could reveal the existence of monsters to humanity.

"Oh, I'm going to go and start working on the festival, Moka. I hope you don't mind…?" Tsukune started, unsure of how to continue.

Moka sweetly smiled, "Of course not, Tsukune. Try not to hurt them too much."

_---Festival Planning Committee---_

"You must be Tsukune; I've heard lots about you!" Hokuto smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, I am; and you're Kaneshiro Hokuto?" Tsukune smiled back. The amount of tension within the room was amazing; nobody would believe that Tsukune was secretly a dark lord, and Hokuto an ayashi.

"My reputation precedes me then," Hokuto joked around, watching Tsukune's movements closely.

"Ah, of course it does! By the way, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a personal question?" Tsukune leaned in, staring Hokuto straight in the eye.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Tsukune." Hokuto stared back at Tsukune, unphased.

"Well, I was curious… Why would you join the committee? Isn't festival planning one of the hardest things to do?" Tsukune pretended to be remembering something.

"I joined the committee because… I want to create a peaceful world. I hope you don't think badly of me for being such an idealist." Hokuto watched Tsukune's neutral reaction to his words with interest.

"Ah, I don't mind. I'm somewhat of an idealist myself. It is important not to lose sight of reality though," Tsukune smiled at Hokuto, waiting for a fight.

"Yes, I suppose it is…" Hokuto replied thoughtfully, disappointing Tsukune when he didn't attack. "Oh, Tsukune, could you sort these papers please? I have to talk to one of the teachers," Hokuto smiled and pointed at a large stack of papers, which caused Tsukune's eye to twitch.

"Of course I can…" He replied. A 3 metre stack of papers to be sorted. Hooray.

Hokuto nodded at Tsukune, "Alright, thanks. I should be back soon."

Tsukune smiled as Hokuto walked off. Everything was going according to plan. Tsukune yawned, and began to sort the papers, all the while listening for disturbances.

Once Hokuto was out of Tsukune's hearing range, he spoke. "Commence Phase 1 of the plan."

Tsukune's head jerked up as he heard a scream. It sounded a lot like Moka's. Could Hokuto have tricked him? Good timing, too…. He was starting to get thirsty. Tsukune frowned, as he contemplated the chances of this being a trap. "Oh well, it's not as if she'd kill me if I let her stay there," Tsukune rolled his eyes contemptibly. Somebody's head was going to roll tonight.

Tsukune walked to where he assumed Moka was. It was easy to track her, considering she was one of the only vampires in the school. Oh well. Moka seemed to be held within a large warehouse, filled with bats. He frowned, but managed to continue walking towards Moka's assumed location. Once Tsukune finally made it, he screamed in pain. The sprinkler system had been turned on, causing his yoki to leave him.

Midou laughed and hit Tsukune in the back of the head, amazed when his hand passed right through Tsukune. "What the hell? You shouldn't be able to move!" He yelled in horror, once he saw that Tsukune was standing right in front of him, laughing.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me with water? That's pretty sad. Did you know that every few millennia, a new monster appears, one with no foreseeable weaknesses?" Tsukune laughed again, and disappeared, causing Midou to look around frantically. "Any guesses on when this monster last appeared?" Tsukune kicked Midou in the head and jumped 10 feet into the air when two of Midou's cronies swung at Tsukune with their poles; causing them to hit each other.

Midou slowly got up, maniacally laughing. "That's a good one. You? Invulnerable? That kick didn't even wound me, you damn purebred!" Midou rushed towards Tsukune.

"Me? A purebred? That's an interesting outlook on things!" Tsukune smirked, as his brown hair developed silver streaks. "Would a purebred have this kind of true form?!" Tsukune went to punch Midou, unsurprised when he dodged the punch and tried to trip Tsukune.

"Liar! Of course you're a purebred, I don't see you fighting against them!" Midou ran, causing gusts of wind to blow the sand around, leaving Moka blind to what happened.

"I fight because I have to," Tsukune slammed his knee into Midou's face, "Not for some stupid reason such as race." Midou flew through the air, hitting the roof of the warehouse and falling back down.

"STUPID?! THEY LOOK DOWN ON US!" Midou hit Tsukune with an uppercut, but unlike Midou; Tsukune simply pushed off the roof with his legs, and rocketed down, hitting Midou with a jaw-breaking punch. He flew back, as Tsukune simply landed on his feet, and dusted himself off.

"Well, that was a nice warm up. I think it's time you go to sleep," Tsukune laughed as his eyes began to turn red. Midou shuddered, but ran towards Tsukune; who did a front flip and hit Midou between the eyes with a punch, and then in the chest with a kick. Before Midou could hit back, Tsukune disappeared and picked Midou up, hurling him towards the sea of lava. Tsukune caught Midou by his feet at the edge of the cliff, and then laughed as he released Midou in the lava.

Tsukune frowned, "Geez, what a pushover. You'd think the ayashi would have something stronger."

Tsukune went to untie Moka, when she transformed into another person; a male with red hair and green eyes. Tsukune snarled, "Where's Moka?"

"Long gone."

To Be Continued

* * *

**So, what did Tsukune mean by "That's an interesting outlook on things"? Do you think he was just psyching Midou out? Anybody notice that Tsukune's personality changed this chapter, compared to what it was earlier?**

**So, anybody like the twist I put at the end? I think if I plan well enough; the next chapter'll be pretty good.**

**Oh btw: anybody a little annoyed by the fact that my chapters are so short (2k-3k words vs 6k)? I'd write more, but writing 2,000 is hard enough for me; I'm not an easily motivated person.**

**Kay, I look forward to reading your reviews =]**

**If I get a good enough idea from one of your reviews; I might write the next chapter today.**

**Kthxbai =]  
**


	14. Woah

**(FYI: I wrote this AN before the chapter) Let me tell you this: In this chap, there'll be a **_**major**_** twist; that some may like, and others may hate. Don't hold it against me; I just thought it was a really good idea, and that it might actually be pretty cool to experiment with/write. If any of you have any major problems with this, feel free to voice them, and I might make an alternate chapter. Keyword is 'might'. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this =] BTW: Any scientific information in here is probably false, only one or two things actually work irl.**

"_If you get lost, don't run. Reorient yourself, and relax. No matter what the stakes are; you can't afford to misjudge anything." – Me  
"Blood is Power" - Me

* * *

_

The man blinked, "Oh, whoops. I mean I don't know. This guy named Midou told me he'd kill me if I didn't co-operate. Sorry…?" He smiled nervously; hoping he wouldn't meet Midou's fate.

Tsukune raised his eyebrows. "Uhh… Never had anyone apologize. It's alright? So you don't really know where she is?" Tsukune frowned, trying to sense her yoki. He couldn't feel her.

"Sorry, I'd tell you if I knew. By the way, could you hide me or something?" He whispered, his face turning pale as he remembered what Midou promised to do.

"I guess…" Tsukune regarded the boy for a second. Shape shifters were rare these days, but they were supposed to be extremely powerful in the sense that they could assume a new form. Shape shifters were known as ninjas by the humans; and they were often used as assassins. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ryo. Nice to meet ya, but we could've met under better circumstances," Ryo laughed with Tsukune, trying not to show that he knew more than he revealed.

"Hmm.. I suppose we could've… Alright, follow me Ryo." Tsukune walked towards an abandoned shack that was only a few minutes from the warehouse.

Ryo gulped, but ran to catch up with Tsukune. "Hey, uh… where are we going?"

Tsukune laughed as they approached the shack. "To your grave."

Ryo's eyes instantly narrowed, and he tried to shift into something else; but Tsukune grabbed him. "What the hell, man?! I told you that I don't know anything!"

"Oh really? You wouldn't happen to know where she's being held. Honestly, you're a horrible liar." Tsukune smirked as he threw Ryo into the shack and tied him up. "Now tell me the truth. Why were you in Moka's place, and where is she?"

"I swear! All I heard were the words Emerald Mirror! I don't even know what they mean, but those guys told me not to say anything about it!" Ryo cried, clawing at his restraints.

"Emerald… mirror…" Tsukune frowned. The name sounded familiar, but where had he heard of it before? Unless…

"Fine, you're free to go. If she's dead, you will pay, Ryo." Tsukune hurriedly untied Ryo, and ran towards the school. Before he got far, Tsukune turned around. "Oh, right… I think I'd like to try some of that blood, Ryo…" Tsukune smirked and brought his mouth to Ryo's neck. Ryo simply stood there as Tsukune drained his blood. "Well, bye then." Tsukune ran back towards the school, laughing. He had another power to add to his collection.

"… What was that about?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. Did Tsukune know what Emerald Mirror did?

Tsukune burst into the chairman's office. "They have _the_ mirror."

Shuzen whirled around to face Tsukune. "Are you sure? Just because it's missing doesn't mean that it's with them…" He trailed off.

"They do. I've confirmed it just now. What do you think they did with it?" Tsukune paced around the room, trying to think clearly.

"Who knows…"

Tsukune slammed his fists against the desk. "Damn it! Do you think they used F2?"

"If they did, you are soooo screwed." Shuzen managed a strained laugh. F2 was one of the easiest features to use, but the hardest to track. Vampires could easily mimic F2, but nobody had managed to track it yet.

"I'll have to manage then, won't I?" Tsukune sighed. He always adapted to situations, but he was more worried about Moka. Vampires couldn't breathe in space, could they?

_---With Moka---_

Moka looked around, her pink hair flying in the intense wind. "Where am I…?" All of a sudden, the wind stopped, and Moka could see clearly. "Did they manage to do it…?" Moka sunk to the ground slowly, and buried her hands in her face. She'd never see Tsukune or her Father again… Mother would be so disappointed…

_---Tsukune---_

Tsukune was walking in the forest aimlessly, trying to look for clues. F2 was actually used to warp monsters and people to alternate universes, but that only worked 4% of the time. In reality, F2 was like a bad poker debt. You either paid it off, or you died.

Hidden behind one of the trees, Saizou laughed. It was time for revenge. "Well, Aono. Seems like somebody's missing, huh?" Saizou walked out from behind the trees and laughed.

"Yeah, it does… Just curious, are you the one who used the mirror on her?" Tsukune pretended to act friendly, trying desperately to get the answers he needed.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't want anybody else to get that pleasure!" Saizou laughed, as he transformed again.

Tsukune frowned. "You're only hurting yourself."

"As if!" Saizou rushed towards Tsukune, who quickly disappeared.

"Your loss." Tsukune took out a dagger and reappeared to the side of Saizou. Before Saizou could even speak, Tsukune impaled Saizou's arm with the dagger, causing blood to spurt out.

Saizou stoically took the dagger out of his arm, and threw it away. "Resorting to weapons now, are we?" He laughed at Tsukune's "weakness", and brought his arms up. "SAIZOU…." His arms quickly began to fall towards the ground, "SMASH!"

As soon as Saizou's arms impacted the ground, a large crater was made and a huge cloud of dust covered the vicinity. Once the dust cleared, Saizou was shocked to see that Tsukune had disappeared.

In reality, Tsukune ran away. He wasn't afraid, he simply had no time. In his hand was a jar full of Saizou's blood, which was the real reason he hadn't killed Saizou. The Emerald Mirror used the F2 function by person. Each person who used the function would trigger a gateway to a different dimension, and that dimension couldn't be reached by a different person. Essentially, it worked on the property of unique recognition, just as fingerprints did.

Once Tsukune reached a clearing near the edge of the barrier, he lowered the jar of blood onto the ground, and thought for a moment. "Alright, let's see… If C = 299792458m/s, then I want to go for EC^2…" Tsukune frowned. Tsukune was trying to calculate how much energy he needed to accelerate the movement of his field of yoki. Technically, the amount of energy he needed was actually the product of his mass and the square of C (E = MC^2), but physics didn't really work inside a different dimension. "Oh well…" Tsukune opened the jar of blood and wrinkled his nose. Ogre blood smelt like crap. Probably tasted like it too. He sparingly dipped his hands into it, until they were both coated with blood. Slowly; Tsukune began to release his yoki, shaping it into a circle around him. As more and more yoki was released, he began to make the circle compact, until it barely touched him. Then, Tsukune began forcing the yoki to swirl counter-clockwise, going against the motion of the earth. Finally, he clapped his hands together, causing the blood to coat the mass of yoki surrounding him. In theory, he was supposed to continue this for a couple hours, but in practicality, that would be annoying. Grunting with concentration, Tsukune began to force his yoki to move faster, and faster, causing him to feel intense pressure. He quickly released the yoki, and it flew in all directions, coursing through the trees and buildings, until Tsukune collapsed from exertion. Once he'd finally recovered his energy, Tsukune looked around and frowned. His surroundings were no different than they were earlier. Was Saizou seriously the person who'd managed to get access to the alternate universe that Shuzen had described? That seemed to be too much of a coincidence… Of course, if he had really reached a different dimension, he'd need to disguise himself… "Should I go for true form, or test out some new powers…?" Tsukune pondered for a minute, finally deciding. His eyes began to turn green, just as Moka's were, but his hair became a light gray, bordering on silver. Tsukune smirked. All he needed were wrinkles, and he'd be a senior. Tsukune draped an old weathered cloak around his shoulders, in order to hide his student uniform, and began walking. Somewhere close by, the bus driver frowned as he noticed a fluctuation in the continuum. That was the second time this week! He rushed to tell the chairman, until he remembered something important. Tsukune sighed, "Great, I need a new name now… Let's steal from Shuzen _again_, and go for Kensei!" (He'll be referred to as Kensei for a while…) Kensei walked towards the location where he'd last 'seen' Midou, when he frowned. Was that Moka? Kensei was about to run towards her and hug her; when he noticed something. She was wearing a rosary! This really was a different universe! Kensei frowned as he saw thugs creeping up behind her. If it was the Moka he knew, she'd be able to handle them without difficulty, but… Should he interfere? As the people began to get closer, Kensei's eyes narrowed as he saw Midou. He couldn't let Midou have her _again_. As Midou lunged towards Moka, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Moka slowly opened her eyes and gasped. A man with grey hair, green eyes, and a weathered cloak had saved her! "Thank you, um…" Moka started, and was surprised as the man flashed a smile at her. His teeth were amazingly white… and _long_… "It's no problem at all. I'm Kensei, and you are…?" Kensei held out his hand for a handshake. Out of the corner of his eye, Kensei saw one of Midou's goons lunging towards him with a pole. Using his free hand, Kensei caught the pole and whacked the man over the head with it, causing the pole to bend greatly. Turning his attention back to Moka, he was unsurprised to see a look of shock on her face, accompanied by a look of fear. "I-I'm Mo-moka…" She trembled. "What are you going to do to me…?" Kensei threw his head back and laughed. _His_ Moka wouldn't be fazed by him. "Well, I'm going to settle a misunderstanding between you and your friend…"

Moka's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

"It's written all over your face." Kensei smirked. She was so easy to read. As nice as she was though, Kensei preferred the other Moka, _his _Moka…

"Oh…" She frowned. How could he read her so easily?

"So, why don't you tell me about what happened?" Kensei smiled at her, as he sat down. He didn't really want to interfere, but if his assumptions were correct, this Tsukune was a ghoul, human, or vampire. The first two didn't sound so good if he wanted to marry her.

"Well… I injected my friend with some of my blood when he was about to die," Moka started, uncertain as to whether she could trust him. "He seems to have some trouble adjusting, and he even said that it's not my problem!" She blinked furiously as her eyes began to water.

"Hmm…" Kensei started. His assumption was correct; he was becoming a ghoul. "I think that he might have just said it without considering your feelings? In his defence; it's his life and his problem… But he should've been kinder about it…"

Moka frowned. "Are you sure he didn't mean it in that way?"

"Positive. Tell you what, how about you take me to meet your friend, and I'll have a talk with him!" Kensei gave her a toothy grin, sending shivers down her spine. His canines were _so_ long! Was he a vampire?

"Ummm… I'm not sure if…" Moka trailed off, confused. Would he take offence if she told him it wasn't a good idea?

"Don't worry about it, I won't hurt him. All I'll do is talk with him."

"If that's all…" Moka gave a weak smile, as she led Kensei towards the school.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was running to find Moka after finally realizing that what he'd said was wrong. No matter where he'd looked, he couldn't find her. He was relieved to finally see her walking towards the school, when his eyes widened. She was with another guy. "Moka!" Tsukune yelled, sprinting towards them.

Moka smiled and waved, "Tsukune!"

Kensei simply smirked and leaned against a tree as Moka enveloped Tsukune in a large hug.

"I'm so sorry, Moka. I shouldn't have said those kinds of things to you," Tsukune frantically apologized, all the while staring at Kensei.

"Please, don't stop on my account," Kensei waved Tsukune away, laughing.

"Who exactly are you…?" Tsukune regarded Kensei for a minute. Everything about him screamed 'danger', and he seemed like a professional assassin.

"I'm Kensei. I believe we should talk, Tsukune."

"Yes, we probably should." Tsukune spoke coldly.

Moka looked back and forth between the two, "What's wrong..?"

"Nothing, Moka." Tsukune smiled, as he and Kensei walked off into a different part of the woods.

"So, who are you?" Tsukune frowned.

"I'm Kensei."

"I know that much. Why were you with Moka?" Tsukune murmured, trying to stay calm.

"Jealous, are we? You're welcome, by the way. I saved her from Anti-thesis." Kensei smirked, as he saw Tsukune's cold, calculating expression change to a shocked expression.

"Anti-thesis…? Why?" Tsukune frowned. Moka never did anything to harm them, or annoy them…

"Well, it lies in your blood, Tsukune, or rather; her blood. Oh, by the way, could you do me a favour?" Kensei smiled and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"What?" Tsukune replied warily, unsure of what Kensei could want from him.

"Well, if you see a version of Moka that has a wedding ring and isn't wearing a rosary… Could you tell me, please?"

"What…?" Tsukune replied, dumbfounded.

"Just promise…" Kensei sighed. This kid was thick.

"I promise." Tsukune rolled his eyes.

To Be Continued

* * *

**So yeah, what do you think? How long do you think Kensei will stay there, and how will it affect their world? How will the girls feel when he goes to his true human form? What about his vampire form? Will he ever find Moka? Lastly: How do you think Kurumu will deal with it if he lets slip what he did to her?  
Bwahaha, I'm ebil as can be =]**

**Look fwd to reading your reviews, guys.**


	15. Arrangements

**So yeah, next chapter. Do I have much to say...? Riight. Tsukune won't be trained by Kensei, because that'd be annoying. Moka admits something that doesn't shock anybody, just cuz she gets caught. Tsukune's way too trusting =/**

* * *

Tsukune frowned as he walked towards school. What was up with Kensei? While Tsukune was pondering, he was startled out of his thoughts when Kurumu glomped him from behind; causing him to fall down with a large OOMPH. "Kurumu… you really shouldn't do that," Tsukune sighed as he brushed himself off.

"But, Tsukune… you ran off without telling us anything! I was worried!" Kurumu frowned, jiggling her *cough* breasts with every step she took.

Watching from behind a tree, Kensei frowned. "He shouldn't pick her…." Kensei muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it," Mizore sighed. Kensei whipped his head around to see Mizore standing right beside him.

"You'd think that he'd be less interested in somebody like her, huh?" Kensei tried to make small talk with Mizore. In a way, she seemed like a nice friend to have; but that could never happen in his world.

"Tell me about it… All she does is jump a little and wiggle those breasts," She rolled her light blue eyes, when she remembered something. "Oh, that's right! Who are you?"

"Uh… I'm a visitor…" Kensei rubbed his head. _'No, I'm actually Tsukune from another dimension, and in reality; I altered your brain so that you'd never come close to me. That's _so_ believable,' _he thought.

"Oh…" Mizore eyed him suspiciously. He didn't seem like much, but looks could be deceiving. Moka was proof of that. Her breath hitched when she saw his ring. It looked exactly like the bead on Moka's rosary… what if he was a Vampire?

"Hey, uh… Sorry to ask this, but could you show me the way to the chairman's office?" Kensei smiled, making Mizore's breath hitch in her throat.

"Uh…. S-sure," Mizore muttered, tentatively smiling back. How could he get that kind of reaction from her?

Mizore led the way to the chairman's office, darting behind trees, pillars, and other objects in order to hide herself. Kensei sighed, but followed her, being far more conspicuous than he should've been.

Once he was at the chairman's office, he immediately smirked at the door's locked position. There was another visitor. "What did you say your name was?" Kensei asked pretending to be curious

Mizore held out her frosty hand, "I'm Mizore."

"Well, thanks for showing me the way, Mizore," Kensei grabbed Mizore's hand and kissed it **(old-fashioned coolness!)**.

Mizore blushed as she darted away to class. Kensei smirked once she was out of eyesight, and turned into his "Tsukune-form". Kensei entered without knocking, and leaned against the pillar when the chairman's eyes began to glint.

"Ah, Tsukune… Shouldn't you knock first?" The bus driver frowned, wondering why Tsukune **(He doesn't know that it's Kensei)** was acting so out of character.

"I would knock, but…" Kensei's eyes turned red as his pupils became slits; and his hair turned silver, "I'm not the Tsukune you know."

"You were the cause of the disturbances?" The bus driver frowned at Kensei. He didn't seem to have very much power, yet he managed to retain a Vampire form…

"Well, you could say that. I was only the cause of the second disturbance. Anti-thesis sent the Moka from my universe into here; and I need to find her." Kensei stood straight up and faced the chairman, "While I am here, I'd like to temporarily reside in Tsukune's dorm, and be given permission to attend classes when needed."

The chairman laughed, his eyes glinting malevolently. "Of course. Why don't you tell us the name you've assumed for this dimension, Tsukune?"

"Kensei. Akashiya Kensei."

The bus driver simply raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Stealing from the old man, eh? I'm sure he'll be happy to know that."

"Oh, I can legally assume that surname within my universe… The only thing I've stolen was the name Kensei," Tsukune laughed along with the bus driver.

"So, Kensei… Why don't you tell us about your universe?" The chairman leaned back and listened intently while Kensei explained.

"I'm one of the dark lords within that dimension, and you were possessed; forcing one of us to kill you and assume your position."

"Interesting… I suppose it might benefit me to ensure that doesn't happen again," The chairman smirked as he began forging records.

"Could you call Akashiya Moka here as well? I believe that she should be in the loop if I'm to use her name without getting caught."

"Of course…"

Moka frowned as she walked into the chairman's room. Why was she called down? When she sat down on a plush chair, the headmaster began to speak with Moka, and explain the situation.

"I'm sure you must be wondering why you were called down here, Moka." The chairman smiled at Moka, unnerving her. "We need your other side's help in something."

"I see…" Moka started. "But I can't take off my rosary!"

"I can," Kensei murmured from behind Moka, taking off the rosary before she could turn her head around. An explosion of yoki followed, causing Kensei to frown. "Ahh, how sad…"

Moka glared at Kensei. "How did you take off my seal?"

"I have my ways, _sister._" Kensei mocked Moka.

"Sister? I have no brothers! My father would kill you if he found that you were impersonating a family member!" Moka yelled, lunging for Kensei.

Kensei simply caught Moka's fist, and replied. "You'll have to pretend that I'm your brother. If you want an explanation…" Kensei pushed her fist back, "You can follow me."

Moka snarled, but said nothing as she followed him. Once the door was closed, the bus driver frowned, "He held back one of her punches without breaking a sweat… This boy must be strong."

Kensei led Moka deep into the forest, before he turned back into his "Tsukune form". Moka gasped at how uncanny the resemblance was. "Tsukune…?"

"I am Tsukune, but not as you know him. _That_ Tsukune is in gym, probably running laps right now." Kensei laughed. "I'm from an alternate universe, and I've come here in order to ensure that my wife is fine."

"What does that have to do with me?" Moka replied coldly.

_'If only you knew…'_ "Well, I'll tell you something good if you let me assume the surname Akashiya."

"It depends on your information. But you will suffer at my father's hands."

"Tsukune will become a ghoul." Kensei stared into Moka's eyes as he spoke, unsurprised by her stoic reaction.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I doubt your father would let you take a ghoul as your mate. I could _convince_ your father otherwise, but that would require a visit. I'm not obligated to help you unless you help me."

Moka's eye twitched. "Very well then, I will allow you to do so, under the condition that you manipulate my father to the extent that he chooses Tsukune as my mate."

As Moka walked away, Kensei nearly burst out laughing. "Manipulating, eh? I don't think it'd be that hard…" Kensei walked in the other direction, and kicked a tree, causing it to separate cleanly from the ground. "Not hard at all…"

_---Next Day---_

"Class, I'd like you to meet a new student! He'll be staying here temporarily while he conducts personally business." Nekonome smiled as she ushered Kensei into the classroom.

Kensei faced the classroom and bowed, "I'm Akashiya Kensei, and I hope to be great friends with all of you."

At the mention of his surname, whispers broke out. "Hey, do ya think he's related to Moka?" "No way, man! His eyes and hair are totally different!"

Tsukune frowned, "Moka, I didn't know he was related to you…"

"I forgot all about him; he's a distant cousin on my mother's side." Moka rubbed her head sheepishly.

Kensei took the only empty seat; which was beside Kurumu, and cursed his luck. Hopefully she wouldn't try to get dirt on Moka.

Kurumu simply turned to face him and smiled, putting all the charm she could into it. "Are you a relative of Moka's?"

"I'm a distant cousin. Charm doesn't work on me by the way," Kensei smirked as she turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurumu simply turned around and faced the front, _'Damn it! I needed some dirt on Moka, and if charm doesn't work, he won't talk! Unless….'_

Throughout class; many, many things happened. Tsukune and Moka _actually_ listened, Kurumu plotted, Mizore frowned, Yukari imagined, and Kensei slept. All in all, it was a _very_ productive class. **(Can't see any sarcasm in there *roll eyes*)**

Once classes had ended for the day, Kensei was unsurprised to find that the Newspaper club had cornered him. "So, are you really Moka's relative?" Yukari asked, hoping for a foursome now that she'd seen Kensei.

"Yeah, I'm a distant relative," Kensei smiled, trying not to show irritation. He hated this part of "transferring" schools.

"You don't look anything alike," Mizore noted, trying to pass the time.

"Like I said; distant relatives."

"Why weren't you affected by my charm!" Kurumu suddenly yelled at Kensei, annoyed.

"Does it matter?" Kensei smirked as steam came out of her ears.

"Of course it does! Nobody should be able to resist my charm!"

Kensei gave her a grin, showing off his large fangs, "Are you sure?"

Kurumu immediately shut up, trying not to show fear of his large fangs.

"Thanks a lot for saving Moka back there, Kensei." Tsukune smiled as he held out his hand.

"Don't worry about it." Kensei took Tsukune's hand, but pulled him in and whispered in his ear, "Keep your anger in check, boy."

Tsukune immediately reeled back, shocked by what he'd said. How did Kensei know that Tsukune's anger kept escalating recently?

"Is something wrong…?" Moka finally asked, her gaze flitting between Kensei and Tsukune.

"Not at all," Kensei smiled, "Right, Tsukune?"

"Yeah… Nothing's wrong…" Tsukune reassured them, trying not to show his shock.

"Have you decided on a club, Kensei?" Moka asked. There were lots of weird clubs at Youkai Academy, and only a few "normal" ones.

"Well, I've actually been excused from club activities… I have something important that I came here to do, and I can't really waste time," Kensei smiled as he turned down her veiled invitation.

"Oh…" Moka secretly wondered what was so important that the headmaster would give him permission to skip club activities.

"What is it?" Mizore asked, her quiet voice full of curiosity.

"It's… Well, I'm searching for a person…" Kensei trailed off.

"A person…?" Kurumu frowned, "As in marriage?"

"No, as in… a missing person." Kensei frowned. Of course _she_ would assume marriage.

Everyone looked on in silence as Kensei walked away, towards the warehouse. He'd been sensing fluctuating levels of yoki that seemed familiar, and he knew there was a chance that the yoki was Moka's.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Do you guys think that he'll find Moka? If not, who or what will he find? Only one way to know, right?**

**Read + Review + Write + Review + Annoy + Review.**

**In other words: REVIEW!**

**The opinions and reviews from you guys help me to continue =]**

**BTW: 40,000+ WORDS! YAY~!  
**


	16. That was Unexpected

**My science makes no sense cuz there's lots of shit we don't understand yet. Far as we know,** **half of what we assume to be true is false. Anyways; I'm going to try a different approach in this chapter. I'll try describing shit more, and you guys can tell me if you like that better. Also; I've added a poll to my user, asking you to rate my writing on a scale from 0-5 (5 = best, 0 = phail) Anyways, I pretty much spent 2-3 hours on this chapter, spending the rest of the time on games. Etc. Either way, Enjoy, and vote in my poll. Oh, and do tell me if you prefer that I describe shit more compared to what I usually do (I'm not actually sure if there's a difference, but hey: I tried)  
**

* * *

Kensei sighed as he collapsed wearily onto the bed. Without even wasting a second, Kensei fell asleep and began dreaming of better days. Days when he hadn't been in danger. Of course, he didn't have Moka back then, and he was barely alive. After what seemed like ages, Kensei rolled over and began dreaming of Moka. The way her hand flew up to her mouth when she laughed… The way she'd always smile whenever she saw him… The kindness that she showed everybody… It hurt Kensei to give up on searching for her, but he desperately needed a break. He hadn't even slept since he'd come to this universe, all he'd done was search tirelessly for Moka.

_---Flashback---_

_As Kensei was walking towards the warehouse, he couldn't help but marvel at how different the surroundings were compared to what he was used to. The sky was far darker than anything he'd ever experienced before, and that said a lot. With every step he took, every turn of his head, every beat of his heart… he was painfully reminded of his home. It was nothing without Moka, but he'd still do anything to go back there. The only thing keeping him in this universe was his undying, everlasting love for Moka; and his depressing inability to do the "Alt F4"._

_The Alt F4 __**(*cough* Windows *cough*)**__ was the opposite of the F2; it would transport the user to the universe/dimension where he or she had last been. Essentially, the universe would "close" by adding his yoki into the mix. The F2 differed by using the centrifugal force from the "yoki barrier" to counter the Earth's orbit for one location, essentially causing that one location to be free of gravitational pull. From there; all that had to be done was the spontaneous release of yoki into the environment, causing the user to shift through dimensions._

_Once Kensei had reached the warehouse, he was shocked; to say the least. There was blood everywhere. Oozing out of the walls, dripping from the ceiling, pooling on the floor… With every step he took, a disgusting squelching sound was made, causing Kensei to shudder. He'd never seen this kind of a scene before; and it unnerved him to know that he was scared. Kensei had lived through torture, wounds, and heartbreak only to be scared by large amounts of blood?! Putting that aside… He had to know what caused this. It wasn't necessarily his problem, but it could be if anybody found him._

_Disregarding any of his personal convictions, Kensei sighed and began to look around for clues. The first clue was obvious: the blood pooling and dripping from every surface and crevice imaginable. When he looked around, he was somewhat surprised to see that there was still some flesh left from the victims. One of them had a nearly uncanny resemblance to Midou. _'Hmmm… Midou targeted Moka in this dimension; so that either means that Moka did this, or Tsukune went ghoul…'_ As Kensei picked up Midou's body, he was shocked to see various nail, fang, and fist marks on his body. It was obviously the work of a vampire or ghoul. But which one was it?_

_Kensei frowned but gave up, and decided to walk back to his room without giving it a second thought. That was all he could do; let the trauma sink in until he was conditioned to the barbaric nature of "sentient" beings._

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune was walking up the stairs to his dorm when he froze. There were shoeprints with blood on them, leading to his dorm… His doorknob even had dried blood on it! Tsukune should've been scared; but his mouth began to water for some animalistic reason. **(I think that's stupid, we treat animals like crap. It sickens me)**

Tsukune opened his door cautiously, turning the doorknob slowly, and stared when he saw an unrecognizable man caked in blood and collapsed onto a futon. Tsukune took out a baseball bat and yelled, bringing the baseball bat down onto the man's head. A split second before the bat hit the man, he caught it and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL, TSUKUNE?!"

Tsukune jumped at mention of his name and tried to free the baseball bat from the man's hold. After countless seconds of struggling, the man let go of Tsukune's bat; which hit Tsukune in the forehead due to the force still being applied by Tsukune. Tsukune gasped as he was knocked unconscious, praying to god that he wouldn't be killed.

Kensei laughed, "Holy crap that was funny…… Oh, shit; he's weaker than me. Gotta get him to the infirmary…" Kensei sweatdropped and quickly picked up Tsukune and ran towards the infirmary.

After he dropped him at the infirmary, Kensei slowly backed away, into… Moka. _'Ah, shit… shit… shit… Wait, I can take her!'_

"Kensei?" Moka looked between Tsukune and him. "What happened here?"

"Uhhh… He… He hit himself in the head with a baseball bat." Kensei laughed and rubbed his head. _'Oh shit, I'm still caked in blood, aren't I?'_

"Then… What happened to you?" Moka frowned, directing her attention to Kensei.

"Uh… I…" Kensei was spared the _pleasure_ of having to answer Moka, when Kurumu burst into the room, followed by Mizore.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled, "Are you alright?!"

Kensei's eye twitched as she buried his face in her breasts, _while he was still unconscious!_ Kensei was about to do something to save him, when Mizore threw an ice dagger at her head. Instead of falling back though, Kurumu fell forwards onto Tsukune's bed, and began straddling him.

Moka's face turned red as she turned away, embarrassed. Mizore frowned, and fired an ice bullet at Kurumu, which melted before it could do any serious harm. Kensei's eye twitched as the _still fucking unconscious_ Tsukune's face turned purple.

"I'm tired of this…" Kensei's eye twitched far more furiously. "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" He grabbed Kurumu by the foot and threw her out the window, smashing it in the process.

In the shadows, a nurse was laughing as she pulled out a syringe, readying a patient for an injection.

_---Next Day---_

"Hey, uh, sorry about nearly killing you yesterday," Tsukune laughed as he nervously talked with Kensei

"Don't worry about it; you weren't even close." Kensei gave Tsukune a toothy grin; indicating _why_ he wasn't even close.

Tsukune shuddered, but still managed to smile, "Regardless, I'm sorry."

"Well then, apology accepted roomie."

"Roomie? You're roommates with Tsukune?" Kurumu pouted. There went her plans to attack Kensei and seduce Tsukune in the night.

"Yeah… Tsukune had the last available room, so it couldn't be helped." Kensei grinned. There went Kurumu's plans.

"Still, isn't it great? Tsukune doesn't have to worry about being assaulted in the night anymore!" Yukari ecstatically yelled, plotting for her foursome. Maybe she should start with a game of golf and go from there…. **(Just for you, Nef)**

"Yeah… I wonder…" Kensei gave Yukari a knowing grin, making her blush. "Maybe we'll play midnight golf!" Kensei joked, going into hysterics.

Everybody else just stared at him as Yukari slowly backed away.

"Inside joke." Kensei winked.

"Hmmm…"

Once everybody was seated in class, Kensei simply stared out the window, basking in the not-so-serene surroundings. Ravens and bats did _not_ beat canaries and finches, but he'd live. Kensei was nearly asleep once he was instantly woken up by a faint trace of yoki at the edge of the barrier. Either somebody had followed them, or it was Moka. He had to take the chance; so he raised his hand during roll calling, "Sensei, I feel sick, I'm going to go down to the infirmary."

"Ah, of course… Tsukune, could you please---" Nekonome kindly replied when she was interrupted by Kensei.

"I'll be fine, and I don't think anybody should miss part of school for my sake." Kensei simply walked out, leaving a stunned teacher in his wake.

Once Kensei was out of their field of vision, he ran towards the edge of the barrier, noting the small trail of blood that was left behind. Someone _had_ followed them…. But who? After he'd reached the location where he sensed yoki, he was shocked to see Shuzen there. Didn't the man have a school to run?

"Hey, Tsukune…" Shuzen started; his voice dry and raspy from exertion.

"It's Kensei. Akashiya Kensei." Kensei laughed, helping Shuzen up.

"You shouldn't steal from old men and missing women," Shuzen laughed, "so what's the plan?"

"I _was_ thinking of staying here until I found Moka, then convincing you to let the other Tsukune and Moka marry, but then you arrived…" Kensei's voice held veiled traces of annoyance. He hadn't planned for Shuzen's arrival. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing to have more allies, but it was annoying to readjust his plans.

"Yeah… Well, I'm only here to deliver a message. It seems that Fairy Tale is moving faster than we expected. It won't be long until they attempt to takeover the school," Shuzen croaked out, massaging his throat.

"Hmmm… That might be bad… I'll do my best to move as quickly as possible," Kensei smirked, "Oh, while you're here, did you bring the scroll with directions on the Alt F4?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't want my cute daughter and her creepy husband to be trapped here _forever_," Shuzen laughed, as he took a weathered scroll out from his overcoat.

Kensei scanned the scroll, memorizing all of it as quickly as he could, "So that's the missing piece… Thanks Shuzen," Kensei gave the scroll back to Shuzen, who nodded and went back to their universe.

"Well, at least I don't have to adjust my plans…" Kensei frowned, while turning into his "Tsukune form". It didn't matter much, considering that Tsukune was actually in classes at the moment.

While Tsukune was in class; Kensei searched the entire area for hints as to where Moka was (while skipping the school). He roared in frustration when he found no clues. After countless hours of wandering, Kensei stumbled upon an abandoned shack which was just like the warehouse he had seen yesterday. There was blood everywhere. It seemed to appear out of nowhere, dripping slowly from the ceiling. Drip… drip… drip…

This time, there was an area literally untouched by blood. Whenever the pool of blood seemed to move towards it; the blood was always pushed away. In that corner, there was a small strand of hair. Kensei frowned. It was neither pink, nor silver. It was… both.

Kensei had heard myths about the bloodlust of Vampires, sated only by the touch of their mate. He only believed it was a myth… Yet there was a building full of proof.

There were still many unanswered questions… How did Moka manage to do this without him knowing? Kensei was so well attuned to Moka that he should have been able to sense her location immediately…

Kensei gritted his teeth as he trudged through the blood, his shoes making horrid squeaky noises. When Kensei was near one of the walls, he suddenly tripped, causing him to get coated by a thick layer of blood. _Again_.

As Kensei picked up the only piece of flesh left in the room, he heard a small gasp from the door. As he whipped his head around; causing tiny droplets of blood to fly off his wet hair. Standing by the door was Moka. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her hand was by her mouth, probably trying to stop her from crying out again.

"Tsukune…?" Moka whispered, holding her hand out towards him.

Kensei looked at her and frowned. She had the rosary. Kensei immediately got up and broke through one of the windows, running as far as his legs could carry him. He didn't really have to run, but it would be an annoying situation. Kensei stopped by a lake, and jumped in, making sure to get all the blood off his skin and clothes. Once he was done, he went back to his "Kensei form" and walked to the dorm, his boots squelching. Kensei sighed as he opened the door, and went to sleep, soaking his futon to the core.

Tsukune was walking up the stairs towards his dorm. When he looked down, he saw wet shoeprints with small amounts of algae on the ground. Tsukune frowned as he opened his door, which still had small traces of blood. When he opened it, he gasped. A man was in Kensei's futon. Tsukune's eyes narrowed as he took out his baseball bat, and he was about to attack the man, when he heard something.

"You shouldn't make the same mistake twice…" Kensei muttered, rolling over in his sleep.

Tsukune frowned. He almost attacked Kensei _again_. "Sorry about that… Kensei…" Tsukune suddenly gasped as he fell to the floor.

_---Flashback---_

_"I'll have to give you this injection, Tsukune-san," The nurse smiled kindly as she poked the needle into his forearm_

_"Ouch!" Tsukune winced in pain. Once all of the fluids from the injection were drained into him, his eyes became dull._

_"Attack Kensei when you first get him alone, but pretend to be his friend otherwise," The nurse smiled as she cackled maniacally. This would be the end of Kensei._

_In the corner, Midou's thugs were on one bed, cut into pieces by a sharp sword._

_---End Flashback---_

Tsukune gained a lazy smirk as he got up. "Kensei…." Tsukune went towards Kensei slowly, picking up the baseball bat and readying for an attack. "I think it's time you say good night…"

Kensei got up immediately. When he saw Tsukune, his eyes widened. "I think not." Kensei picked up Tsukune and threw him through the window, unsatisfied by the SMACK that his body made on the pavement.

Moka was walking around nearby when she suddenly heard a loud noise. She rushed towards the source of the noise and gasped. Kensei was towering over Tsukune, who's hair had become white. Moka frowned. Was Tsukune a vampire?

"It's a shame that this had to happen, Tsukune…" Kensei smirked as he brought his leg up. "I was really starting to like you." Kensei brought his leg down quickly, only to have it caught by Tsukune.

Moka gasped when she saw his eyes. They had become black. Was he… a ghoul? "Tsukune…?"

Kensei gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry about this Tsukune, but the only other choice… Would be horrible. I don't have enough time to seal you, and we wouldn't want you to run around freely, now would we?" Kensei picked Tsukune up again and threw him in the air, following up with a roundhouse kick to his sides. Tsukune was about to attack Kensei, when Kurumu came into view.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled gleefully, her expression suddenly changing once she saw Tsukune.

Tsukune snarled and went for Kurumu. Before he could attack Kurumu, Kensei appeared in front of him, and kicked him back. "YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!"

Tsukune roared loudly, attacking Kensei. After several minutes of Tsukune being beaten senseless by Kensei, he sighed. It was time to finish this. "Goodbye, Tsukune."

Kensei reared his hand backwards, focussing all his yoki into his palm. Before Kensei could hit, he heard a voice.

"Tsu-ku-ne…?" It was Moka. _His_ Moka. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was messy, but it was her… Kensei began to smile, and he ran towards her, before he was punched by Tsukune.

Kensei narrowed his eyes. "It's time to finish this, Tsukune." Kensei punched Tsukune in the head, sending him flying back, and appeared behind Tsukune. Kensei then kicked him in the knees, causing his legs to give way. Before Kensei punched Tsukune through the heart, the chairman yelled.

"Stop!"

Kensei released Tsukune and sighed. The chairman ran towards Tsukune and pressed the holy lock against his forehead, causing Tsukune to revert back to normal. Once Tsukune was fully human again, the chairman wrapped the lock around Tsukune and frowned as he collapsed.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**So yeah… I was thinking of dragging this out for another chapter and letting him find Moka next chapter, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. Either way, I was also planning to make this chapter like 6k words, but I'm too lazy. So boo-hoo, you got around 2.6k words, that's still good. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed the cliffhanger, and etc. Does anyone know what I'm going to do next? Either way: Remember to vote in my poll, and review my writing =]. If I'm nice, you'll see Shuzen next chapter. Kay, time to do all that homework I missed out on *sob*  
**

**Till next time**


	17. In The End

**This is the last chapter of Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire. I enjoyed writing this.**

**I've also edited this chapter. (Just the end bit)  
**

**Oh, just FYI. I'm working on a Revamped version (I've paused my sequel for now) because I thought it might be interesting :P**  
_

* * *

_

_---Last Time---_

"_Tsu-ku-ne…?" It was Moka. __His__ Moka. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was messy, but it was her… Kensei began to smile, and he ran towards her, before he was punched by Tsukune._

_Kensei narrowed his eyes. "It's time to finish this, Tsukune." Kensei punched Tsukune in the head, sending him flying back, and appeared behind Tsukune. Kensei then kicked him in the knees, causing his legs to give way. Before Kensei punched Tsukune through the heart, the chairman yelled._

"_Stop!"_

_Kensei released Tsukune and sighed. The chairman ran towards Tsukune and pressed the holy lock against his forehead, causing Tsukune to revert back to normal. Once Tsukune was fully human again, the chairman wrapped the lock around Tsukune and frowned as he collapsed._

_---And Now----

* * *

_

Kensei turned back towards Moka with a smile on his face, and his heart stopped. She wasn't there. Kensei's smile faded immediately. Where did she go…? Kensei's vision suddenly started to blur, and he collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

Moka **(The Moka of the **_**Real**_ **R+V)** approached him, her face full of concern. "Kensei, are you alright?"

Kensei gritted his teeth as he tried to get up, "Don't… take… infirmary…" he managed to get out, before he lost consciousness.

Kensei woke up, his face full of sweat. He looked around cautiously. His room… Was it all a dream? No… Something was different.

When he lifted his head, the room moved with him. When he closed his eyes, the room disappeared. That meant… that he was in a dream…. Try as he might, Kensei could not woke up. He did everything he could to achieve that goal. Kensei punched himself in the chest, making him cough up blood; he closed his eyes and cleared his head. Kensei even clicked his heels together and yelled, "THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME, THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME, THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!"

… But nothing happened.

For the first time in his life, Kensei was genuinely terrified. He had never experienced anything like this before. Even while training with his father, he had some degree of confidence. But in this dream, which existed simply, to contain him, he had no power whatsoever. He couldn't even move without causing a disturbance within this dream. Kensei nearly roared in rage when he realized that there was nothing he could do. Nearly.

If the dream moved with him, and disappeared when he blinked… What if his words echoed loudly once he spoke? Considering that caused Kensei to frown. Technically, it was all in his head, so it shouldn't make a difference, but… There was still a possibility that this wasn't a dream.

Back in the dark ages, when the existence of Vampires and monsters was common knowledge, the humans and Youkai all teamed up against the Vampires; who oppressed the world. The ancient Vampire King, Ankoku was sealed by the combined efforts of the races which existed on the earth. Even the primates had attempted to do something, albeit beating their chests and yelling was a rather crude way to seal the king. In the end, the Vampire king had been sealed, and Vampires collectively chose to go into hiding. Soon after, the other Youkai followed.

It was quite possible that Kensei had been sealed by the dark lords, and his life was simply a dream. It would even explain why Moka had fell in love with _him_. But it still didn't make much sense. If they could seal him, why couldn't they attempt to kill him when he was a kid? It would be far kinder than sealing him off for eternity.

Which logically, brought him back to his first conclusion. It was a dream. But that wouldn't explain why he couldn't wake up. After all, if he could recognize his own dreams, then he should theoretically be able to end them and manipulate them. Yet all he could do was just watch as the dream shifted around him.

There was one other possibility… but Kensei was too scared to consider it. Far too scared to rationalize it, to intellectualize it, and to grow his ePenis. **(Had to make the joke.) **So, of course, it _had_ to be a dream.

The real problem that Kensei was having was waking up. How could he get out of this dream and back into the world? He needed to find Moka, to see her, to hear her beautiful laugh once more…

_---And Now, with "Kensei's" Moka---_

Moka screamed. She was hanging off a cliff with only one finger, and her strength was quickly draining. What could she do…? How would she get back? _Could_ she get back? Moka knew she had to get back, for herself, for Tsukune… and for her fan club…. **(LMFAO another joke, trying to lighten the mood…)**

Right before Moka could fall off; she felt a powerful demonic aura surround her as she was pulled up. Moka looked into the face of her saviour, wondering… "Tsukune…?"

"He needs you." The man said gruffly, and her vision vanished.

_---With Tsukune---_

_'Why me?!' _Kensei thought, furiously trying to wake up. _'I'm obviously not sealed either…'_

With every breath he took, Kensei felt his resolve, and time seeping away. He needed to find Moka; he needed to see her one more time… One more time….

There was only one other option, in Kensei's opinion. He had never really believed in god. He wasn't guided by the narcissistic belief that he _was_ god, he simply didn't find the idea to his liking. There was little else he could do, though.

Kensei tentatively spoke out loud. "Please god…" He winced as the words reverberated through the room. "Save me, for Moka's sake…" Kensei began to silently weep into his hands, not caring about how much noise was made.

After an interminable amount of time, he finally calmed down. "I see…" Kensei sighed, unaware of the amount of noise his voice seemed to make. "so it's true then… I'm..."

"**dying."**

As soon as Kensei had realized the inevitable truth, his body began to glow red, and disappeared.

* * *

_With Tsukune_

Tsukune lazily looked to his left side. Moka was sitting by his bed, her head in her hands in order to mask the sound of her crying. "…Moka…?"

"Tsukune?!" Moka's head immediately shot up, and Tsukunefinally saw how much of a mess she was.

Her makeup was smeared all over her face and hands, and her pink hair was in total disarray. Tsukune wondered why she would cry so much. It wasn't as if he was going to die... was it?

"I'm so sorry… The doctor told me that you're going to die… The injuries you got from Kensei were too much..." Moka buried her face in Tsukune's chest, as he patted her head slowly.

"Don't worry about it, Moka… I'm glad I could have met you…" Tsukune rasped out, his vision suddenly becoming blurry.

"Tsukune… It's all my fault… I never should've changed you_…_" Moka sobbed again. This time, her voice seemed distant. It broke his heart to see her crying like that.

Dying.

_Dying…_

'_Cuz in the end… it doesn't even matter._

The world began to turn dark, and his hearing faded, as well as his other senses. _'So this is what it feels like to die…'_

_I had to fall, to lose it all…._

Tsukune patted her head one more time, before he finally closed his eyes, for what seemed to be the last time. Moka broke into tears again, and she yelled at a figure in the shadows. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

_But in the end…. It doesn't even matter….._

The man laughed, "It's not about my happiness…"

It was a quiet funeral, with barely anybody present, only a few friends and family members. Sadly; Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari were too heartbroken to come to his funeral, so Moka was the only one who made it. The entire time, Moka managed to act stoic, keeping her tears on the inside. Once the funeral ended, Moka finally broke into tears, unable to take it anymore. After eons of crying, Moka finally looked up with a steely determination in her eyes. "Kensei... I will get revenge..."

_The End

* * *

_

**Yay. I finally got around to editing it =D  
**

**Yeah, R&R, I'd love to hear feedback on this evil shit :P**

**Huh, only 1.6k words? Damn.  
**


	18. ITS ALIVE! The Sequel

**

* * *

New Text**

**So yeah, I've decided to pause teh sequel and work on revising this. Just so that I could keep this up (as a reference for those who've never read it), I've named the edit "Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire: Revamp'd"**

**After I've revised, I'll start on the sequel again. Provided a sequel is still needed ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Old Text**

**New sequel: Vampire ++ Rosario + VampireII: Genjutsu wa Gensou**

**Translated as: A Vampire as well as Rosario and a Vampire II: Reality is an Illusion**

**Chapter 1 title: A Love that Lasts Forever**

**Does Tsukune exist? We'll see. Is this a tribute to him? We'll see.**

**Well, Later =] I hope to read your reviews for the sequel.**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
